Jacob And Nessie Forever!
by e4elisa1
Summary: Nessie and Jacob are madly in love with each other and there love continues to grow! but what does Edward think about them together? What will Jake do after she is taken? will Jake propose to Nessie? How will the wedding go? Are they able to have kids?
1. Love and Lust

**Chapter 1**

**NSPOV**

I Looked out the window of my cottage bedroom and saw a large russet colored wolf.

I walked out went to the front door where I knew the he would be waiting. And there he was.

"Hey Jake" I said to the wolf. "Why don't you go turn yourself back human, Put on some clothes and meet me in the living room?" I said. The wolf looked into my eyes licked my face and grabbed some clothes with his teeth and walked into the bathroom. I went into the living room and sat myself down on the couch .

Mom and Dad were out hunting, so I finally got some alone time with him. I hope dad is far enough away so he cant hear Jacobs thoughts.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob standing in the doorway. " Hey Ness." Jacob said. "Hey Jake come here sit with me".

"So do you want to see a movie?" I asked. "Yeah, sure" Jacob replied. I walked over to the movie cabintes and picked out a what looked like a romance. I popped the movie into the DVD player and turned on the big plasma screen Tv Uncle Emmett gave us for Christmas.

I smiled as Jacob grabbed me and wrapped me into his big arms and pulled me close to his chest. "Finally alone" he whispered in my ear.

I looked up into his eyes and pecked a kiss on his cheek. As the movie went on, I could tell Jacob wasn't paying much attention to the movie. He kept his dark brown eyes on me. "The movies over" I said to him.  
"Oh really? I wasn't paying much attention". I looked up at him and looked into his eyes again. "Then what were you paying attention to?". I asked. He smiled and said.. "You"

He then leaned in to me to kiss me. I felt his firm lips press against mine. His lips moved with mine in such a graceful, yet rough way. I gasped for air but that didn't stop us he just moved on to my neck ,his hot lips pressed against my neck. He trailed kisses all the way up it, until his lips met mine again. Then he rolled on top of me, on my fathers big leather couch.  
I wrapped my fingers in his hair and he grabbed me tighter into his chest. A moan escaped my lips and my hands moved up and down Jacob's back. Then that's when it I said to myself that I had to stop. Dad will be mad if he catches us acting like this. He kissed my neck again and I could no longer remember what I was going to say.

Then suddenly I heard the door slam open and Jacob pulled his lips away from mine! "JACOB GET THE HELL OFF MY DAUGHTER!" my Father yelled. He grabbed Jacob off of me by grabbing his shirt collar and throwing him to the other side of the room. "Edward!" my mother hissed. "Awww come on Edward we where just having some fun" Jacob smirked.

I heard a deep low growl coming from my father. "Dad stop! We were just kissing!" He looked at me in furious eyes. "Just kissing!" he said angerly.  
"Thats not the way Jacob pictured in his mind he wanted to-" he stopped talking for a moment "Ugh I hate hearing your perverted thoughts of what you fantasize of doing to my daughter Jacob!". My father snapped. "Hey no one said you had to listen!" Jacob snapped back. "Jacob Go now" my mother said calmly.

"Bella lead him out!"

As my mother led Jacob out My father and I stood there looking at each other in silence.  
"Edward honey calm down" my mother said trying to calm my furious father down.

"Renesemee go to your room please" my mother said. I ran with tears drowning down my face. I laid in my bed, tears still flowing down my cheeks. I heard my mother and Father arguing. "Edward you need to calm down" my mother said. "Bella look Im trying to calm down. its just that she's my little girl and I just,I just...I dont know".

"Edward honey she's seventeen i think she can control herself! But when are you going to face the truth that she loves Him Edward?"

"Dont you think i know that? its just His thoughts and seeing him on top of her ugh!" I heard my father say. "Edward, you knew this was going to happen. They belong together just like You and I." " I know Bella I know its just that I wish it hadn't come so soon I just want her to be my little Nessie". "Shh calm down why dont you go talk to Renesemee?" my mother said.

I looked at my clock 10:25 P.M. after a few minutes in silence and darkness, My door opened it was my Father, Edward. he walked up to my bed and sat on the corner of it.  
" I know you're awake Nessie" he said. I stood up on my bed turned on a small lamp I had on the dresser next to my bed. "Hey dad.." I said wiping away my tears, with the sleeves of my shirt.

" Honey I'm sorry, I love you and I over reacted" my father said. I half smiled. "Its okay dad i love you too and I want you to know that I'm a big girl that's going to be turning eighteen soon and she can take care of herself" I said. "I know, its just that I love you so much and i always want you to be my little girl". he said, giving me my mothers favorite crooked smile.

"I love you so much dad and I love Jacob too, but I'll promise you I won't do anything until I'm married okay?" he smiled again then kissed the top of my head.  
"Thanks Ness. I love you. Why dont you catch some sleep me and your mother are going to go over to Grampa Carslile and Grandma Esme's house okay? We will be back soon" He said. "Goodnight dad" "Good night Nessie" he said as he turned off my light and walked out of my bedroom.

* * *

11:12 P.M. I stood there in the silence and darkness once again. I heard a clicking sound coming from my window i got out of my bed and walked towards it and saw Jacob throwing pebbles. I opened my window to talk to him. "Jacob?" i asked. "Ness let me in!" he said. He hopped in my window grabbed me and kissed my hair.

"I love you Nessie more than anything" He said to me. I love you to Jacob Black and everything is okay now. You and Ican be together forever" "Forever" he agreed. That night we laid in my bed almost the entire night talking. He didn't leave until around 5 A.M. Before he left, he gave me a emerald ring that he said belonged to his mother. I felt so good so loved so whole.


	2. Surprise

**Chapter 2**

NSPOV

"Good Morning sleeping beauty" a familiar firm voice said. I fluttered my eyes open to see Jacob standing over me. I groaned, "Jake, What time is it?."  
"Its 11:40" he said. "Oh" I yawned and Jacob smiled at me.  
"What? I don't look that terrible do I?" I said. "No you look beautilful" Jacob smiled. "Yeah right" I said sarcasticaly.  
"Well since I'm up I think I'm going to take a shower"

I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. _Yeah, beautiful,_ I thought to myself. My hair had all sorts of tangles! It looked like a birds nest!

I decided to take a shower so I stripped down and hopped into a hot shower. The water felt good on my skin.

After a few minutes I turned off the shower, got my towel and wrapped it around myself. I walked inside the room where Jacob was. He smiled at me.

"Uhh Jacob?" I said.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
" Can you go for a sec? So that I can change?" I asked.  
"No." He chuckled.  
"Oh Jake, come on!" I giggled. He bit his lip as he looked at me. My hair was dripping down my back and I held my towel tightly.  
"Jake I gotta get dressed!" I added.  
"Fine." He grumbled.  
"Thank You."

He left, and I looked through my clothes and picked out a long sleeve shirt and some black skinny jeans and my converse. I blowed dried my hair then straitened it. "Done" I said to myself. I walked over to the door to let Jacob back in, and there he was standing in my doorway.

"Finally!" Jacob chuckled. "Hey I'm a girl!" I said. "Where's my mom and dad?" I asked. "They're at Carslile and Esme's" "Oh, okay then lets go" I said.

"Fine I'll race you!"  
"Oh please! You're so going down" I smirked.  
"On the count of three." Jaocb began saying. "One, Two… Three!"  
I darted out as fast as I could. I felt the cool air touch my rosey cheeks. Jacob was visible from the corner of my eye. He was a few seconds behind, then I saw him speed up. We were neck and neck. I sped up one last time using all the force in my body.  
"I won!" I called out to Jacob, who was now seconds behind me again. " Aww whatever I let you win!" " Sure" I said sarcasticaly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I leaned in to kiss him and he kissed me quickly, but passionatley.

I turned around to see the big Cullen Mansion behind us. We both walked up the porch steps and opened the door to the big white house.  
"Hey Ness you're finally awake!" My uncle Emette said. I rolled my eyes at him then walked into the dining room where I saw Aunt Alice putting fresh roses on the table.

"Hey Ness hows it going?" Aunt Alice said. " Uhh everything's great, but do you know where my mom and dad are?"  
"They're upstairs in your dad's old bedroom"  
"Thanks!" I said as I walked towards the stairs. I went up to my fathers old bedroom and lightly knocked on the door. "Come in" my mother answered. My father, Edward was looking out the window.

"Hey mom, dad. "Good Morning Ness" my father replied. I sat down on the edge of the bed that was sitting in the middle of the room_. Why would he ever need a bed_? I thought. "Renesemee honey, are you hungry?" my mother asked.  
"Would You like to hunt or eat human food?" My father asked.  
"I'm actualy in the mood for human food today."  
"Okay honey how about we go down stairs and make you and Jacob some food?"  
I heard a low faint growl from my father when my mother said Jacob's name. "Thanks mom, but I can make myself a bowl of cereal or somehting, really" I said. "Just like your mother! You never want anyone to do something nice for you!" my father chuckled. Bella stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled widely at her.

I walked down the massive staircase with my parents following behind. Jacob was watching a football game with Uncle Emette. "Jake!" I called out.  
"Yeah?" he replied as he stood up from the couch. "You hungry?" my mother asked him.  
" Are you kidding? I'm starving!".  
"Good! come on lets go cook...  
"No go and have fun!" Esme inturpted.  
" Yeah Ness. We'll take care of it" My mother added.  
"Fine!" I grumbled.  
I grabbed Jacob by his wrist and dragged him outside. "Hey, where are we going?" Jacob asked confused.

"I dont know, where do you want to go?" I asked. "Well... I have an idea, but you have close your eyes and let me lead the way!" Jacob said.  
"Okay... Take me" I said in curiosity. He pulled me up into his arms and cradled me like a baby. "Close your eyes okay!" He reminded me. "Okay..." I closed closed them and waited for my suprise. As we walked I could hear the sound of water I wondered where he was taking me.

"Okay" Jacob said as he set me down on the ground. "Still keep your eyes closed okay!" "Fine!" It was silent but I could still here The sound of the water and the movement of Jacobs feet. " Ness I'll be right back okay" "Come on Jake! I'm dying out here! And were going to be late for Lunch!" Then there was silence Jacobs feet where now a faint sound like the water.

JACOB POV.

I know Ness will love my suprise! I just need to go back to the Cullens! I ran as fast as I could I didn't want Nessie to be waiting to long.

Finally I arrived. I rushed up to the door and let myself in. "Jacob? Where's Renesemee?" Edward asked worriedly. "She's fine, Edward dont worry."  
I smelled the lunch that Bella and Esme where preparing for me and Renesemee.  
"Hey Jake wheres Nessie?" Bella and Esme asked. "She's fine its just I wanted to talk you guys becuase I was wondering if I could pack up the Lunch you and Esme prepared." I asked.

"Oh sure, but do you mind telling us why?" Esme asked. "Well, I wanted to make a picnic for she and I by one of my favorite spots in the forest."  
"Oh of course!" Esme smiled as she packed up the food into an elegant picnic basket. "Aww Jake you're so sweet!" Bella said. I heard a growl come from Edward. I turned to him. "Look Edward, I promise I wont try anything okay? I love her and I would never rush anything, and I'll try to keep my thoughts on the down low okay?" I smiled. He smiled back.

"I know Jacob, you better hurry though. Dont keep her waiting." Edward said.  
"Thanks Esme, Bella". I said as I grabbed the Picinic basket and ran back to my love.

When I arrived, she was there still. Her beautiful eyes were still closed as she awaited me. I quickly opened the picninc basket and saw that Esme has put a blanket in there. I laid it down on the ground grabbed some rose pettles and sprinkled them on the blanket. After that, I sat the picnic basket in the middle and grabbed a single rose.

NSPOV

I waited and waited some more, then I heard Jacob's foot steps again. This time the sounds were louder and seemed closer. I knew he was here doing something. I felt his big arms wrap around my waist and lead me to my suprise. "Okay Ness, open your eyes". Jacob said. I fluttered my eyes open to see a beautiful waterfall that led into a river. It was so beautiful the water flowed so magesticaly. I looked at it in amazement, then Jake came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I turned to look at him. He had a single white rose in his hand...he kissed it and then handed to me. I took it from his hands and noticed a tear come out of the corner of my eye.

"Aww Ness don't cry. This isn't even all of it, theres more" . "Theres more?"  
"Yup" he said, as he led me to a beautifully prepared picnic. Everything was perfect. There were white rose petals on the blanket.

He grabbed my hand and we both sat down on the soft blanket. In front of us was the river. It was like our own private beach.

"Do you like it Renesemee?" He asked.  
"Are you kidding? of course i do!"  
"Good" he said as he leaned in for a kiss.  
Jacob opened the picninc basket to see what they had prepared for us. Esme and My mother had made us sandwiches on delicate french bread. The bread was warm like it just came fresh from the oven. Jacob and I both dug in. "Mmm this taste so good!" Jaocb said smiling.

"Yeah it does" I replied, smiling back at him. After we finished we lied down on the blanket and just looked into each others eyes. "So what is this place?" I asked.  
"This place is one of my favorite places in the entire forest. I like coming here to think or just to go for a swim, Its just so nice here. I love hearing only the calm water".  
"I know what you mean, this place is so wonderful, so beautiful". I said. "Not as beautiful as you though." Jacob added. I smiled at him.  
"This place now belongs to you and I". He said, leaning in to kiss me again. "I love you" i whispered. "I love you to Ness and I always will"

**Did you guys like it? Tell me what you think!**


	3. La Push

**Okay I added more stuff to chpater Two. I think the last thing that happend is when Renesemee is going upstairs to her father, Edward's room and she knocks on the door. and Bella says "Come in" So if you haven't read the rest yet I suggest you do, so that you understand chapter 3! :) thanks! **

**NSPOV**

**Chapter 3**

"Ness" Jacob said.  
"Yeah?' I answered.  
"I think we should go"I frowned at him.  
"I don't want to go!" I pouted.  
"I know, I know, but we can always come back" He said trying comfort me.  
Jake stood up and reached for my hand to help me up. I held the delicate white rose in my hand. "I dont want to leave this place ,its just so beautiful" I muttered.

"Cheer up Ness, this place isn't going anywhere, just like me".  
"Yeah I know" I sighed. "Come on lets go". he held out his hand and I grabbed it. We walked this time, I wanted to take it slow, remember the moments like this.  
Jacob smiled at me as we walked. "I'm going to go down to La Push tonight okay?" He said. I didn't say anything. "..But I wont stay long, you know I cant stand being away from you." He leaned down and kissed my hand. I couldn't help but smile. "Okay I think I'll manage...maybe..." I said.

We were back at the mansion again. We walked up to the porch still holding hands He reached for the doorknob to let ourselves in but someone else opened it for us..."Alice?" i said. "Hey Ness how did it go? you know I hate being blind!" "It was fine thanks" I said as we walked into the house.  
"Nessie, I was wondering if you wanted to go... Shopping! Alice said. I groaned.

"Oh come on Ness! School is coming back soon and we need to do some shopping!" Alice said cheerfully. "..And since Jacob has enrolled with you.."  
"What? are you serious he's coming with me!" "Yup so now we will never be away from each other" Jacob said as he grabbed me into his chest.

"So, since Jacob has enrolled with you I guess maybe he can come shopping too!". Alice said. "Alice, did you just drag my daughter into ANOTHER shopping trip?" my Father said entering the room. "Maybe...!" Alice said with a wide smile. "Where's mom?" I asked. "She went out with Aunt Rosalie". My father replied. "Okay so lets go shopping tomorrow!" Alice said. "Fine okay, tomorrow" I sighed.

**Jacobs Pov **

It was starting to get dark out. I had Nessie in my arms still, I didn't want to leave her ,but I haven't been down in La Push in a week. I sighed.  
"Ness.." She spun around to look at me. "Yeah?" She answered.  
"Ness, I gottagi go down to La Push"  
"Oh... well okay..." She sighed. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon I just want to check on things". I said. I reached for her lips and kissed her before i left. "I'll be back soon". I looked back at her and smiled and she smiled back at me with her chocolate eyes that once belonged to her mother.. I sighed as I walked over to a tree and stripped off my clothes behind it. I was in wolf form now.

_"Finally! Your back!" Seth said. _

_"Hey Seth" I said _

_"Jacob". Sam said._

_"Sam". I said back. _

_I heard a growl must be Leah "Hey Leah" I said_

_She didn't answer. _

_"So how are things?" I asked._

_"Fine, No Thanks to you." Leah snapped._

_"Leah calm yourself". Sam said_

_"Well I'm on my way to La Push". _

_"Okay see you then!" Seth said._

It was silent the rest of the way, well-sort of, stupid Seth wouldn't shut up. He kept humming the Adams Family tune! I swear I wanted to slap him. I got to La Push and went to a hole I dug. The hole I made is where I kept some of my clothes so I could change. I phased back into my human form and put a regular black T-Shirt and some jeans. I walked towards my house. My dad was there sitting in his wheel chair on the front porch. "Jacob?" He said. "Hey dad" I answered. "Jacob your back! I haven't seen you in days!"

"I know dad, I know". "So how are things?" I asked. "Pretty good I've been hanging out with Charlie a lot.  
"That's nice". I said.  
"Yeah, Poor guys so confused now that he knows the big _secret"  
_"Yeah. So where is everybody?" I asked.  
"They're all inside eating!" Billy said. "Sue brought some food over?"  
"Yup, why don't we go inside".

Emily and Sam were on the couch. Leah was standing in the corner with her arms folded across her chest.

Paul, Seth, Quil and Embry were stuffing their faces in food. "Hey guys!" I said. "Hey Jake come eat!" Seth replied with a mouth full of food in his mouth. "Thanks I think I'll pass though.." "Aww come on eat! with us!" Quil said. "Yeah it feels like we haven't seen you an ages!" Embry added.  
"Yeah, because he's always with the blood suckers!" Leah snickered. "Can you shut up Leah!" Seth snapped. "No I dont think I can". Leah snapped back.

"Stop!" I yelled. "We were now in silence only the sounds of chewing and the forks hitting the plates. "Look Guys-" I began saying. "I know you're all mad at me becuase I spend all my time with Renesemee and the Cullens... But... You guys know I cant stand beeng away from _her_... right Quil? You know you cant stand been away from Claire." "Yeah I know" he said in a low voice.

"So as I was saying... I'm sorry. I know you feel like I've abandoned you guys, but I haven't. I'm sorry." I apologized.  
"Emily, Rachel, Leah" I said  
They all looked at me. "Yes? what is it?" Rachel and Emily said. Leah stood there in silence.  
"I was wondering if... You guys... would help me pick out a wedding ring for Renesemee" I finally spit out.


	4. Shopping

**Okay here's chapter 4! enjoy.**

**Jacob Pov**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh of course we'll help you!" Emily said. "Yup!" Rachel added.  
"I'm not going to help you! are you kidding me? I'm not going to help you throw a blood sucker wedding!" Leah snapped  
"Fine then I'll have Alice help, who needs you!" I snapped back. She growled at me and I growled back. At this moment I wanted to rip her head off. "Stop it! Both Of you!" Billy Yelled. "Leah go now!" Billy said. She snarled then left. We stood there in silence again.

"So you're going to propose to her?" Seth began. "Well, I want to..but I know theres so much to deal with, I was thinking I would propose to her after graduation?" I said. I know its only September, But The other night I was thinking about her, and then I knew exactly what I wanted to do, to make her... Mine". I said. "Well, if that's what you want son, than we won't be in your way". Billy said. I half smiled.

I stayed there for a little while longer and ate. It was midnight, dad had already gone off to bed and everyone else looked dead.  
"Uhh guys, I think I'm going to go." I said. "You have to go already?" Seth pouted. "I'll come back soon". I replied.

"See you soon Jacob". Sam said. "Yeah"

I walked out the door and stayed human. I decided to go back to the cottage. Nessie's window was open so I jumped in. She didn't wake. I looked down at her sleeping peacefully. I bent over and kissed her forhead. she started to open her eyes. "Jake?" Nessie said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I said.

"No its okay" she yawned. "Mom and Dad are at Carslile and Esme's so we're safe". She said.  
"Cool, but I think your father can still hear my thoughts". I said. "Oh whatever" she chuckled, leaning in to kiss me. I laid down with her and we talked. She would ask questions and I would answer.

"Okay so Jacob, you were in love with my mother right?" She said. I started to remember the old days when I was in_ Love _with Bella. Those memories were now fading away, because the person I truly love is my Renesemee. I shook off the memory and came back to reality. Nessie was staring at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "Uhh... yeah". I said. She continued to stare at me.

"But now..." I began saying. "You're the only one I see. Ness you have my heart and it will always be yours". I said. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Is it ever weird for you though? She asked. "..I mean the imprinting and stuff." She added. "Uhh sometimes yeah... but it wasn't just the imprinting Ness, I really truly love you". I said.  
" I know Jake, and I love you too. She yawned. "Shh Ness..you're tired". "No I'm not!" she grumbled. "Yes you are... Go to sleep Ness, I love you." I whispered. We laid on her queen size bed until she fell back to her peaceful sleep.

**NSPOV**

It was now morning again. Jacob had left. I heard voices in the kitchen. I hopped out of my bed, put my slippers on and headed to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom making toast. "Good Morning honey I was just making you some toast." My mother said. My dad was sitting in the kitchen table reading the news paper. "Good Morning Dad".  
"Good Morning Ness". I sat down next him. "Here you go." My mother said putting a plate of buttered toast in front of me. I grabbed a piece and took a bite.

"Are you ready for the shopping trip with Alice?" My father chuckle. "Oh"I groaned.  
"You are just like your mother!" My father said.  
"Hey well at leat you get to take Jacob with you." My mother said.  
Edward sighed and continued reading the newspaper. I finished my toast and washed the plate and headed back to my room. I looked into my huge walk in closet and picked out an emerald colored silk cami. I noticed the shirt matched the ring Jacob gave me. I smiled to myself then continued getting my clothes out. After I picked them out for today's shopping trip, I hopped in the shower. After a few minutes in the shower I hopped out and wrapped myself in a towel.

I quickly got dressed and blow dried my hair.

"Hey Mom, Dad".  
"Alice is waiting for you". My father said.  
"Oh great". I groaned..  
"Alice's thoughts are happy and exicted that you agreed to go shopping". My father said.  
"Come on lets go see her. She's at Grandma and Grandpa's" My mother said.  
"Yeah Okay" I replied.

Aunt Alice was there waiting for me with a wide grin on her face.

"Nessie your here! Yes! Now we can go shopping!"

"Yeah I guess we can". I sighed.  
"Hold on let me go get my purse!" Alice said cheerfully. I wonder where Jacob was I haven't seen him all daY.  
"He's down in La Push again". My father said.  
Sometimes I forget that he can read my mind.  
"Oh".  
"Come on Ness lets go!" Aunt Alice yelled from the stairs.  
"Fine lets go" I grumbled. I really wanted Jake to come shopping, so I wouldn't be completely miserable. Aunt Alice ran to me cheerfully.

"Okay lets go!" Aunt Alice said. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the door.  
"Wait!" I yelled. "Bye Mom. Bye dad... I'll call you if i'm I need you..." I said. "Come on Ness nothing's going to happen". She groaned as she dragged me to her yellow Porsche. I sighed then hopped into the car. "Yay! we're going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah" I sighed. "Aww come on Ness I'm sorry Jacob couldn't make it...But we can still have some fun." I half smiled at her. The rest of the ride to Seattle was pretty quiet. I looked out the window and day dreamed the whole way there. "We're here!." Alice said. I sighed one more time then hopped out of the car. "Come on lets get our shop on!" Alice shreeked in excitement. she grabbed my wrist again and dragged me into the first store we saw.

It seemed like we had beem shopping for hours. I had about 30 shopping bags in my hand, and that wasn't even counting the bags we already put in the car. "Aunt Alice?" I said. There was no answer. She must be somewhere in this stupid store. _Ringgg Ringgg Ringgg._

It was my phone I sat the bags next to my feet then answered the phone. "Hello?" I said. A firm, Husky voice that I love answered.  
"Hey Ness..sorry I haven't seen you all day." Jacob said. "Its okay... I know you have duties."  
"So hows the shopping trip with Alice? I'm sorry... I really wanted to come but..."

"No its okay" I interupted. "I mean really, Jake its fine... I got a lot stuff and believe me so did Alice"I chuckled.  
"Glad you're having fun". He said. "Fun" I sighed. "Well I'll see you tonight okay?" He said. "Okay". I replied. "I love you". Jacob whispered.. "Love you too."

* * *

"Ness" Aunt Alice called out. I grabbed the bags then walked towars her. "Are you ready to go?" She asked. "More than ready." I answered. "Okay then lets go."  
We walked towards the car. I put the shopping bags in the back seat, then got in myself. "That was fun huh?" Alice said. "Yeah". I replied.  
"You are going to look so cute on your first day of your senior year of high school!" Alice said. "Yeah". I said again. "Oh, Yay! and we definitely need to come back to pick out your prom dress!" Aunt Alice shreeked. " Yeah, Its going to be a fun year." I sighed. "You are such a buzz kill sometimes!"

I smiled then turned the radio on.

* * *

We were home we both grabbed all the bags from the back seat then walked towards the mansion. I reached to open the door but someone had opened it for me... It was my father. "Here Ness Let me help you". He said. He grabbed some of the bags from my hands and set them down in the living room.

"god, Alice I don't think there's anything left in Seattle!" Uncle Emmett Chuckled. Aunt Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "Did you guys have fun?" Aunt Rosalie asked. "Yes! Well I did anyway!" Aunt Alice said.  
"It was fine". I added. "Sorry Jacob couldn't come with you." My mom said. "Yeah". I replied.  
"Why don't we take your bags to the cottage.?"My father asked. "Yeah that would be great"  
I grabbed a few bags, my father took a few, Uncle Emmett took a few and mom took the rest of the bags.

"I think Alice went overboard". My mom said. "Ya think?" Emmett chuckled. They all set the bags into my room. I decided to stay in the cottage, I didn't want to go back to the mother stayed with me she didn't want to go either, that and she didn't want to leave me alone again... cause of the last incident. It was 3:30 P.M. I walked over to the kitchen to get some orange juice then walked back into my room. I was bored and a little tired. I turned on my TV did a little channel surfing. I looked down at my emerald ring. I sighed. I missed Jacob. *Knock *Knock *Knock. Some one was knocking at the door I got off my bed and walked over to see who it was. I opened it and saw Jacob!

I jumped on him and kissed his firm lips excitedly. "Hello to you too Ness". I blushed. "Oops sorry that was a little out of line". I said still blushing. "Naww its okay.. It felt good". He said smiling. "Good". "Hey Jake". My mom said from the kitchen. "So how was your shopping trip with Alice?" He asked. "It was... interesting." I said. I showed him all the bags and he smiled and joked about me and Alice buying everything in the store. We sat on the couch.  
"So school starts next week". He said. "Don't remind me"  
"Dont worry... this year will be a great I promise". He said as he kissed my hand.


	5. Ready For School

**Okay Here's Chapter 5! It Nessie And Jake getting ready for there first day of senior year!**

**NSPOV**

**Chapter 5**

**1 week Later......................... **

"Nessie, Honey wake up you dont want to be late on your first day of school do you?" I heard my mothers say. "Ugh". I groaned. "Come on Ness wake up". I groaned again gave a good stretch then stood up on my bed. "I'm going to go make you some breakfast while you get ready okay?" She said. "Yeah, okay thanks" I said.

After she left I got off my bed, grabbed a towel then headed off to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and hopped in. The water gave me a wake up call. After a few minutes I got out wrapped my towel tightly around me, then walked back to my room. I walked out of the bathroom and ran into someone in the hallway. "Oh!" I said. "Sorry Ness". It was Jacob. "Oh its okay". I said holding my towel so it wouldn't fall off. He was staring at me. "Uhh Jake can I like get dressed now?" I said. "Huh? What?". He said. "Can you let me go in my room so I can get dressed?" I said. "Oh.. Yeah sorry..". He said. I walked past him, walked into my room and closed the door behind me.

**Jacob POV**

I walked over to her cottage so that we can go to school together. I knocked lightly on the door,then Bella let me in. "Hey Jake". She said. "Hey Bells". I replied. "Renesemee is taking a shower". She said. "Oh Okay". I said. "I'm making some breakfast, for you and Ness". She said. I smiled "Yum". "Were's Edward?" I asked. "He's with Emmett but he's on his way back". She said. "Oh, okay". I said. "I'm going to go finish making breakfast". She said.

"Yeah, Okay". I said. I wanted to go to Nessie's room and wait for her.. ..but I know she would kick me out so that she could get dressed. I didn't care though I started walking to the hallway that led to her bedroom. As I walked I bumped right into Nessie, who at the moment was getting out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

"Oh!" she said holding her towel so it didn't fall off. I guess when I bumped into her it almost fell of her perfect angelic body. I couldn't help but stare at her. I thought about what the towel would look like off of her. I heard a deep growl, Edward must be home... But I didn't care I continued to stare like an idiot. Then I heard her say something. "Uhh Jake can I like get dressed now?" She said. "Huh, What?" Was all I could manage to say, god I'm an idiot. "Can you let me go in my room so I can get dressed?" She said again. Oh.. Yeah sorry..". I said. She walked past me walked to her room and closed the door behind her.

I sighed and walked back into the kitchen where I could smell the aroma of Bacon and Eggs. I walked in the kitchen Edward and Bella where there making breakfast. "Hey Ed, Bella". I said. "Hello Jacob". They both said. "How was it down in La Push?" Edward asked. "Complicated...." I said. I heard a knock on the door. "Jake can you get that?" Bella asked. "Sure" I said. I walked over to the door to see who it was.

There was a pixy like figure that I knew could only be... "Alice?" I said. "Hey Jake! Where's Ness? I have to get her ready for school!" She said cheerfuly. She walked right past me said hello to Bella and Edward then skipped right into Nessie's room. I sat down at the kitchen table waiting for Nessie to come out. I stood there in silence, while Edward and Bella cooked. I sighed then saw a beautiful figure come from the hallway. It was Nessie. Alice had done her makeup and her hair. She looked more beautiful than she already was. Her dark curls her face her perfect body. "Wow.. Ness you look.... Great." I said.

She blushed. "Thanks". She said. "Breakfast is ready!" Bella called out. "Come on Jake lets go, Stop staring". Alice joked. Ness walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. I sat down in a seat beside her. "Here ya go!" Bella said putting a plate in front of me and Nessie. I dug in, it tasted pretty good. I glanced over at Nessie she smiled at me and took a bite out of her eggs. I smiled back. and finished what was left on my plate. "I'm done". I said. with a smile. "Me too". Nessie said. "It was great, thanks". I said.

Nessie got up and I did too. I grabbed our plates and Edward took them from my hands and stuck them in the sink and half smiled at me. That was weird.

"You ready?" Edward asked Nessie and I. "Yeah I guess so." Nessie answered. Edward and Bella wished us a good day. We walked to my car so that we could drive to school. "We're going in your car?" Nessie said. "Yup". I said. "Okay lets go." She said. I hopped into the car and we slowly drove away from the cottagage.

**This is probably my shortest chapter but dont worry ch.6 is on its way! :)**


	6. First Day

**Okay here's chapter 6! Its Nessie's And Jacobs first day of school. **

**NSPOV. **

**Chapter 6**

We finaly arrived at Forks High School. The same school my mother, Father and my Uncle's and Aunts went to. Here I was still known as Renesemee Cullen, but the story was that I'm the Cullen's cousin, from California. And Jacob is known as Jacob Wolfe. Also from California. Jacob got out of his car then he walked over to the passenger door and opened it for me. I smiled and he smiled back. We walked to the high school.

"So we have all our classes together." Jacob said. "Well besides Gym". I smiled. "What really! How did you do that!" I said. "Well... Your father pulled some strings.... "Really, My father helped you?" I said. "Well only because I'm going to be protecting you." He said. "Right". I said. "Come on lets go". He said. We walked into the halls when someone stopped us.

"Hey, Renesemee!" It was Ethan Yorkie. (Eric Yorkies Little brother.) I met him my first day at Forks High School. Nice boy, he had a huge crush on me though... That sorta creeped me out. Jacob was standing at my side studying Ethan. "Hey Ethan". I said. "Whoa Renesemee who's that big guy?" Ethan asked. "He's my..." "I'm her boyfriend from California". Jacob interrupted. "Oh, Hi?" Ethan said. "Well... I think I should go I don't want to be late for class". Ethan said. "Yeah". I said. Jacob and I walked to our first class, which was English. We walked in and sat together in the back next to the window.

"Hello Class... I'm Mr. Quin". Mr. Quin kept babbling and babbling about all the fun we where going to have this year. "Whoopee" Jacob said sarcastically. I kicked him from underneath his desk.. with a little to much force. "Ow! Ness!" Jacob said. "Mr. Wolfe Do we seem to have a problem?" Mr. Quin said. "No every things fine". Jacob said with a smile. Mr. Quin looked at us both then continued babbling. Then Some one threw a piece of crumbled paper on my desk. I opened it up.

_"Ow thanks alot i think you dislocated my foot!!!_ Jacob wrote.

_"Sorry Jake, I didn't mean to kick you that hard. _I wrote back. I passed him the note when Mr. Quin was writing something on the board.

He read it then ripped out another piece of paper and wrote something. He quickly passed it to me so the teacher wouldn't catch us.

I opened the piece of paper and read it.

_"Your Lucky I heal!"_ He wrote.

_"Aww Get over it_" I wrote back. I passed it one last time.

Jacob read it then smiled and mouthed the words "Fine"

After English we walked to Math. Again we took our seats in the back this time away from the window. Across of me sat Mark Newton. (Mike Newton's Little Brother)

"Okay class take your seats". Mr. Varner said. "god,that guy still teaches?" Jacob said. "I looked at him in wide eyes. I mouthed "Shut Up" To Jake. He smiled a wide smile. After Math we had History then Lunch. I needed to find my locker it was locker number 515. I looked and Looked until finally I found it and to my suprise Jacob's locker was right next to mine. I put my Math and English books away and then headed towards History class.

Jacob was of course beside me. I smiled at him before we entered the classroom. Again we took our seats and waited for the class to end. Jacob yawned as History class went on and on and on, Then finally. _Bringgg Bringg Bringgg _The bell rang. "Finally" Jacob yawned. I smiled again and this time he smiled back. We got up and started to walk over to lunch. He held my hand as we walked. People stared. They knew for the past 3 years that I never held anyones hand and I never went out with Mark or Ethan or any other boy that payed any interest in me.

But now I was here Holding Jacob's hand. Mark had sorrow in his eyes seeing me with Jake. He's been trying to get me to go out with him and so had Ethan... But I knew the only person that could have my heart was Jake. We were now in the cafeteria.I heard a chuckle come from Jacob. "What?" I said. "Nothing..... Its funny seeing there faces as I hold your hand I wonder what there faces will look like when I do this." He suddenly grabbed me and his lips met mine. He kissed my passionately........ In front of every one! He finally pulled his lips away from mine. "Jake? what the hell was that?" I said. Every one in the cafeteria was staring.

There Eyes looked like they where going to pop out of there sockets!. "Nothing I just felt like I needed to do it". He said. "Why? Are you trying to state that I'm your girlfriend or Trying to humiliate me?" I yelled. "Whoa... Ness.... Look..... I'm sorry." He said. "Whatever". I walked over to the salad bar. Jacob fallowed me. "Can you like let me breathe for two seconds?" I said. "I'm sorry, Nessie how many god damn times do I have to say I'm sorry" He said. "Until you mean it!" I snapped.

"I do mean it". He said. I didn't look at him. "Forgive me Ness.... Please?" I tried to fight a smile I finally broke down and said. "I forgive you". "Thanks..." He said. This time it was my turn... I grabbed him and leaned in to kiss him. I kissed him with fury. This time I didn't care who saw. I pulled away and smiled down at him. "Whoah...... Ness that was.... that was something". He smiled back at me.

After lunch we had Biology I heard people gossiping about me and Jake and one of those people was of course Jenny Stanley. (Jessica Stanley's sister.) I sighed but I really didn't care what people said anymore. I knew I loved Jacob and noting could get in our way.


	7. Gym Class

**Okay Here's Chapter 7! **

**NSPOV**

**Chapter 7**

After Lunch we went to the rest of our classes and the one class that me and Jacob didn't have together.

"I'll see you after Gym okay?" Jacob said. "Yeah, See ya" I sighed then walked into the girls locker room. I quickly changed then walked to Gym class. Today we where playing Volleyball. Whoopee. I wasn't really into sports but I could still beat Uncle Emmett at a basketball game. "All right come on!" Coach Witmore yelled. . "Jenny Stanley your captain, Pick your first Member of your team ." Coach said. "Annie Webber! (Angela Webbers Sister) your captain Pick your first member." They started calling out names of the people they wanted on there team. I heard Name after Name after Name then Finally I heard mine. "Renesemee!I looked up to see which team I was on." I was Annie's team . I served. The ball went back and forth back and forth until Annie spiked the ball! "We all cheered. Again it went back and forth... Then I saw the ball come towards me I spiked it with too much force then I noticed what I had done........................................

**Jacob POV**

I walked into the guys locker room they where all staring at me especially those Mark and Ethan Dudes. "So you and Renesemee huh?" Some guy said. "I'm Adam by the way". He added.

"Jacob". I said. "And yes I'm with Renesemee." I said as I took off my shirt. "Dude! Seriously she's so damn hot! how did you get to her, she never goes out with anybody!" Adam said.

"Uhh we've actually been going out for a while, I guess we sort of just clicked." I said putting my Gym shirt on. "Iv'e been trying to get her to go out with me since Freshman year!" a guy named Chris added. "Is she a good kisser?" Some other guy said. "Uhhh.... yeah". I said. Mark and Ethan Looked at me. I smiled to myself at there faces of jealousey.

"I bet you she is..... how long have you guys been going out?" Adam asked. "Three years". I said. Me and Nessie didn't actually fall in love until she turned 15. "Wow really..... have you slept with her?" This guy from across the room said. I sighed at this stupid locker room talk. "Uhhh No." I said. "Wow your gay.... If Renesemee was mine psh.... " The same guy said. "Dude! can you not talk about my girlfriend in that way!" I interrupted.

"Sorry, god! just sayin". The same guy said. "Im Tommy Crowley." by the way. (Tyler Crowley's brother) I walked out of the locker room. "Adam and Tommy where behind me. "Wait up dude!" Tommy said. Adam and Tommy ran to me. "Come on you cant leave your buddy's behind." Adam said. Buddies? Okay.... I guess I just made some friends. We walked outside to the track where Coach Waters was there waiting. "Hustle, Hustle , Hustle!" Coach yelled. "Okay! Boys I want you to run the track twice!". Coach yelled. The guys groaned. Piece of cake! I said to myself.

"Go Go Go!" Coach said. I began to run. At first I ran along the side of Adam and Tommy but I noticed they couldn't keep up. I lost them they where way behind me. I was all the way at the front the others where far and I mean far behind me. I was the first to finish the track.

"Nice job, Jake". Coach said. I smiled and sat on the benches and waited for the rest to finish the track. Adam finished second then Mark then Tyler then Ethan... then the others came later. "All right boys!" Coach began. "All right I want 20 push ups!" they all groaned again. I smiled to myself again. I went down on the floor and began to do push ups. 17,18,19.....20! I finished first again with not one bit of sweat on my head. The guys all groaned. "Nice Job Jake". "Come on Boys! Be like Jake! Go Go Go!" All the guys looked at me with angry eyes. Except Adam and Tommy.

They all finally finished. "Okay boys where going to be playing some football so everyone grab some gear and lets play!" Coach said. I walked over and put the football gear on. "Alright... Tommy... Mark... Captains! pick yout team members!" Coach said. I heard my name called first. "Jake!" It was Tommy. I walked over by his side and waited until he picked the other members of our team. It was pretty cool Adam got to be on our team.

We began the game. after Tommy after yelled HUT! Tommy threw the football to Adam who at the time was open. Mark was about to tackle Adam. "I'm open!" I yelled. He glanced at me and threw the ball to me before Mark tackled him to the ground. I saw the ball hurdling towards me I caught it! yes!. I had the ball in my hand and I ran all the guys tried to tackle me but they missed by a second a leaped to the goal with the ball still in my hand. I made it!

I scored a touch down. By the time I scored a goal Gym was over. "Good, Job Jacob!" Coach said. "Man, you would be great on the football team!" Coach said. "Thanks coach". I said. The guys still looked at me with angry eyes. I knew why they where angry I was already the coaches favorite I was asked to be on the football team, I already fit in with the crowd when most of these guys had to work there way up.

We walked back to the locker room. Adam and Tommy walked beside me but didn't say anything. I took off my clothes wrapped my towel around my waist and headed for the showers. On my way there Some One put there hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see who it was. It was a guy named Chris... Who I guess was the top dog in guy world. Always got what he wanted... Always was the coachs favorite. It was nice to have Adam and Tommy to fill me in with this kind of stuff. "Look, Jakey!" He said as he pushed me into a gym locker. I knew I could kick his ass right there and then but I wanted to hear what he had to say. He pinned me to the locker. "Look, I don't want any trouble". I said. "Jakey, Jakey, Jakey..... Look all of us here worked are way up here... And we just hate seeing prance around acting like your the big shot.... Because here I'm the Big shot." He taunted. He laughed then let me go. I could of snapped his arm like a twig. I sighed then headed back to the showers.

**NSPOV**

I saw the ball come towards me I spiked it with too much force then I noticed what I had done........................................

I had smacked the ball to hard and end up hitting Jenny in the head The ball popped she fell to the floor, knocked out. blood streamed down her face. "Oh my god Jenny are you okay?" Annie said all the girls ran over to her. I walked over her unconscious body. I yelled. "Jen.. Jen..I'm so sorry!" I said. "Girls,Girls move out of the way!" Coach Witmore said. "Okay, girls someone call 911". Coach Witmore said. "Annie quick got her cell phone out and dialed.

The ambulance was finally here the whole school was outside watching. I had tears in my eyes. Then I heard a voice call out my name from the large crowd. "Nessie!, Nessie!" It was Jacob. He fought through the crowed and ran up to hug me. "Nessie what happened!" More tears ran down my face. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry...... I cant believe it...." "I hurt Jenny Stanley!" I choked out. More and More tears streamed down my face as they took Jenny away.

**Ooooo Cliff Hanger! :)**


	8. Hospital

**Thanks You Guys so much for reading and reviewing my story! glad you like it!**

**NSPOV**

**Chapter 8 **

They took Jenny away and Jacob held me tightly in his arms. "Come on we got to go to hospital" I said. Tears still drowned down my face.

"Okay...Shhh... Ness..... Calm down".Jacob said. "Jacob How can I calm down!?" I yelled. "I'm a Monster! ,I hurt that poor girl and now she's lieng in a hospital bed because of me!" I yelled again. "Stop It! Your not a monster!" Jacob roared. I looked at him with my pained eyes they where soaking up in tears. I didn't say anything after that.

We walked to his car in silence. We both hopped in and Jake drove to the hospital.

We where finally there. I walked to the hospital doors and nearly slammed them open. The lady at the counter in the hospital Lobby recognized me, She knew me as Carslile's Niece.

(Really Carslile's Gran daughter But you get the picture) "Renesemee?" The nice lady named Robin said. "Yeah... Umm I'm looking for Jenny Stanley" I said. "Oh.. Jenny yeah Your Uncle Carslile is treating her. "I'm one of Jenny's visitor and also I would like to speak to Carslile." I said. I noticed my voice was cracking, Man I didn't want to cry in front of Robin. Jake was now behind me waiting for Robin to give us an answer.

"Oh.... Well...... I'm not supposed to give Patient Info...." "Renesemee!" It was Carslile. "Carslile!" I said running towards him. "Carslile what happened! Is she okay!" I panicked. "Nessie I think we should... talk... In my office." Carslile said. We walked into his office Jacob still behind me... To my surprise My parents where there they obviously heard the news........ I sat down and Jake sat beside me,he tried to hold my hand but i pulled it away. "We need to talk." Carslile said.

"Nessie What Exactly happened?" My father said. Tears flowed down my cheeks. "We where playing Volleyball.....and....I......I......I was caught up in the game and when the ball came to me i spiked it with to much force,then.........". I cried harder Jacob looked at me with pain in his eyes I knew he didn't want to see me like this. "What are we going to do, How bad is she?" My mother said, to Carslile.

"Jenny has a concussion....So I'm pretty sure she's going to be alright....but we have to get our story strait." Carslile said. My father nodded his head. "Alright so what are we going to say." My mother said. "What are you guys going to say?... Huh?... What your going to tell them I'm on steroids or something!" I said.

"Nessie!" My mother hissed. "Well... We can just tell them you had an adrenaline rush?" Carslile "Okay so here's the story Nessie got an adrenaline rush hit Jenny in the head..then she fell to the ground." My father said. "What about the ball?..It popped." I said. "We will replace it before anyone notices. That's right after the ball hit Jenny's head it flew to the other side of room...I dont think anyone noticed the ball popped but me.... I hope. "Alright we got our story strait...Nessie its time." Carslile said. Time! I didn't want to face Jenny not yet! but I knew it was now or never. I stood up and walked with Carslile to her hospital room.

I walked in Jenny's hospital room. Carslile half smiled at me..then left me alone to talk to her.

"Jenny?" I said. She stood up from her hospital bed and looked at me.

"Yeah? What....What happened?" She said.

Uh Oh here it comes again. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and began tell her the story.

"Uhhh... Well...We where playing Volleyball and I hit you in the head and you fell to the floor. I chocked out.

"What!?,Ooo Ow!.. My head." She said.

"Am I going to be okay? Is my face okay?" She said. . "Your face is fine". I said.

"Good because I'm cant look like crap when I ask Mark out!" She said.

god she's so full of herself.

Then Carslile came in. "Hello Jenny, How are you feeling?" Carslile said.

"I'm okay... My head hurts though!" She said

"We'll take care of that, Nurse Lucy!" He called out.

"When can I go home, I need to go home soon because I want to ask Mark Newton out this weekend!" She said

Carslile chuckled. "Well we still need to run some tests So maybe Tomorrow". Carslile said.

"Ow...My head hurts!" Jenny said.

"Ness I think Jenny has had enough visitors for today." Carslile said.

"Oh...Okay". I said.

I walked out of the room and walked back to Carslile's office. I saw My Mother, Father and Jacob waiting for me.

"Hey Ness, How'd It go?" Jake said.

"It was fine.... She's fine." I said. "That's Great!" Mother said. "Yes...Come on I think we should head home." "Lets go". I said. We got up said goodbye to Carslile then walked outof his office. Jacob held my hand as we walked. My father and mother where behind us as we walked. I looked up into Jacob's eyes and He leaned in to Kiss me. His firm lips touched mine but then he pulled away. "Jacob!" My father said. "What! I was just kissing her!" Jacob said. "Jake, can you just not kiss her in front of me Edward,and you know how Edward gets. "It would be better if they didn't kiss at all." My father mumbled. I sighed, and Jacob sighed.

"I'm going to ride home with Jake okay?" I said. My father looked at me and sighed and said, "Okay". I walked out of the Hospital still holding Jacobs hand. "Bye Mom I'll see you at home." I said. "Bye,Ness". She said before leaving the parking lot with my father in his Volvo. We walked to Jakes car. Jacob quick grabbed me and lightly pushed me against his car and kissed me with so much passion I didn't want to stop. His firm lips crushed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then Jake pulled away. "Ness....I think we forgot that wer'e making out in a parking lot." He said.

"Oh Yeah....Oops." I said. I looked up at the hospital and saw Jenny looking out her window from her Hospital bedroom watching me and Jake make out. Great here comes more gossip and Rumors. I sighed whatever who cares. I love Jake and I really didn't care if they said anything about us. I loved him to much to let something like that to get between us.


	9. Familiar Face

**Okay here's chapter 9! Its been a couple weeks since Jake and Nessie have been going to school together. There's some trouble heading to La Push and The Cullens. :0**

**NSPOV**

**Chapter 9**

It was Wednesday morning it was 6:00 A.M. I stretched then got up and walked towards my door and opened it. I heard a noise from the living room. I fallowed the noise to the living room and saw Jacob snoring his head off on the couch. I guess mom let him stay over night. I walked over and looked down at him. I leaned over and gave him a kiss, he crinkled his nose and slowly opened his eyes. "Ness?" He said. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you". I said. "

Naww Its all good". He said as he pulled me into the couch next to him. "Its cold today". I said. He took the blanket that rested on top of him and put it over me too. He held me tightly against his body. "Warm now?" He said. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Very". I said. He kissed my neck then whispered something in my ear. "Happy Birthday". He said. Happy Birthday?. "Wait My Birthday isn't today". I said. "I know but its coming very soon". He said. "Its not until Friday." I said. I sat up on the couch. "I'm going to start getting ready for school,And I think you should too." I said. "Uh Ness". He sighed. "Yeah?" I said. "I'm not going to school....today". He said. "Oh okay then lets ditch today me and you". "Uh Ness, I have to go down to La Push today alone ." He interupted. "Sorry". He said. "Oh....Yeah.....its fine." "All Right then I'm going to start getting ready." I said. i got off the couch and went into m room to get ready for school.

**7:00 A.M. **

I finally finished getting ready. Jacob came to say goodbye to me before he had to leave. "Mom". I said. "Yes?" She said. "Can I take your car to school?" I said. "Sure". She said handing me the keys. "Jacob's Not going to school?" Mom said. "No...Not today". I said. "Oh....Okay.... have a good day." She said. "Thanks". I said. I walked over to my mothers car and drove to Forks High......Without Jacob.

**Jacob POV**

I said my goodbye to Nessie than morphed back into a wolf and headed to La Push.

_"Hey, Jake hows it going dude?" Seth said._

_"Fine ,thanks". I said._

_"Hello Jacob". Sam said._

_"Sup, Sam". I said._

_"Jacob". Leah said_

_"Leah". I said._

_"So, hows school." Seth chuckled._

_"Pretty,good I got asked to be on the football team.....And I get to stay close to Nessie." I said_

_"Oh for the love of god!". Leah Grumbled._

_"Shut Up Leah! No ones talking to you!" Seth said._

She didn't say anything after that.

_"Awesome dude so are you going to join, the football team?" Seth said_

_"Uhhh Maybe.....I don't know man.... I want to but its cheating". I said._

_"Oh....Yeah....That sucks". Seth said. _

Sam, Leah, Seth and I all walked in the forest together side by side. Paul and the rest if the pack stayed home,today. I started to think about Nessie and what she was doing at the moment until I realized The Pack could hear my thoughts. "_Ugh! Jacob seriously! get over her already!" _Leah thought. I

rolled my eyes at her. "_Live with it!" _I said. She growled at me then I heard something. "_Did you hear that?" _I said. "_Hear what?" Seth said. _I heard the noise again,it was a swooshing sound and the sound of foot steps. "_Hear That!" I said. "I hear it! lets see what it is." _We followed the strange noise until it came to a stop. I saw a blur past right by a tree. then the blur made a swooshing sound and was going pretty fast. The blur finally stopped. I crouched down so hopefully didn't see me,even though I knew it could smell me. It stopped and I looked at it. It was a girl. It was a vampire I was damn sure of it. She was pale white, Had Auburn colored hair and Had Crimson colored eyes,short almost as small as Alice. This face was so familiar like I've seen her before..... I stepped back a little bit. "_Dammit! I stepped on a twig!". _The familiar face had heard the noise and shot a glance at me with her Crimson colored eyes. She looked at me with so much hatred I felt sudden pain I let out a loud yelp. Then the familiar face was gone......

**NSPOV**

I got to school went to my locker then headed off the English. It was still a little early the teacher wasn't in the class room yet so the class room was a jungle. I sat down and looked over at the empty seat...Jacobs seat. Then somebody slide over and sat on it. I looked up to see who it was. It was that guy Chris... "Is this seat taken?" Chris said. "Uhh..." "I said. "Thanks". He said sitting down next to me. "I know I don't have a chance, but I just wanted to hear an angel talk " Chris said. "Uhhh?....Thanks?" I

tried to fight a smile at his cheesy pick up line. He kept staring at me through the entire class. Every time I looked over at him he had a stupid smile on his face. Finally class was over! I walked out of the classroom and walked into my next class. I had this class also with Chris and again he sat down next to me and continued to stare.

I went to class after class after class until finally lunch. I grabbed an apple and a bottled water and took my seat next to Annie Webber. We talked and ate and talked and ate. Then Someone brushed pass me and touched my hair. I looked back to see who it was. It was Chris again! He gave me a smile then sat down at his table with all the jocks.

I was starting to get a little worried. He knows I'm Jacob's girlfriend right? Or maybe not... I don't know. The bell rang again and lunch was now over. I was the last one out of the cafeteria. I walked to my locker I think I was the only one in the halls. I walked over to my locker opened it and got the books I needed for my next class. I took a glimpse out the window and saw a fast going blur. The blur finally stopped it was a girl..... A familiar girl. She looked at me with her piercing Crimson colored eyes. Then she was gone! She had Crimson eyes Auburn colored hair and she was small like Alice. I quickly looked away from the window. She looked so familiar like I've seen her before.

**Oooo Who do you think it is? Whats going to happen next? Another Cliff Hanger! :) I'll try to update soon. **


	10. Taken

**Okay here's chapter 10! Lets see who this mysteriouse familiar face really is............**

**NSPOV**

**Chapter 10**

I quickly looked away from the window. I thought about the familiar face. Oh wait,crap! I'm going to be late for class. I shut my locker door then someone was standing behind it. "What the hell?" I said. It was Chris again! "Whats up?" He said. "Uh.. look Chris I'm going to be late for class...Sorry". I said. I tried to walk away but he walked in front of me blocking my path. He looked me up and down, which made me feel uncomfortable. "So what do you say we ditch and go back to my place?" Chris said.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Come on You know you want me". He said. "I got to go". I said."Aww come on baby, Jacob doesn't have to know". He said. He put his hand on my cheek. I quickly slapped it away with my hand. "Get away from me!" I said. I pushed him out of my way and ran out the school doors I didn't want to go back to school. I left moms car in the parking lot. So I ran towards the forest.

I ran through the cold and dreary forest not caring where I would end up. I finally stopped. I wanted to go back to the spot, Me and Jacob's spot. I tried to remember where it was. I ran again trying to remember, I tried ro concentrate on the sound of water. Yes! I think I found it. I concentrated on the noise and tried to fallow it. I think I'm getting close I can hear the sound of the water becoming louder. I walked pass some trees then I saw the waterfall come into view.

I ran towards it. I found it! Yes! I sat down in the same spot Jake and I sat down and had our picnic. I looked at the water as it flowed to peacefully. I layed down and stared at the dreary sky,then suddenly something brushed passed me. I stood up quickly.

"Jake? Is that you?" I said. No one answered. I heard a fast swooshing sound. "Who's there?" I shouted. It was all a finally stopped. "Hello, Renesmee Cullen". It was the same woman I saw in the window. She smiled at me with an evil smile. She was so familiar!

"Who Are you?" I yelled. She didn't answer but she jumped on me. She pinned me down to the ground. "HELP! JAKE! MOM DAD! SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!! I screamed. "Shut up!" She yelled then slapped me across the face. Come on do something! I said to myself. I pulled my leg back and gave it a good swing at her face. Crap! I missed. She looked back at me with her angry Crimson eyes. I felt a stabbing pain when she looked at me. It hurt so bad I screamed. She stopped then put tape on my mouth. "You will not say another word!" She yelled. She rolled off of me and picked me up off the ground. And once again looked me in the eye and I felt the pain again this time it was worst and everything went black.................

**EPOV**

**This is what was happening during Nessie was in school and Jake was with the pack.**

I walked into the cottage and saw Bella sitting on the couch in boredom. "Hello Love". I said. "Hey Edward". Bella said. I sat down on the couch next to her and planted a kiss on her lips. "Where's your car?" I said. "I let Nessie borrow it, since Jake didn't go to school today." She said. "What did the mutt had to go down to La Push?" I muttered. "Yes he did". Bella said. "You know Nessie's birthday is on Friday". She said. It was true my little Nessie's birthday was on Friday.

"Turning seven". I said. "Technically Yes." Bella said. I didn't like the thought of my only daughter growing up, But I had to accept that she had to grow up someday I especially had to accept the idea of her and that _Mutt._That one was harder to accept. "I'm bored." Bella said. "Well, what do you want to do?" I sighed. She smiled at me with a devious smile. I knew exactly what she wanted. "Right now?" I said. "Come on. " She said. as she pulled me off the couch. I couldn't say no to my angel. We walked into our bedroom and now all the boredom was behind us.

I rolled off the bed and put my clothes back on. And so did Bella. "I love you". I said. "I love you too." She said back. Oh how I loved my precious Bella. After I finished putting my clothes on We decided to go to the Mansion. I walked slowly with her to the mansion. I held her beautiful hand as we walked. She looked at me and smiled. Then her smile was gone from her face. "What is it love?" I said. "I thought I heard something." She said. "What?" I said. "There it is again! Listen!" She said. I listened closely. and then saw a blur past right by my face. "What was that?" Bella said. "I don't know". I said. I saw it again it headed towards our cottage.

"What is it!" Bella yelled. "I don't know lets go see Carslile." I said. We ran with as fast as we could until we finally got to the mansion. I opeden the door letting ourselves in. "Hello Edward, Hello Bella." Esme said. "Esme! wheres Carslile!" I said. "He's in his study,Why?" Esme said. "Bella and I saw something". I said. "What kind of thing?" Emmett said. "I don't know I have to speak to Carslile. I ran upstairs to Carslile's study with Bella and the rest of the family fallowing. " Carslile!" I said. "Edward what is it?" Carslile said. "Bella and I saw something." I said. "What kind of thing?" Carslile said. "I dont know it was a fast going blur." I said.

"Do you think it could be another vampire?" Rosalie said. "Possibly...Did you see where it was headed?" Carslile said. "It was going towards our cottage." I said. Then there was a Crash only a vampire could hear. "What was that?" Emmett said. "I don't know but its coming from the cottage." Bella said.

"Come on lets go". Alice said. I ran out of Carslile's study and ran to the cottage with everyone fallowing again. Then thats when I saw it all the windows in the cottage where broken the curtains where torn and the door was ripped off. Esme and Alice looked at the nearly destroyed house. I walked into the cottage and the couches where torn and there was glass all over the floor. Esme was horrified. I saw Renesemee's door it was broken off. I ran towards it and looked into her room. Like the others the window's they where shattered. Her dressers where wide open and her clothes where everywhere. I noticed there was a note on her pillow.

_I will find Renesemee Carlie Cullen and destroy her like she should have been years ago!. _

_Then I will come to destroy the rest of you Cullens! You and The child will be destroyed! Like you should have been in the first place._

_We will seek revenge! _

_Caius and Jane_

"No!" I yelled. "Edward what is it?" Bella said. "Jane and Caius! Theyre coming to kill Nessie!" I yelled. "What? How is this possible? They can't be here without the Volturi can they?" Alice said. "They could have left them? Maybe". Carslile said. "But why?" Bella said.

"They want all of us to be destroyed." I said. "We have to hurry! And Find Nessie!" Bella said. "Alice try to concentrate to see if you can see Nessie!!!" Bella yelled. "I don't know If I can She always comes out blurry in my visions!." Alice said. "Just try!" I shouted. Alice nodded her head then went into deep concentration. "Come on we have to get Nessie!" Bella yelled. "She's at school come on hurry!" I said. We rushed out of the cottage Bella, and I ran as fast as we could. Jasper and Alice took the car so that Alice could concentrate better. "We have to save her!" Bella yelled.


	11. Torture

**Okay here's chapter 11! Tee Hee! Here Edward, Bella and Jake are out looking for Nessie. Mean while Nessie wakes up to find herself locked in a underground room in a church in Italy. **

**EPOV**

**Chapter 11**

We where finally at the school the parking lot was empty excpet for maybe two cars one of them was Bella's. Then I saw a kid stumble out of the school. I sighed then walked over to him. "Excuse me". I said politely. "Have you seen Renesmee Cullen?" I said. "Uhh...Well A couple of hours ago she stormed out on me and uhh headed towards the forest." The boy said. "Dammit she's gone!" I grumbled. "Thank you." Bella said. "No problem." The boy said.

I saw Alice and Jasper drive in the school parking lot. Alice was still staring blankly into space,Which meant she was still concentrating. Jasper drove the car towards us then rolled the windows down so we could talk. "She's not here!" I said. "Alice is trying her best but her visions still come out blurry." Jasper said. Then I heard a gasp come from Alice. "Alice what is it? What do you see!?" Jasper said. "I see... I see Nessie near a waterfall....Its still blurry I cant quite make out the rest." She said.

"A waterfall?" I said. "That's It the waterfall come on!" Bella said. We listend closely for the sound of water. Alice and Japer went back home to drop off the car then they where come back and meet us at the waterfall. "I hear water!" Bella yelled. I fallowed her. I saw the waterfall come into view. I saw something move. I ran faster. "NESSIE!" I yelled. "NESSIE!" I yelled again. I was getting closer now. Then I saw what it really was. Its the wolves dammit!. Jacob saw me went behind a tree then came back human with only a pair of jeans on. "Jacob!" Bella yelled.

**JACOB POV**

I saw Edward and immediately went behind a tree and morphed back into human form. And put on a pair of jean I left the other day. "Jacob!" Bella yelled. I ran towards them both. "You won't believe who I saw!" I said. "Jacob, Nessie's missing". Edward choked out. I was shocked by his words. "Nessie's.....what?" I said. "She's been taken Jane and Caius they took her!" Edward said. "What? Why how could this happen?" I said.

"They want her and the rest of us dead!" Bella sobbed her tearless cries. "We have to save her where is she!" I said. "She was here last Alice saw her in one of her visions." Edward said. I felt Seth nudge my hand. "What! Seth!" I yelled. He whimpered then nudged me again. "Look Seth I'm trying to figure out how to save Nessie! Go over there!" I shouted. Seth let out a good howl then Nudged me harder.

"Fine!" I yelled. He walked over to a little spot then looked down at the ground. I tried to see what he was looking at. Then that's when I saw it....It was Nessie's ring!. "Edward,Bella!" I yelled. "I found Nessie's ring. I picked it up and layed it down on the palm of my hand and showed them the emerald ring I gave my Nessie. Then I saw a little Pixie like figure come out of the trees. "Alice!" Bella yelled. Then Jasper came walking behind her.

"She's not here!" Bella yelled. "Alice...Please...Try again... Try to see if you can see where Nessie is!" Bella pleaded. Alice began to concentrate. I wanted to scream. What of they kill Nessie before we get were wherever she is! I love Nessie so much I just needed her to be safe in my arms. If I would of stayed with her instead of going to La Push this would of never happened! I heard Alice gasp. "I see her again!" Alice said. "She's....She's......Its getting blurry!" Alice said. "Alice concentrate". Jasper said. "She's in Italy." Alice said.

**NSPOV**

I woke up. The room was spinning then it stopped. It was pitch black except for a few candles that where lit. I stood up a little bit and noticed I was chained to a wall and sitting on cold stone floor. I gave it a good pull trying to break free but it wouldn't budge. "Now,Now Renesmee". I man voice said from the darkness. He finally walked in where the candles shined. His pale white skin glowed even brighter when the candle shined to his face.

He came closer to me and bent down to my level. I looked down and he put his hand up on my chin and raised it up to his face. I tried to move away from his grip but he held it tightly. That hurt but I brushed the pain off, for I knew there would be more to come. "Don't move my child it will hurt less." He said. He smiled deviously to me. Then slapped me across my face. I felt blood slowly run down my cheek. He then stood up chuckled and walked back into the darkness. A tear fell from the corner of my eye. I wanted to be in Jacob's warm arms instead of sitting in this cold damp floor. I stood there crying silent tears. Then I saw the girl come.

god why,why,why are they doing this to me! "Who are you!" I choked out. "What you don't remember me?" She said. "Its me Jane!" She then looked me in the eye again and I felt the stabbing pain I screamed in agony. "Why are you doing this to me?". I choked out. I was lying on the floor. trying to hold myself up. "I'm doing this because I wish you'd never been born!" She spat. "Why?" I whispered.

"Because I hate you and your stupid family! I couldn't stand it when they let you go! I wanted you dead! Just like Caius did!, But no they let you pass". "You are a danger to exposure! and I knew you would always be!" She yelled. She walked over to me with so much anger in her eyes. I tried to get up again, but she put her foot on my back and kicked me down. I fell flat down on my stomach and my face hit the floor hard. I whimpered.

More blood traveled down my face. "You see, Renesmee". She began. "I always wanted you and your family dead, but when I heard your little accident with Jenny Stanley I just couldn't take it anymore, I knew you would try to expose us one day, so I left Voltera with Cauis of course and came for you." She said. "It.....was.....an.......accident". I managed to choke out. "An accident you say you mean like this?" She looked me in the eyes and the pain came back again. It hurt so bad, it burned from inside of me. I wanted to be in Jacob's arms badly than ever. She looked at me with a harder sturn look and It hurt even more. "AHHH PLEASE STOP! I screamed. "Jake please,please....help me....help.....me." I whispered.

**I'll Try to update soon! Thanks for reviewing! :)**


	12. Going To Italy

**Here's Chapter 12! Thanks again for reviewing and reading my story! :) This Chapter is a little short Sorry! :]**

**Chapter 12**

**Jacob POV**

"Italy?" I said. "She's somewhere in Italy." Alice said. "We have to find her!" Bell cried. "We'll take the next plane to Italy at once". Jasper said. "Come on! we have to hurry!" I yelled. "Seth listen to Sam, I'm sorry buddy but Nessie needs me right now." I said. Seth whimpered then licked my face. "Lets go Jacob!" Bella yelled. We raced through the forest as fast as we could. The Cullen's raced up to the mansion. "Carslile!" Alice yelled. "They took Nessie, and we're headed to Italy." Edward said.

"What?" Carslile said. "Edward,you must go now! Esme,Rosalie, Emmett and I will meet up with you later". Carslile said. Then I saw Alice coming down her stairs with a luggage. "Alice!". Bella yelled. "Sorry I had to bring a few things!". "Son,go now!" Carslile said. Edward nodded and stormed out of the mansion and Alice,Jasper, Bella and I followed.

Alice and Jasper hopped into Alice's Porsche. Then I hopped in Edwards Volvo with Bella and Edward. Edward had so much pain in his eyes almost like when Bella was dying when she was pregnant with Nessie. Bella looked like she was going to crack any minute now. god,I should have stayed with Nessie she could have been with me safe in my arms. I felt sick to my stomach. A tear fell from the corner of my eye.

We where finally at the airport. Edward quickly parked the car. I got out of the car and saw Alice and Jasper pull up in the parking space next to Edward's Volvo. Jasper quickly got out of the car and got Alice's luggage's out of the trunk. We raced through the airport. "I need 5 tickets to the next flight in Italy." The lady looked at Edward and smiled. Oh for the love of god! . "Sir would you like coach our first class?" the lady behind the counter said. "Give me any seat you have, I dont care I just need to be on the next flight." Edward said.

Edward opened his wallet and handed the lady a wad of cash from it and through it in front of the lady. Her eyes bugged out when she saw it. "Okay...." She said. "Here the next flight is boarding now." She said. "Come on." I said. We quickly gave the guy our tickets then boarded the plane. Edward and Bella had there seats together and I was stuck with Alice, Jasper. The good thing was I had the window seat. Edward had gotten us in first class. The chairs I guess where supposed to feel better but I still was sick to my stomach and I wasn't comfortable one bit.

How could I be comfortable if I knew my Nessie was not. I put my head between my legs and rubbed my temples. "Alice?" I heard Jasper say. I looked up and saw her looking blankly into space . "Alice what is it?" Jasper said. "Nessie! I'm starting to see her more clearly." She said. Then she gasped and her hands flung to her mouth. She looked like she was going to cry if she could. "Alice what is it is there something wrong with Nessie!". I heard Bella say.

Bella and Edward walked over to our seats. "They're hurting her!" Alice said. "Jane and Cauis they're torturing her!" Alice said. I saw Edwards hands turn into a fist and his teeth clenched in hate. I can't believe it I'm letting those bastards harm my Nessie! "I'm such an idiot! The one thing you ask me to do Edward was to protect her and I screwed up!" I yelled. "Please sit down." the flight attendant said to Edward and Bella. "And also please keep your voice down". She said again. "Fine". Edward said. I wanted to scream. Im so stupid,stupid,stupid,stupid! I was raged at myself I wanted to ask Edward to slap me in the face,I didn't want my Nessie to suffer anymore I wanted to suffer for her. I could only imagine the pain they where causing her.

The plane was now landing. It was now Thursday morning I didn't sleep the way there, I couldn't sleep knowing my Nessie was being tortured.I was anctiouse to get off the plane. We where the first to get off the plane. Jasper quickly got Alice's bags, and Edward went to rent a car. I walked outside with Alice and Jasper waitng for Edward and Bella to come back.

I finally saw them Edward pull in a Ferrari and Bella pulled in with a Lamborghini. Of course Edward would rent the nice Italian Sports Car. Bella parked the car and let Jasper take over. I helped Alice put her luggage away then went into Ferrari with Edward and Bella. "Whats the plan what are we going to do." I said. "We're going to the Volturi". Edward said. "What?" How could we go the the Volturi when it was one of them that was hurting my Nessie. "We need to talk to them first". Edward said. "What about Nessie?" I said. "We have to figure out a plan before we face Jane and Caius." Edward said. I didn't say anything after that.

I saw a castle come into view Im guessing thats where _they _lived. Edward quickly parked the car. He was the first to get out of the car. He ran towards the castle doors And broke them right off. Edward walked into the castle and Bella and I fallowed. Then Edward, Bella and I where being surrounded by some freaky looking vampires. "Damnit the guards!" Edward yelled. The guards surround us and looked like they where going to kill us any minute now until we heard a voice. "Stop,let them go." Aman's voice said. The guards slowly backed away, they didn't take there eyes off of us though.

They watched our every move cautiously. "Edward? Bella what brings you here?". " Excuse me Aro we need to speak with you". Edward said. Aro I remember him.

"Yes,of course what is it?". Aro said. "Jane and Caius they have taken Renesmee". Edward said. "What? I know they left but they didn't say why." Aro said. "They want her and the rest of my family dead". "Well we have to take action soon, but we all know what Jane can do". Aro said.

"We, have to come with a plan first." Aro said again. "What? We have to go now!". I shouted. "We can't take action yet, we have to figure out a plan first!". Aro said. "Well I'm not going to be sitting on my ass while my Nessie is being hurt!". I was raged I didn't care what they did to me I just have to find Nessie and make her safe again. I didn't want to be sitting here doing nothing I needed to leave and search for her myself. "I'm leaving now, since you guys aren't doing anything I actually am." I said. I started running towards the broken door. "Jake! No wait don't go your going to get killed!". Bella yelled. I didn't look back. I didn't care if I got killed becuase if I died I'd be dying in the place of someone that I loved.

**I'm sorry I know that the last and this chapter have been short! but Iv'e already started Ch.13 so you wont have to wait that long. Tee Hee I liked how I ended this chapter becuase it kind of came out like Twilight when Bella says "_Ive never given much thought on how I would die". _Its funny how that happened in here in my story because I didn't even plan that I just went along with the story. :] And it kind of fit together with whats happening in my story. **


	13. I Have To Find Her!

**Okay here's Chapter 13! The wait is over! :] Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I love hearing what you guys think about my story!**

**Chapter 13**

**Jacob Pov**

I stormed out of the broken doors. I had to find her! I saw Alice and Jasper pull in. They parked the car and starting running towards me. I still didn't look back.

"Jacob where are you going?!" Alice yelled.

"I'm going to look for Nessie." I said.

"What? you dont even know where she's is! Where's Edward and Bella!".

"I'll find her! Edward and Bella are inside with the Volturi."

"Jacob I know you have faith in finding her yourself but....." She gasped and looked blankly into space again, wich meant she was seeing another vision of Nessie

"Alice! what do you see!" Jasper and I yelled at the same time.

"Jacob I see her! I know where she's at!" Alice shouted.

"What? Alice where is she I need to find her now!" I shook her by her shoulders.

"She's in an abonded church!" Alice shreeked.

"Alice what church! how far away is it!".

" I reconize the church its about 20 minutes from here!".

"Thank you Alice...Thank you."

"Jake you can't go alone and you still dont know where the church is!".

"Alice, I'll go with him." Jasper said.

Alice nodded her head and gave Jasper a kiss for it could of been there last.

"Jazzy be careful, I love you". Alice said.

"I love you to Alice." Jasper said.

"Come on lets go!". I said.

I quickly got in the car with Jasper as Alice went inside to find Edward and Bella. "Don't worry Jacob wer'e going to find her." Jasper said. "I know....how far did Alice say the church was?" I said. "About 20 minutes." Jasper said. I waited impatiently I needed my Nessie. "Can you drive any slower?" I said. "Jake calm down everything is going to be fine." We drove in what looked like the middle of noehere. Until I saw an old abandoned building. "Jasper is that it?". "I think so". Jasper said.

I wanted to get out of the car already. I grunted then opened the car door and hopped out while it was still going. "Jacob what are you doing!". Jasper yelled. "I can't wait anymore I'm going to save Nessie." I ran towards the old abandoned building as fast as I could. I got to the doors and try to open it. "Dammit its locked!". Ugh. I stood back a little then rammed right into the door causing it to fly right open. It was quiet to quiet. It was old and dusty in here. The floors creaked and the windows where so dusty you couldn't even look through them.

Then thats when I heard it. It was a loud piercing scream. It sounded like it was coming from under ground. "Nessie?" I whispered. I heard the scream again. From the corner of my eye I saw a staircase the led downstairs. Downstairs? Maybe it was an underground room. I slowly walked down the creaky staircase trying not to make a noise. It was very dark and getting dark by the second but then I saw a small shining light. I walked toawrds the light, And saw a few candles lit. I looked around the room and that when I saw it. My Nessie lying Lifelessly on the floor. Tears weld up in my eyes. I ran towards her and bent down on my knees and set her down on my lap. "Nessie!, Nessie baby wake up.".

**NSPOV  
**

It was now morning I think it was still dark in here. I felt so tired and weak. I hadn't slept through the night I was to scared to sleep. Every now and then Jane or Caius would come back and torture me more. I layed there hopelessly chained to a wall to weak to break free. I wanted to be safe at home with Jacob and my family. I closed my eyes and tried to remember my happy memories. First the day I saw my mother for the first time. Second when I knew I loved Jacob, and Third when Jacob took me to our spot.

I was starting by a piercing cruel voice. "Good morning, my child." It was Caius. I kept my eyes shut. "Are you still sleeping?" Caius said. I still didn't answer. "Because I think its time you should wake up!". He then kicked me and my eyes popped wide open as I yelped in pain. "Hello my child". Caius said. "I'm not your child!". I snapped. "What did you say!". Caius shouted. "I'm not your child!". I shouted. I was so weak that my voice was cracking as I said so. "My family is going to save me and I can't wait to see what they do to you!". I yelled. I was angry and weak. " You shouldn't of said that my child!". Caius said. "Jane!!!'". He called.

She quickly entered the room. "Yes?" Jane said. "Take care of her!" Caius yelled. She smiled and chuckled deviously at me. "It will be my pleasure." She said. Caius smiled at me before leaving the room. Then Jane she smiled at me again and then started the pain again. I screamed but I knew that wouldn't do anything to help. It felt like I was burning from the inside out. Like my heart was on fire. I screamed louder. I wanted the pain to stop.

I wanted Jane to just kill me already! Wait what am I thinking I couldn't hurt my mother father or Jacob like that I couldn't die. I started to feel dizzy suddenly the room was spinning. Then heard Jane's voice it was muffled because I felt myself losing consciousness. I couldn't quite make out her words. "Caius! did you hear that! I think someones here!". Jane yelled.

Then she stopped and walked away from me and left the room. Everything was spinning and my eyelids where slowly closing, as I was going into unconsciousness. Then that's when I heard it. "Nessie! Nessie baby wake up!". It was such a beautiful voice. The voice I loved to hear. I thought it was only my imagination then He held me and put me on his lap. I felt the heat of his skin on mine. "Nessie I'm so sorry". I felt his tears fall onto my tattered shirt.

I wanted to talk to him but my voice was to weak to speak. I tried to open my eyes but they felt like they where glued shut. I had to fight. I slowly creaked open my eyes. and saw my Jacob's beautiful face. "J-J-Jake". I whispered. "Nessie!" He held my tighter in his arms. And kissed my hair. "Jake your here, am I dead?" I whispered in my weak voice. He smiled at me. "No Ness I'm here your here and your safe now." I felt tears weld up in my eyes.

"Lets get out of here." He said. He looked at the chains and ripped them right off the wall. and snapped them off my arms. My arms where red and purple from the chains. They throbbed in pain. He picked me up and cradled me like a baby. Then that when I saw it was Jane standing right behind him. "Jake watch out!". I screamed. Then he quickly turned around to face Jane.

Jane quickly kicked him with so much force that it sent him flying across the room with me still in his arms. We went through a wall and I tumbled out of Jake's arms. "Ness stay here, I'll be right back." He kissed the top of my head before phasing into a wolf. He stormed right back into the room where Jane was waiting. She snarled at him and lunged for his throat. Jacob quickly shook her off him and stood on top of her and bit her. She tried to cover her face and then she kicked him off of her.

I swear I heard a crack. "Jake!" I yelled. They tumbled into walls and snarled at each other in hatred. Jake now jumped on top of her and bit her throat. She screamed in pain. And Jake took care of her. I didn't want to look anymore. I closed my eyes until there was silence. I opened them again. Jake was kneeling beside into human form. "Jake!".

"Nessie I love you." He said. "I love you to." I said. I kissed his lips lightly. Then I looked up at him. "Uhh Jake?" I said. trying to fight a smile and and trying my best not to look. "What?" He asked confused. "Uhh Jake your not wearing any clothes." I said. "Oops must of ripped when I phased." He smiled. Again I tried my best not to look. I saw an old dust ragged towel on the floor that must of belonged to the church and gave it to Jacob. He smiled and wrapped it around his waist.

**Oooo Where's Caius!!???? What's going to happen next!!!!! :] Where's Caius?**


	14. Happy Birthday!

**Okay here's Chapter 14! The wait is over! :] Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I love hearing what you guys think about my story!**

**Chapter 14**

**NSPOV**

Jake tied the towel around his waist and picked me up off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my tightly. We walked through the broken wall and I saw Jane into a million little pieces. I closed my eyes and dug my face into Jacob's chest. "Nessie!". It was my Uncle Jasper. I looked up to see his face. "Uncle Jasper!." I said. "I took care of Jane but we have to burn her pieces before its to late". Jacob said. Jasper nodded. Then I saw my Mother and Father fallowed by Alice, Grandpa Carslile, Grandma Esme, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. "Mom Dad!" I shreeked. "Renesmee!". My mother said. My father grabbed me out of Jacob's arms and hugged me tightly. My mother kissed the top of my head and brushed my cheek gently. It stung a little becuase I had developed a bruise there.

"Come on we must go now." Carslile said. We walked out of the abounded old building. My father still held me in his arms. I was still to weak to stand and walk on my own. I felt so tired I hadn't slept the night before. We walked out of the building before Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett set it on fire. Wait a minute! I panicked What about Caius had he escaped? was he going to come back for me?. "Mom, C-C-Caius he escaped!". I sad with my quivering weak voice.

"Shh don't worry the Volturi is on it, calm down everything is okay, No one is going to hurt you like that ever again! I won't let them." My mother said. My father gently layed me into the backseat of a Ferrari. Jacob crawled in with me. I rested my head on Jacob's chest he kissed my hair,and I went off into deep sleep.

I woke up in a dark room but I could see the bright moonlight shining through the blinds. I was lying in a very comfertible bed and the room looked rather large. My father probably checked us in a luxury hotel. I stood up from the bed a little and stretched my arms out when I noticed I hit something. "Ow! Nessie!". Crap it was Jacob I accidently hit him in the face when I stretched my arms out. "Sorry!". I whispered. "Its okay." He whispered back. "Where are we what are you doing here?". "Well after you crashed Edward rented hotel rooms. And me I'm supposed to be in the room next door but....I needed to be with you." He said. I smiled at him in the darkness. "Shh Ness Know one knows I'm here so if your father catches me I'm going to be dead". "Okay." I yawned. Jacob was wearing some sweat pants that I think belonged to my Uncle Emmett and of course he was shirtless. He cradled me into his chest and I felt the warmth of his body, The body I've been wanting to feel the warmth of, was finally here with me.

It was finally morning. I slowly creaked open my eye lids. I was lying across Jacob's chest, He was still sleeping and snoring up a storm. I moved a little making myself more comfortable, Jacob held me tighter in his arms. I yawned then closed my eyes. *Knock* Knock* *Knock* "Nessie honey are you awake?" It was my mother

. My eyelids shot wide open. I stood up from the bed startling Jacob and causing him fall off the bed. "Nessie what the hell?" Jacob said getting himself off the floor. "Nessie? I know your in there I can hear you moving around." My mother said. "Oh crap." Jacob said. I hopped off the bed. "Jake hurry!". "But your mom's out there! how am I going to get to my room!". "I dont know...Wait here hide in the closet!". I ran over into the huge hotel room closet and shoved Jacob in. I closed the closet door and walked over to the door. I took a deep breath straitend my night gown out and opened the door. "Hey mom"."Hey Nessie." She looked at me with suspicious eyes and stepped into my room.

She looked around the room then looked back at me. "Nessie". "Yes,mother". "Did Jacob spend the night with you?" She asked. "Uh..." "Nessie tell me the truth". She demanded. "Uh....no". "Nessie dont lie to me I can smell his scent". "What scent I dont smell anything." I said. She walked away from me and headed towards the closet. Oh crap. She swung the closet door wide open and her eyes grew big. "Hiya Bells." Jacob said with a wide awkward smile. She grabbed him out of the closet.

"Look Bells before you say anything I just want to say nothing happend last night I just wanted to see her and I fell asleep." Jacob said. My mother sighed then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Fine I believe you but if you don't leave now Edward is going to kill you." Mom said. Jacob nodded, smiled at me and left. "Look Nessie I love you and I know how much you love Jacob but it worries me sometimes because it shows me how much you have grown up". "Talk about growing up! Happy Birthday honey!"

Holy crap thats true it is my birthday! "I almost forgot." I said. I stood up from my bed a little to fast and I felt soar and tired. "Ow". I said. "Oh honey why don't you go back to sleep, We'll have something planed for you when you wake up". My mother said.

"Yeah I think that would be great". I said. "I'll be in your father and I suite. across the hall if you need me, and there's also Aunt Alice's room and Uncle Emmetts and Grandpa Carslile's and Jacob's room, If you need anything".My mother said.

"Thanks". I said. She kissed the top of my head before leaving my hotel suite. It was very big suite, the bed was gigantic the closet I stuck Jacob in was huge The view of Italy was beautiful. I needed a shower and now! I grabbed one of the hotel robes and headed towards the bathroom. I opened the door and flicked the bathroom light on. It was Huge! it had a a tub that could fit 10 people in it! two sinks and a separate shower.

Wow. I took off my robe,hung it up and took off my clothes and started a hot bubble bath in the giant tub. I slipped my body into the relaxing tub. It felt so nice in here. I closed my eyes and started to think about my happy memories. I wonder what there going to do for my birthday. Oh no Alice is probably going to dress me up today. I erased the thought and went back into relaxation. This time I day dreamed. I day dreamed me and Jacob's wedding would be like and how are honeymoon would be like.I really want Jacob but I know my father would kill me and I promised him I wouldn't do anything with Jacob until We where married,like him and mom. Whoopie.

I slipped out of the bath tub and put the robe around me again. I walked out of the bathroom and looked into the dressers hoping Aunt Alice brought some clothes for me. Yes! she did. I picked out my clothes for today and got dressed. After I got dressed I heard a light knock on the door. "Come in." I said. The person came in. "Jacob!" I said. He was holding a rose in his hand. "Happy birthday." He said. He gave me the rose and pulled my close to his chest and then he leaned down to kiss me. The way our lips moved and molded around each other was just amazing I didn't want to him to pull away. But he did.

"I love you Nessie". he said. "I love you too". "Are you even aloud to be here?" I said. "I don't know your mom said to leave but she never said I couldnt come baacckkk." He smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again. I smiled. Then I yawned I was still tired. "Are you tired Ness?". "No I'm fine." I yawned again. "Come on." He carried me and layed me onto my bed and tucked me in. "Thanks". He kissed the top of my head then started walking towards the door. "Wait! Where are you going?". I said. "I was going to back to my room but...If you want me to stay...." "Please stay with me you don't know how much I missed you." I said. "Okay I'm just going to watch some TV then." He said. "Okay." I yawned one more time before closing my eyes.

"Nessie! Nessie I know your tired but wakey wakey!". it was Aunt Alice. I groaned ant stuck my head under my pillow. "Come on Ness! I have to get you ready for your birthday dinner!". "Don't make me come get you!". She shouted. She grabbed my by my feet and pulled me off the bed. "Okay now that your awake which dress!". She handed me the first one. It was Speghetie strap,cocktail dress with All-over swirl and rosette pattern. It went down to about the knees. "I don't know I dont really like the pattern." I said. She sighed. "Okay look at this one!." Then she showed me the second dress. This one had Spaghetti strap and it was red floor length dress. "No? Okay! Next!". Alice shouted.

This one was a short black cocktail dress with a satin trim. "Wow Alice my dad is going to freak if he see's me wearing that!". "You worry to much! god! but you know....Jacob is going to LOVE you in it!". She giggled. "Fine I'll go try it on. I went into the bathroom took off my clothes and put on the little dress that would make Jacob's head spin. I smiled to myself and went out to show Alice. "Whoah! Nessie you look HOT!". Alice said. I blushed. "Thanks". I said. "Okay come on makeup and hair time!". She said. she sat me down in a chair and then called for.."ROSALIE! COME HERE AND DO NESSIE'S HAIR!". She shouted. Rosalie came in and smiled.

"Wow Nessie you like great! so far!." She said. Alice dug into her giant makeup kit and Rosalie began to do my hair. Rosalie began doing Loose curls and then tying my hair in a loose side pony tail. Alice began doing my makeup and tried to hide the bruises. then finally they where finished. "Its 6:00 come on wer'e going to be late!". Alice said. Alice and Rosalie zoomed out of my room and went to go get dressed. They finally came back aroung 6:45. "Come on lets go there waiting!" Rosalie said.

We stood up and headed out the door. I stumbled a few times since Alice made me wear high heels. "Where are we going anyway?" I said. as we drove in the Lamborghini. "Your father made resavations to a super fancy Italian restaurant. "Wer'e going out to dinner and you guys don't even eat?" I said. "Well yes..But you and Jacob eat!". "Yeah I guess so." I said. Alice pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Edward's Ferrari he rented then we walked into the fancy resteraunt.

"Hello I'm here for the Cullen party". Alice said. sweetly. The man looked at us and smiled,ew what a weirdo but I guess we did look amazing escpicialy Rosalie. He led us to a table where my family was sitting. I saw my fathers eyes grow I saw Jacob's jaw drop. I smiled. "Oh Renesmee you look wonderful!" Grandma Esme said. "Thanks." I said. "Woah hot stuff Nessie". Uncle Emmett said. Dad slapped him in the back of the head. "What its true and Rose, man you look so sexy!". Emmette said. "Shut up Emmett". Dad said. Jacob got up took my hand and seated me in my seat. "Thanks". I said. "Nessie You...You...You look ho--I mean beautiful." Jacob said. "Beautiful is right,Nessie you look great." My mother said. I heard a deep growl coming from my father. Then he sighed.

"You look......Beautiful". He choked out. "Okay so lets order!". Carslile said. I looked at the menu as did Jacob since we where the only one that was eating tonight. I chose a simple Mushroom Ravioli my mothers favorite when she was human. Jacob chose a steak and everyone else just ordered drinks and pretened to drink them. We talked and talked and then Jacob and I ate. We held hand under the table without my father knowing...I think.

"Nessie I'm sorry but all my present's for you are at home!" Alice said. "Oh no its okay." I said. "Sorry Ness, My presesn;t for you is down in La Push sorry." Jacob whispered. I pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Its okay." I said. Then all of a sudden a giant volcano cake was set in front of me and these annoying men where singing happy birthday. Alice smiled at me. "Alice!" I hissed. "Shh enjoy the song!". she said clapping her hands.

"Happy Birthday to you! happy birthday to youuuuu happy brithday deeaarrrr Nesssiiieeee! Happy brithday toooo youuuu!" The men sang. They finally left and I just stared at the giant volcano cake in front of me. "Wow thats alot." I said. "Well I can help". Jacob said. He got some of the hot fudge wih his finger and tapped it on my nose. "Jake!" I giggled. I grabbed some to and put it on his nose. Then he put it on my cheeks and I put some onhis cheeks and then my family groaned at our annoying cute ness. "Nessie! do not get that dress dirty!." Alice shreeked. "Okay Okay!". I said. I still had hot fudge on my face.

"I'm going to go wash this off". I said. "Yeah Me too". Jacob said. We got up and headed towards the bathroom. when he pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I pulled away to look at him. He had a sparkle in his eye as so did I and then we headed towards the bathroom. I quickly washed it off and got out. Jacob was waiting for me to get out. I held his hand as we walked to our table. He still had that sparkle in his eye.

We finished up eating. and then we went back to the hotel. Everyone one went into there rooms but later I guess they where going out. Excpet Jacob and I. He was not to see me after they left though. I guess since we where going to be _alone._ Jacob and I where in his room. He kissed me with so much passion I had a river of lust fill my body. I wanted Jacob.


	15. I Want You To Want Me

**Okay here's Chapter 15! The wait is over! :] Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I love hearing what you guys think about my story!**

**Chapter 15**

**NSPOV**

I'm not sure why but I just needed Jacob .Mom,Dad and Carslile,Esme,Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper and Alice went out. Dad had Jacob and I on lock down so we didn't sneak into each others rooms. He talked to the hotel manager that if one of the hotel employees saw me or Jacob out of or rooms they would tell my father. Great. I took off my dress and looked at my arms the bruises were fading away. It taked less time for me to heal since I'm half vampire. I put some shorts and a tank top on. I plopped myself on my bed,pulled a cell phone dad gave me for emergancy. I began to text Jacob.

_"Im bored". _I texted

"_Me too, to bad wer'e on lock down"._He texted

_"Yeah...."._I texted.

_"We can play 20 questions or something."_ He suggested.

_"Or....."._I texted

_"Or what?"_He texted

"_Or I can try to sneak out...." I texted_

_"But how?" He texted_

_"You'll see". I texted._

I got up and opened my door a crack to see if anyone was out there. Darnit! there's a maid. Okay so whats my plan. I peeked my head out again. "Hello miss can I have some toilet paper?" I asked. As she dug into her maid cart I grabbed my phone out and dialed Jacob's number. "Jake your going to need to run into my room in the next 30 seconds! I whispered. "What?" He said. "Just go!" I whispered. The maid came back and she handed me the toilet paper and I took it. "Uhh can I have some extra pillows?" I asked again. She sighed then dug back into her cart. I turned around and saw Jacob making his way out his room and into mine. "Hurry". I mouthed. She came back and handed me the pillows. "Thanks". I said. "Mhm". She said. I hurried back into my room. Wow that was easy.

Jacob was lying across my bed watching Tv. I hopped into the bed and rested my head on his shoulder. "Jake?". "Yes Nessie?". "Do you love me?" I asked. "Of course I do! why would you even bother to ask that." He said. "Yeah". I said. "So did you enjoy your birthday dinner?" He chuckled. "Actually I did". I said. "You looked so beautiful, as you do everyday". He smiled. "Thanks." I smiled back. "Sorry I couldn't give you your present today". He said.

"No its okay...everything I need and want is here with me". I said. There was silence in the room. I sighed. "Whats on your mind?" Jacob said. "Nothing....". I said. "Okay lets play a game". Jacob said. "Okay all we have to do is ask random questions!". He said. "Uhh Okay?" I said. "Okay I'll go first!". Jacob said. "What is your favorite flavor of.....Ice Cream!". He shouted. "Umm Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!". I answered. "You?" I said. "My favorite flavor would be.....Rocky Road!". He said. "Cool". I said. "Okay Ness your turn!". He said. I thought about for a moment. "Okay". I said. "What is something you want right now?" I asked. "

Ice cream!!!!!". He shouted. "Ice Cream?" I said. "Well talking about Ice cream made me want some!". He said. "Okay since I want Ice Cream whats something you want right now?" He said. I didn't have to think about what I wanted but I took a dramatic pause. "I want......you." I said. "You want me?" He asked confused.

"Would you mean?" He asked again. Then I grabbed him towards my lips. His lips crushed against mine. He still had a confused face but he didn't argue. We didn't stop kissing and alot of me didn't want us to stop. He held his hands on my waist and my hands where in his hair. I leaned in closer to him. I wanted Jacob and I'm pretty sure he wanted me Are lips moved so magesticaly and beautifuly. I unlocked my hands from his hair and slid my hand down his chest. I undid the first button on his shirt. He didn't seem to notice what I did. My hands where shaky. I undid the rest of the buttons as fast as I could. Then he pulled away. "Nessie? what are you doing?" He asked. "I told you Jacob I want you". I said. He then looked into my eyes and began kissing me again. I put my hands on his shoulders and slid the shirt down his arms.

He shook the shirt off and leaned in closer to me. He pulled away needing to breathe and kissed my collar bone then my throat and back unto my lips. He began playing with the hem of my shirt,Then he slowly put his hand up my shirt and slid his hand down my back. He looked into my eyes trying to see any sign for him to stop. He slowly pulled away from my lips and took my shirt off. I blushed a little I was in my bra now making out with Jacob.

"Wait, Ness we shouldn't be doing this not here,not now". He said. I looked deeply into his eyes. "Nessie I just saved you from lunatic vampires who where planning to kill you and your acting like nothing happened. I know you missed me, But do you think we should be doing this,here now?". He said. "Jake I've never wanted you more than I want you right now,I'm sure about this". I said.

He didn't argue anymore,He kissed me this time with more passion. I slowly moved my hand to the waistband of his jeans. He chuckled between kisses and undid the button himself. And he slowly removed his pants. He was only wearing plaid blue boxers. He lightly rolled on top of me. I had a flash back of the last time that happened. I gasped for air and he kissed my collar bone."Are you sure you want to do this?" He said. "Yes". I whispered. I kissed his neck lightly then worked my way back to his lips. His warm soft lips against mine felt amazing. he was moving his hands slowly to the waist band of my shorts. I froze. I couldn't do this anymore I remembered the promise I made with my father that I wouldn't sleep with Jacob until we were married .

"Jake". I gasped. "What?" He gasped. "I don't want to do this anymore,I'm breaking a promise I made with my father". I said.. He pulled away his lips from mine. and he pushed his body off of me like if he was doing a push up.

"I'm sorry Jake I can't! I made a promise with my father that I wouldn't sleep with you until we got married". I said. "Okay Nessie,If thats what you want". He kissed the top of my head and rolled back unto the bed by my side. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that I knew I wasn't ready". I whispered. "Its okay you don't have to be sorry". He said. "I mean its true that I just saved from lunatic vampires but I just needed to know I was safe in your arms again".I said.

"I'm here and your forever safe I won't let anyone hurt you". "Okay I'm sorry". a tear from the corner of my eye came out. "I think you should go now". I choked out. I had no idea where my shirt was so I put Jacob's on it was huge on me it looked like a dress. Jacob put his pants back on, kissed the top of my head then headed out the door not caring of the hotel employees saw. I crashed on top of my bed and closed my eyes.

What was I thinking I couldn't do that to my father or Jacob. Jacob deserved better than that. I shouldn't of teased him like that. I mean its true I just got saved from vampires that where planning to kill me and I'm over here pretending every things fine, when its not. I should of never tried to rush things! I pulled the blanket over my body and decided to go to sleep I was still very tired and now very very sorry.


	16. My Apologies

**Okay here's Chapter 16! The wait is over! :] I'm sorry I took so long! my computer caught a Virus! so I have to get it fixed and I don't have much time to write! **

**Chapter 16**

**NSPOV**

It was morning though I didn't want to wake up. I closed my eyes and clutched Jacob's shirt in my hand. His scent, the scent I loved came off his shirt. I smiled faintly. I knew how much my parents and family hated his smell but me I loved it.  
I tried my best not to think about last night,the night I almost broke my promise. I knew that if my father saw what happened in my mind he would surely kill Jacob in a blink of an eye.

But I just couldn't stop thinking about it, it just swirled around in my head. Stupid human teenage hormones,why did I have to be cursed with all that human woman crap. I sighed then pulled the blanket over my head. Then I heard the door slam open and I heard Alice's chiming cheery voice. "Good Morning Nessie! Rise and shine!". She jumped on my bed and tried to pull the blanket off my head. "Ugh! Alice leave me alone!". I growled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!". "Whatever". "Aww come on Nessie I brought you some breakfast". She said before tickling me until I surrendered. I pulled the blanket off my head and stood up on my elbows. Alice was over coming with a tray full of food. \

She sat it on top of the bed and crawled by my side. "Dig in Ness!". She said. "Thanks Alice". I said. "Your Welcome!". She sang. I grabbed the cup of orange juice that was sitting on top of the tray and took a sip,then munched on a piece of bacon. I really didn't want human food I could really go for an elk or Mountain Lion instead. "Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked. "They went with Carslile to pay a visit to some one." She looked at me then looked down. I knew she was not telling me some thing. I finished the rest of my breakfast slowly while Alice and I had a long conversation on these Jimmy Chu shoe's she saw in a store window.

I stood up from my bed and placed the tray on a table that was sitting in the corner of my huge hotel room. I turned around and Alice looked at me with wide,awed suspiciouse eyes. "What?" I said. "Why are you wearing Jacob's shirt?" She asked. "Uh..."  
She stepped off the bed and almost tripped on some thing that was in the corner of the bed. "And why is your shirt on the floor beside your bed?" She looked at me with even wider eyes.  
"Nessie did you and Jacob have..."  
"NO Alice No!" I shouted.  
"Then why are you wearing his shirt and why is your shirt on the floor beside your bed". She reapted  
"Uh....well....Okay Alice something did happen last night but not that something your thinking about.....I mean that thing your thinking about could of happened but it didn't so...."  
Well that wasn't confusing at all I said to myself sarcastically.  
"Wait! What happened I'm confused did you guys have sex or not?" She asked.  
"Okay Alice okay I'll explain everything, but can you not say the word sex it makes me uncomfortable".  
"Fine, explain". She said. I put my hand on her cheek and just decided to show her.

A few minutes past Alice kept on squinting her eyes and looking either disgusted ir like she was going to burst out laughing I couldn't tell. She stopped squinting her eyes and opened them. "Whoa Nessie". Alice said. "I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I hope your not mad at me....for trying to get Jacob". I said. She smiled then hugged me tightly.  
"Oh Nessie! don't be sorry,it okay its just your teenage human side acting up".  
"So your not mad?" I asked  
"No not really I mean I know how much you love Jacob". Alice said. I smiled faintly  
"We have to be really careful around your father". Alice said. "Crap how are we going to keep this from him" I said  
"I don't know but just try your best not to think about it". Alice said

"Okay just try not to think about it....". There was silence in the room. Until finally Alice rose up from the bed and went to the huge closet. She dug in for a couple of minutes then came out with an outfit. "Here Ness put this on, then meet me in my room okay". "Okay thanks Aunt Alice". She smiled at me before leaving the room. I went to the gigantic bathroom and took a quick shower.  
I walked out of the shower dried off and then put on the outfit Alice layed out for me. I blow dried my hair then walked out of my room. I was standing in the hall. Jacob's room was right next to mine and Alice's room was in the room across me. I began to walk to Alice's room slowly. I wanted to see Jacob but I still felt weird about what happened last night. I was now standing in front of Alice and Uncle Jasper's room.

I looked back at Jacob's room. I sighed then turned around. Should I go see him? Should I say good morning? Should we talk about last night? I took a deep breathe then walked over to Jacob's room. I was standing right in front of his room. Debating if I should go in or not. Maybe I should just go back to Alice. No come on Nessie go talk to Jacob. Okay stop talking to yourself and do something. I took another deep breathe and knocked lightly on Jacob's door. "Come in". My favorite husky voice said. I turned to knob and slowly creaked open the door. "Hey Jake". I whispered. He smiled faintly. "Hey Ness". Jacob said. I walked into the room slowly and sat on the edge of his bed while he sat on a chair in the corner of the room. There was unusual silence and awkwardness in the room. He and I kept our eyes on the Tv but we would exchange glances every now and then. Come on Ness talk to him! I thought. Jacob turned to me and looked deeply into my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something then Jacob interrupted me.

"Ness..." He began. "Jake". I whispered. "So about yesterday..." He said. "Look Jake I'm sorry about yesterday. I should of never done that to you". I said. He shook his head and got up and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close. "Ness its okay, really every things okay!". He said.

A tear fell from the corner of my eye. I wiped it away with the sleeve of my shirt. "No Jacob look just let me apologize.... I never should of played you like that you deserve more than that". I said. He held me tighter and lightly kissed my cheek. "Ness I'm serious! everything okay I'm fine!". He said. "But what about my father...if he finds out he's going to kill you." I whispered. "Nessie..baby don't worry about it you don't have to be so afraid of your father! he knows how much we love each other so he knows whats coming!....he's not going to find out anyways have you told anyone?". He said.

"Umm Well.... Alice sorta kinda knows..." I said. "You told her?" He asked. "Well umm she saw me wearing your shirt and well....yeah.....". I said. "Crap she better not tell your dad". He said.  
"Hey I thought you were the one who said who cares what my father thinks blah bla blah?" I chuckled.  
"Well yeah but I was just trying to make you feel better....But I did mean every word! I promise! but.... you know your father will do something to keep me away from you". He said.  
"Well I won't let him!". I said.

I leaned in to kiss me and he kissed me back. It was a perfect sweet kiss. I pulled away from him and smiled and he smiled back.  
"Come on Alice wants me to meet her in her hotel room". I said. I shook Jacob's arm off my shoulder and grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed and towards the door.  
"Fine lets go". He said. I giggled and pulled him to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's hotel room. We got to there room and knocked on the door and Unlce Jasper opened it he smiled at me and glared at Jacob. "Hey Ness!". It was Alice calling from inside the room. Uncle Jasper led us inside.

"Hey Alice". I said. "Hey Ness Ooo The outfit looks great on you!". She said.  
"Thanks". I smiled. "Hello Jacob". Alice said. "Hello Alice. Hello Jasper". Jacob said. "Anyway so Ness, Jake we need you to start packing your things,our plane leaved tonight!". Alice said.  
"Oh yeah sure okay". Jacob said. "Yeah I can't wait to get home". I said. Its true I was so Happy we were leaving tonight I wanted to be back home in my own warm bed with of course the comfort of Jacob being there. "But before we leave....". Uncle Jasper began. "We're going to visit the Volturi".


	17. Paying A Little Visit

**Okay here's Chapter 17! The wait is over! :] I'm sorry I took so long! I'm trying to write as much as I can! :)**

**Chapter 17**

**NSPOV**

"The Volturi?". I said. "Yes, the Volturi". Aunt Alice said. "We need to dicuss some things, your parents are there now". Uncle Jasper said.  
"Wer'e leaving soon so I would suggest you and Jacob pack your things". Uncl Jasper said.  
"Yes okay". Jacob said. I held Jacob's hand tightly. I was sure uncle Jasper could sense my fear. I was scared I didn't want to see the Volturi the people that never wanted me to exist and it was one of them that almost did end my existence.

"Renesmee Sweety don't be afraid everythings going to be fine". Uncle Jasper said. I took in a deep breathe and squuezed Jacob's hand before we left the room. Jacob hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Ness I know your scared but you don't have to be I'm here I'll protect you". He said. I looked up to see his face and smiled at him before planting a kiss on his lips. I was afraid even more because I was afraid for Jacob,what will they say about him and I? If they ever found about about us. "Come on lets go pack up our things". I He said. I led him into my room and he sat down on a chair watching me scramble around the room getting my things together. I walked over to get my shoes and tripped over my shirt that was still lying on the ground. I felt right on my butt. Jacob chuckled and sat by my side on the ground.

"What?" I asked. He was still laughing.  
"Nothing your just so cute". He said.  
"Oh shut up". I chuckled  
"Make me". He said before tickling me to the ground. I straddled below him in laughing joy.  
"Jake get off!". I laughed harder.  
"Once again make me!". I flipped us over so now I was tickling him to the death.  
"What now!". I said. Now I was the tickle monster.  
"Ness! Haha! I can't stop laughing! Ooo Haha! Oh man my side hurts". I stopped tickling him and he grabbed the back of my neck and crushed his lips against mine.  
"Our lips moved so majestically, but I had to pull away. We were both breathless. I rolled off of him and rolled onto the floor by his side.  
"I love you Nessie". He said. "I love you to Jake". I said. He kissed my cheek lightly. "Jake I think we should finish packing".  
The happiness was no longer there, the fear had returned to my body.

**This is happening during Ness and Jake are packing.**

**Alice POV**

Nessie and Jacob had just left, there was so much fear in Nessie's eyes. Jasper put his hands around my waist and kissed my lips lightly. "Jasper". I whispered.  
"Yes Alice?" Jasper said. "Jazzy...what about Jacob?". I said. "I mean what if they find out about them". I said.  
"Ali don't worry every things going to be fine I talked to Edward and Bella while you were with Nessie. They said, They had it under control and that they know what theyr'e doing". Jasper said. "Are you sure? What if something happens? Nessie will be devastated!". I said. "Alice your the one that can see the future". Jasper said. oops I guess I forgot but still I can't really see Jacob's and Nessie's future."Yes but I can't see Nessie and Jacob! They always come out blurry! I could barely find Nessie!". I said.  
"Every things going to be okay, Wer'e just going to have to trust Edward and Bella". Jasper said. "Okay". I whispered. Jasper pulled me into a Hug.  
Ugh! I was still mad though! Why can't I see them! Its so irritating!!!!!!!

**NSPOV**

"All done!". Jacob said. "Yupp come on lets go pack your things". I said in a low voice. He eyed me suspiciously then led me into his room.  
He opened the door and let me in first. The hotel room wasn't the cleanest. "Sorry its a little messy in here". He said. 'No its okay come on lets pack your things". I said.  
He didn't have many things only the things Alice bought him and things he had to borrow from Uncle Emmett. We scrambled around the room. I chuckled as I saw a few pairs of his boxers lying on the floor. Jacob looked me wide eyed and snatched them as fast as he could. We finally finished with the packing. Jacob grabbed his bag and offered to grab mine but I refused.  
We walked back into Aunt Alice and Uncle Jaspers room.

"Hey Ness, Hey Jake! cool you got your things together!". Alice said. She had mayb 10 rather large luggage's behind her.  
"Come on lets go put these bags in the car". Aunt Alice said. "Yeah". I said. I held Jake's luggage and mine, while Jake helped Aunt Alice. We put all of the bags in the car then went to find Uncle Japser in the lobby. "You guys wait here I'm going to find Jasper". Aunt Alice said. "Yeah okay". Jacob said. He wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me close to his body. I dug my head into his chest.

"Nessie whats wrong?". He asked. "Nothing, its nothing". I said. He lifted up my chin and looked into my eyes. I pulled away though. "Nessie tell me whats wrong please!". Jacob pleaded. I unlocked his hands from my waist and walked out of the lobby and headed towards the parking lot.  
I didn't want to talk to Jacob if I told him I was afriad he would probably try to cheer me up or say everythings going to be okay, when its not.I knew Jacob was fallowing me.  
"Nessie wait!". I walked faster. I was almost at the car when I felt some one put there hand on my shoulder. It was Jacob he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him. A tear fell down my face.

"Nessie, Nessie what the hell is going on?". He said. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Nessie, Nessie please just tell me whats wrong". He whispered.  
"Jacob". I whispered. "What, what is it?". He said.  
"Jacob- I'm....scared". I whispered. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Nessie every things going to be okay". He whispered in my ear and gently rubbed my back.  
"No Jacob its not! if we go to the Volturi....what if they find out about me and you?". I sobbed.

**Jacob POV**

"No Jacob its not! if we go to the Volturi.....what if they find out about me and you?". My Nessie sobbed. Oh crap it was true what if the blood suckers did find out about me and Nessie?  
Would they seperate us? would they kill me? I held Nessie tighter afraid to let go. But I couldn't show her that I was also afraid but not afraid of them but afraid of losing her. I didn't show my pain to Nessie, I couldn't show my pain to her I didn't want to scare her. So I had to be the strong one. I felt her tears soke up on my shirt. "Nessie don't cry baby". I said.  
"Nessie!,Jake!".!". It was Alice and Jasper.

I let go of Nessie and she wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. Alice and Jasper pulled in with the car. I rode in the back with Nessie. She rested her head against my chest. I brushed my hand on her cheek. We were driving for a few minutes now, I began to see a castle like figure from the distance, I knew we were almost there. Jasper parked the car and We both took a deep breathe. I hopped out of the car and then Nessie came out after me. She grabbed my hand tightly in hers. She looked deaply into my eyes. We walked slowly. Alice and Jasper were walking in front of us.

Then I saw the Doc Step out. "Carslile". Alice said. "Come on lets go inside". Carslile said  
He led us in through the castle like place were the stupid 'Royal' blood suckers lived. Carslile led us into a room. Bella and Edward were already there. They hugged Nessie and then Nessie came back to me. She held my hand again. Esme was standing in the back of the room with Alice and Jasper, as with Blondie and Emmett. Then someone stepped into the room.  
He had like an onion colored skin, his hair was dark and long, and his eyes were a milky red. Nessie squeezed my hand. "Ah I see the whole family is here". The man said.

"Yes Aro". Carslile said. Oh Aro I remember this one. Then I saw two other blood suckers standing behind him. Probably the guards or whatever. "Sit, sit make yourself comfortable". Aro said. Only Nessie, Edward, Bella, Carslile and I sat down. The rest were still standing in the back watching guarding, I think. "Hello Aro". Edward said.  
"Edward, Bella! so nice to see you! all of you!". Aro said.

"Bella looking beautiful as ever! and also the rest of you gorgeous Cullen women". Aro said. He began to stare at Alice.  
What did the blood sucker have a crush? He took his gaze away from Alice and then looked over at Nessie. She held my hand even tighter. "And who is this gorgeous young lady?" Aro said. Nessie began to squirm a bit. As did I.

"That is Renesmee,My daughter". Edward said. "This is the child? Who clearly isn't a child anymore! She's so beautiful and grown up!". Aro said  
"Well yes she has grown quickly and always has been beautiful". Carslile said. Nessie blushed a little bit. The blood sucker Aro then looked over at me. He stared at me and then Edward broke the silence. "Anyway". Edward began.

"Did you find Caius?" He asked. Aro shook his head. "No, not yet but we have a trace on him, he's heading South". Aro said.  
"And as we are all sorry for our loss....Jane". Hearing that stupid bloodsuckers name gave Nessie the chills. "We are very sorry for our loss but you must understand why had to...kill her". Edward said. "Yes I understand why and once again we are all very sorry for our lost, she was a good help to the Volturi". Aro said

"Anyways may I ask who this is?". Aro pointed at me. Crap, okay deep breathes. "That is Jacob, my best friend". Bella said. "Ah I remember you! the wolf!". He said. "Yes". I said.  
"I see you had made truths with wolves?". Aro questioned.

"Yes, we have they are our good friends". Carslile said. "HAHAHA friends with wolves, you Cullen's are very strange". Aro said.  
"Yes, well they are very loyal and trusting". Esme said. "Fine I won't question you anymore, but I will check up on you once again my dear friends". Aro said. Friends my Wolfy butt!  
"Bella, Alice, Renesmee Once again I will offer you a spot here in the Volturi. We could really use you". He smiled deviously. He then reached for Edward's hand. Edward tried to pull it away but Aro now held it in his hand. What was he doing? Bella gasped. Aro looked back and forth at me and Nessie. Oh crap I think he knows.


	18. Oh Dear God

**Okay here's Chapter 18! The wait is over! :] I'm sorry I took so long! I'm trying to write as much as I can! :) **

**Chapter 18**

**Jacob's Pov**

Nessie squeezed my hand even tighter, I think if she tried harder she would brake it. Aro looked back and forth at me and Nessie then looked over at Bella.  
"Bella! my dear! I see your powers have strengthened!". Oh thank god, Bella used her shield. Nessie loosened her grip on me. "Yes, Aro I have". Bella said  
He laughed darkly. "Well my dear once again we could really use you here in Volterra!". Aro said. "Thank you for the offer but I will never leave my family". Bella said.  
"Very Well than....why did you shield me? are you trying to hide some thing from me, my dear Bella?". Aro laughed darkly again.

"Of course not...Aro.....I just feel very protective of Edward". Bella said. Bells was never a good liar. But I think he bought it some what. He eyed them suspiciously. "Aro it was a nice visit but I think its time that we go home now". Carslile said.

"Very well then, goodbye my good friends promise me you will come by for another visit....if not we will have to pay_ you _a visit". He said. He was still looking at Bells and Edward, not convinced. "Oh! and goodbye my child". He said. holding out his hand to shake Nessie's she didn't hold her hand out though. Aro still had a face of disappointment and suspicion.  
"Very well than, I will have to see you soon Renesmee!".

Aro said. She nodded her head. They all said there goodbyes. Aro was eying Bella as we left. We walked out of the castle like building, Nessie grip was loose and she smiled at me. I smiled back. I knew she was as relived as I was.  
We were going to ride with Bella and Edward. I opened the door for Nessie and she smiled again. I sighed. her smile was always breathe taking.  
I got in the back seat with Ness. As soon as I sat down Nessie wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a pecked a kiss on my lips. I smiled at her.  
"Jacob wer'e safe now!". Nessie said. "I know thank god!". I said.

"Or you can thank me". Bella said getting into the passenger seat while Edward went into the drivers seat.  
"Oh my god mom thank you!". Nessie said. She kissed her cheek and then leaned over to kiss Edwards. "We love you Ness we couldn't do that to you or Jacob becuase we love you". Bella said. "Yes we do even the mutt". Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him. I hated when he called me mutt but I knew he was just joking around most of the time......  
"Come on lets get out of here". Bella said. Edward nodded his head and began driving. "When are we going home?". Nessie asked. "Our plane leaves in a couple of hours". Edward said.  
"Okay". Nessie said. "Are you guys hungry?". Bella asked.

"You know I am Bells!". I said. She rolled her eyes and then looked over at Nessie. "How bout you Ness?". She asked.  
"Um yeah I guess so. I haven't hunted in a while though". She said. "Okay well we'll take you hunting when we get home". Bella said. "But for now how about we get you two something to eat". Edward said. "Cool". I said.

Bella picked up the phone and called Carslile and the rest to tell them we were we where going. Nessie put her head on my shoulder and traced her fingers down my arm. I smiled. her touch was so soft so sensetive. Edward pulled into a little cafe'. He parked the car and I got out and helped Nessie out.  
She grabbed my hand again and held it softly.

Edward walked into the cafe'. "Um can we have a table for four?". Edward asked. The lady smiled at him. god! every were we go! this always happens! "Of course, table our booth?". She asked batting her eyelashes at him. Edward smiled at Bella. He wrapped his hands around Bella's waist ew and started kissing her.  
Nessie rolled her eyes at them. The ladies face fell. "Excuse me sir". She said. They didn't stop .

"Hello, dude can you please stay off each other for more than two seconds!!". Nessie yelled. They pulled away. "What?". They both said." Booth or Table?". the lady asked again. "Oh excuse me for that um booth, please". Edward said. The lady nodded and then led us to our booth. "Having a little to much fun, huh Eddie?". I joked. He glared at me he never liked it when I called him Eddie, Eddiekins or Eddiepoo. "Don't call me that". He said. "Okay fine.........Ediepoo". I chuckled. "Jacob". He growled. "Aw come on Edward slow your roll I'm just playing around with you!". I said. Bella and Nessie chuckled. Edward rolled his eyes.  
The lady led us to our table.

I sat next to Nessie and Bella and Edward sat with eachother across from us. Nessie put her head on my shoulder and smiled at me again. Bella smiled and then looked at Edward who rolled his eyes and then smiled fanitly at us.

"Mom, Dad I can't belive it we made it! we made it through without any _him _finding out!". Nessie said. "Yes Ness wer'e safe now". Edward said. "I know I'm safe and happy as ever". Nessie said. and then nudged my shoulder. "I love you Jacob". She whispered. "I love you too Ness". I said. Then the waitress came. She took her head off my shoulder and then sat up strait so that she could order."Hello I'm Candy and I'll be your server tonight, what would you like to drink?". She asked. Huh instead of batting her eyelashes at Edward she winked at me. Edward and Bella tried to fight a smile.

I looked over at Nessie who was eyeing the waitress like, do that to my boy friend again and die.  
Edward cleared his throat to break the silence. "Um Ness, Jacob what would you like to drink?". Edward said. "Um Coke". I said. "Coke". Nesie said a little mad.  
"Sure thing and you sir?". She said to Edward. "Um I guess two more cokes for my wife and I". Edward said. "Kay". She said. She brushed past me and 'accidently' bumped into my shoulder. "Oops I'm _so _sorry". She said.

She patted my shoulder smiled at me then walked away. Edward and Bella bursted out laughing and Nessie had dagger eyes.  
"Ness come on". She turned the other way. "Ness come on whats wrong you know I only love you!". I said. I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face me again.  
"Oh god she has very disturbing thoughts of you Jacob". Edward said.

"Apparently she likes tall dark and handsome guys!". Edward laughed again. Nessie frowned and then the turned around again. "Thanks alot Edward....oh and thanks for admitting I was handsome". I chuckled. He rolled his eyes again. Ness look at me. I turned her around to face me again.  
"Ness come on I love you, who cares about her". I said. The waitress came back and Nessie grabbed me by my shirt and crushed my lips against her.  
She let go and I was breathless. "What would you like to order?". The waitress asked annoyed. Nessie smiled at me and then looked over at the waitress.

"Oops sorry excuse me and my boyfriend". Nessie said. She put emphises on Boyfriend. I chuckled. "Um I would like the speghetti and meatballs". Nessie said. "And you sir?". The waitress rolled her eyes and then looked at me. "Same". I said.

"And you two?". She asked. "Um nothing for us thank you". Edward said. "Fine". She said took our menus and left.  
I turned to look at Nessie."Wow Ness.....just wow". I said. She giggled. "Well I had to make my statement". She giggled again. I smiled and pecked a kiss on her sweet lips.  
Edward cleared his throat again. "What Eddiekins got something in stuck in your throat?". I said. He growled at me. "No Jacob I just don't appreciate you sticking your tongue down my daughters throat!". Edward growled. Nessie then rolled her eyes.

"Relax dad, and plus you just did that to the lady over there by sticking your tongue down moms throat". Nessie said.  
Edward opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then closed it. We chatted a little while and then the waitress came with our food.  
It looked Delicious but I think I was kind of scared if the waitres spit in our food. "Enjoy". She growled. and then left. "Uh Ness, Jacob". Edward began.  
"Don't eat that side". He said pointing to the left side of the plate of spaghetti.

"Okay.....". Nessie said. as we moved that part of the spaghetti away from the rest of the food.  
"So were Alice? and everyone else?". Nessie asked. "Well you know Alice why would she miss a chance to shop in Italy?". Edward said. "Of course". "Yup and she dragged the rest of them with her". Bella said. Nessie and I finished up eating. "You guys ready?". Bella asked.

"Yes are you Jake?". Nessie asked. "Oh yeah I'm ready". I said.  
"Cool" Bella said. Edward called for the check and miss Candy came back. "Here". She said. She handed ot to Edward with an annoyed face. After Edward payed we got up and started walking out of the cafe'. "Our plane leaves soon we better call Alice to meet us at the airport". Edward said. "Yeah". Bella said.

~**At The airport~**

**Jacob Pov**

We were now at the airport checking our bags and getting ready to board the plane. I had my seat with Ness, so I was happy. "Okay come on the plane is boarding!". Alice said.  
We gave the guy our tickets. and boarded the plane. "I call window seat!". Nessie said. "Okay fine". I said. She smiled.

"Thank you". She said sweetly.  
We stored our carry on bags and then sat down. Nessie sat next to the window and held my hand again. "I love you Ness". I said. "I love you too Jake and I can't wait to get home". She said. "I know, I know". I cooed. as I brushed my hand against her hair. "I love you Ness with all my heart, and no one and I mean no one can separate us". I said.  
It was sunset and the clous were an orange color. I put up the amr rest and put my arm around Nessie while she put her head on my chest again.

"You know Jacob". She began. "When I was taken and trapped. The only thing I wanted in the world, was to be safe in your arms". She said.  
"I guess you got what you wished for". I said. "I did but I also got so much more". She said. I kissed her forehead. She yawned. "Shh". I cooed.  
She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. I cuddled closer to her and also fell asleep...... I was so happy, so grateful for her and for everything.


	19. Lets Go!

**Okay here's Chapter 19! The wait is over! :] I'm sorry I took so long! I'm trying to write as much as I can! :) **

**Chapter 19**

**NSPOV**

It was the middle of May school was good and it was even better that Jacob was with me. I couldn't believe it was almost over though. Soon I was going to graduate! and of course with the love of my life beeng at my side. Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice fixed the cottage, and life was great!  
I spent some time down in La Push with Jacob and got to visit the pack and Billy. I smiled as Jacob came from behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. He whispered "I love you". In my ear and kissed my neck. "Ness". He said. "Yeah?". "Lets go back to our spot, me and you". He said.

I turned around so that I would face him and said "Yes!". He smiled.  
"Come on lets go". He said. "Wait hold on I gotta tell my mom where wer'e going". "Fine" He grumbled. I ran out of the cottage and with Jacob fallowing behind. Yes! my mom was already outside coming into the cottage. "Mom!". I yelled. "What? what is it?". She asked. "I'm going to go out with Jacob see you later!". I yelled. We started running away from her as fast as possible. "Nessie!". She yelled.  
"Mom I'll be back soon I promise! I'll call you!". I yelled. She shook her head and put her hands on her hips. Jacob and I both laughed and he reached out for my hand.I held it. We ran as fast as we could. Until we were finally at our spot. Jacob entwined our fingers together and brought me close to his warm chest. He leaned in to kiss me. He softly pushed his lips against mine. I looked deeply into his eyes and smiled. But then we were interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Ugh! must be my mom". I said. I reached into my back pocket and got my phone out and flipped it open. "Hello?". I said. "Hey Ness! its Annie Weber!". She said. Jacob looked at me in confusion and mouthed "Who is it?". "Annie Webber". I mouthed. "So um the Guys and Jenny and stuff are going to the new amusement park in Seattle!". She said. "Uhuh". I said. "And we were wondering if you wanted to come! Oh and bring Jacob too cause Chris is coming and you know how he is with you when Jacob isn't with you". Annie said. Jacob's head snapped up when he heard that. "Uh yeah I'll definitely make him go". I said. Jacob rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay so when is it?". I asked. "Um this Saturday! she said. "Okay well I'll try to make it". I said. "Okay!". Annie said. "I'll talk to you later". She said.  
"Okay bye". I said. and then hung up the phone. "So your going to make me go to an Amusement park?". Jacob asked. "Um let me think.......Yes!". I said. He rolled his eyes and smiled again. "Aw come on it will be fun, me and you can ride that really dark love boat thing". I said brushing my hand against his cheek. He smiled. "Oh and also you can bring Seth or something!". I said. "Hey! Maybe he'll find in imprint!". I said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I guess that would be good, I'll have backup when I beat the crap out of Chris". He said.  
"Jake please don't get an any fights with him while were there".  
"Sorry But your just going to have to try and stop me!". He said. He got up and took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and cannon balled right into the river.  
"Jake!" I yelled.  
"Come in Ness! the water is great!". He yelled.  
"Are you sure?". I said.

"Come on! Ness! or I'm going to have to push you in!". he joked.  
"Fine". I said.  
"Is it deep?". I asked.  
"Yeah its pretty deep. Why?". He said. I kicked off my shoes.  
I climbed on top of a Boulder and looked down It looked pretty deep.  
"GO NESSIE! GO NESSIE! JUMP JUMP JUMP!". Jacob cheered. I smiled at him. Okay here goes nothing. I closed my eyes and jumped right in. The water was freezing.  
I came up rom underneathe the water and Jacob wasn't there. "Jake?". I said. There was no one. "Jake stop playing around were are you?". I said. Then I felt warm arms from behind me wrap around my neck and covered my mouth. "Come with me if you want to live". He said in a dark voice.

I squirmed to try to get out of his grip but and then he kissed my neck and of course it could only be Jacob! "Jake get off of me let me go!". I yelled. He laughed and let me go. "You scared me!". I yelled. "Did you know this is where I got taken by Jane! I was freaked!". I yelled. "Look I'm sorry Ness, I was joking around with you". He said.  
"Your still going to have to pay for that". I said.

"Oh?". He said. I put my hands in the water and then splashed him as much as I could. "Ness!". I splashed even more.  
He then splashed me back. I dove under the water and tried to swim away. But then he also dove under with me and wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me from underwater. I need a breathe. I got up from under the water and so did Jacob. He was laughing. He put his hands around my waist again.

"I love you". He said. "I love you too". I said. I kissed his lips softly. He smiled. "So when are we going again?". He said. "Oh um its this Saturday". I said.  
"Okay I'll ask Seth". He said. "Okay". I said. "Haha I guess it could be fun". He said. "Please try not to beat up Chris". I said. "Fine but if he does some thing to you, then can I come in?". He said. "Fine". I said. "Good, now come on lets swim around". He said. I smiled. I splashed him again and he splashed me back. I swam around with Jacob by my side.  
I was as happy as could be. I loved Jacob so much. He grabbed my hand as we swam underneath the water.

We came our from underneathe the water again. "This is so much fun". I said. "I know, hold up I'll be right back". He said. He swam out of the water. "Where are you going?" I said.  
He got out of the water and headed towards a cliff. "Your not going to jump off the cliff are you?". I said. He walked up it. It was pretty high. "Yup". He said. "Becareful! its pretty high!". I said. "Aw don't worry about me Iv'e been cliff diving down in La Push!". He said.  
I looked up at him. He smiled at me. "Okay here I go!". He said. "CANNONBALL!". He yelled. He did a giant cannonball into the water and it made a giant splash that could probably make the river go dry. Jake came up from underneath the water. "WOOH!". He yelled. I half smiled and then saw blood drape down his face.

"Jake! your bleeding!". I yelled. "What? Oh!". He said. He touched his forrehead and felt the blood.  
"Oh Ness its okay". He said. "Come on". I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the water.  
I sat us down on the sand.  
"Look Ness its gonna heal I'm fine". He said.  
"I know but I still don't like to see you bleed". I said. I ripped a part of my shirt.  
"Ness what are you doing?". He said.

"I'm cleaning the blood off your face". I said. He smiled. And I slowly wiped the blood off his face. I smiled and he slowly leaned in and kissed me.  
I kissed him back. I was still soaking wet and it was getting a little cold. I pulled back. He smiled.  
"Its getting pretty chilly huh?". He said. "Yeah". I said.  
"Come on 'I'll take you home". He said. I smiled. "Thanks". I said. He walked over to get our stuff.  
He put his clutched his shirt in his hand and put on his shoes as did I. And then handed me my cell phone.  
"Thanks". I said. "Your welcome". He said. "You know since your still cold....".. His voice trailed off.

He held me tight to his chest. His warmth did make me feel better, But me beeng with him felt so much better.  
He lightly pinned me up against a tree and looked deaply into my eyes and his lips met with mine. My fingers tangled in his hair and he pulled me closer to his chest.  
He kissed me until we were both out of breathe. We gasped and he smiled. "I love you". He said. "I know I say that alot but I mean it baby". He said. I smiled.  
"I love you too, and I will and have always meant it". I said. He smiled and then wrapped my legs around his waist and then began to ran.  
"Where are we going?". I said. "I'm taking you home remember". He said. I smiled at him one more time and then rested my head on his chest.

He ran until finally the mansion came unto view. He set me down on my feet once we were on the porch.  
We let ourselves in.  
"Freeze!". Esme said. "Hello Esme". Jacob said. "Why are you guys soking wet?". Esme asked. "Um we kinda went for a swim". I said.  
She shook her head. "Let me get you two a towel". She said. I nodded. She smiled and then walked off to get a towel. Alice then came frolicking down the stairs.  
With Uncle Jasper fallowing behind. "Hey Ness!". She said. and then her eyes got wide.  
"Nessie! why are you soaking wet! and why is your shirt torn!". She yelled. I opened my mouth to speak but she interrupted  
"Ugh! Ness those were designer clothing!". She yelled. Jasper hugged her tightly and patted her back.

"Its gonna be okay Alice its just one silly outfit". Uncle Jasper said. "One silly outfit!". Alice yelled. She let go of Jasper and then ran up the stairs.  
"Alice! Alice! come back here!".Uncle Jasper said running after her. Then my father and mother walked in. "Whats wrong with Alice? something with a destroyed outfit?". Edward my father said. "Here's your towels". Esme said. "What happened?". My mother said looking at us. "Um we went for a swim". I said. She shook her head and smiled.  
"Here you go". Grandma Esme said. I smiled and took the towels from her. "Thank you". Jacob and I said.  
I put my towel on and dried off. "Well so you guys had fun". My mother said. "Yeah". I said.

"Come on lets go change". My mother said. I nodded. "Come on lets go Nessie". Jacob joked. He began to fallow me and then my father grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back.  
"Oh no you don't". My father said. Jacob rolled his eyes. My mother and I headed out to the cottage.  
"You guys went swimming?". My mother said. "Um yeah down at the waterfall". She smiled.  
She opened the cottage door and let us in.  
"Come on". She said. I nodded and headed towards my bedroom. Oh Wait! maybe I'll ask her right now.  
"Hey mom um can I go down to the amusement park this weekend with Jake and Annie and some other people?". I asked.  
"Um when?". She asked.  
"This Saturday". I said.  
"Um I guess so, but remember to ask your father". She said.  
"You know how he is". She said. Its true my over protective father is always careful of where I go, blah,blah,blah. But I know this is going to be fun, I hope.........

**Ooo whats gonna happen at the amusement park? Will Jake pick a fight with Chris???**


	20. Amusement Park!

**Okay here's Chapter 20! The wait is over! :] I'm sorry I took so long! I'm trying to write as much as I can! :) I love all you fabulouse reviewers!**

**Chapter 20**

**NSPOV**

"Come on Ness! wer'e going to be late!". Jacob yelled. I fixed my hair and then walked out of my bedroom. Jacob was waiting for me by the door. It was round 5:30 we wanted to go in the evening so that we could see the lights of the amusement park shine. I walked over by Jacob's side.  
"You look great Ness". "Thank you". I walked over by his side and held his hand. My moth and father walked in to talk to us about out curfew and other junk.  
"Renesmee, Jacob". My father said. "Yes dad?". I said. He cleared his throat. "I want you home no later then 10". He said.

"Okay". I said. "And be careful, stay with Jacob". He said.  
"Okay dad I'm not a little child!". I said. "Don't go anywhere besides the amusement park and.........have....fun". He smiled. "Thanks dad". I said. I reached over and kissed him on his  
cheek and then kissed my mothers cheek. We waved goodbye and then headed out the door.

"Be careful! I love you!". My mother said. "Love you too!". I yelled.  
"So where are we going to meet Annie?". Jacob said. "We were going to mee up in the school parking lot and then go". I said. "Okay come on lets go". Jacob said opening the car door for me. "Why thank you sir". I said. "No problem madame". He chuckled. We hopped into the car and then Jacob began driving away from the cottage.  
"So are you ready to eat deep fried food and watch people puke?". Jacob chuckled. "Ready than ever". I said.  
"Good I'm going to make you go on the fastest ,biggest, upside down rollercoaster!". "Oh yeah?". "Yup!". "Okay you can make me ride whatever you want but can on one condition". I said.  
"Okay?". Jacob said. "You have to win me a stuffed animal". I said. He smiled. "Sure thing". he smiled. Then his eyes widened. "Oh crap I forgot about Seth!". Jacob yelled.  
"Oops!".  
"I guess we have to go down to La Push".  
"Yeah but its okay come on lets just go get him". I said. Jacob nodded. It was a good thing we weren't to far from La Push.  
Jacob drove until finally we were at La Push. We quickly hopped out of the car and ran to Jacob's house.  
"Come on!". Jacob yelled.

We ran a little faster until finally we were on the porch. Seth was there sitting on a porch swing he had his arms folded across his chest and a frown on his face.  
"Well your late!". Seth yelled.  
"I know Seth wer'e sorry". I said.  
"Yeah dude I'm sorry its my fault". Jacob said.  
"We kind of forgot about you". I said.  
"Yeah cause everyone always forgets about me I'm just little invisable Seth!".

"Come on Seth wer'e sorry, come on lets go". Jacob said.  
"What if I don't wanna go?".  
"Seth come on please!". He turned away from us and stuck his hand on the air.  
"Talk to the hand". Seth said.  
"Aw come on Seth you said you were super excited to come!". I said.  
"Seth look I'm sorry we'll promise never to forget about you ever again".

"Hmp talk to Fred! cause the face certainly does not want to see you!!". Seth said shoving his hand in our faces.  
"Come on Seth, and who the hell is Fred?". Jacob said.  
"Fred is what I named my right hand,the one I'm shoving in your faces.  
"You named your hand?" I said.  
"MAYBE! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?". Seth yelled.  
"No! Seth I love....Um.....Fred...he's a very......cute...hand....um....nice and firm". I said.

"Flattery will get you no-where". Seth said.  
"Come on Seth, if you go.....". My voice trailed off. He turned to look at me.  
"If I go what?". Seth said.  
"If you go I'll buy you whatever you want". I said. He smiled deviously.  
"Hmm I guess I change my mind, come on lets go!". He said. He grabbed me and Jacob's hand and skipped to the car.  
"This is going to be so fun! Ooo I'm going to win a stuffed bear and make Ness buy me candy and a corn dog and more candy! Ooo and how bout some cotton candy? Hee Hee! Yum!".

Seth said. Oh god please don't let him near the candy or redbull. Nothing is scarier than one of Seth's sugar rushes! Seth let go of our hands and ran over to the car "  
"Come on Frederico! lets go!". Seth said to his hand. He hopped into the backseat and I went in the front with Jacob.  
"Lets go!". Seth said. Jacob rolled his eyes and began to drive.

The school was coming into view. I saw Annie she was sitting in Tommy Crowley's van. I guess the van used to belong to his brother,so it was a little old but ran good I guess, and it could always fit alot of people. Jacob parked next to Chris's black BMW Convertible. Chris was sitting in it with his sunglasses and all trying his best to look cool. He had his all muscle no brain, friends with him.  
We all got out of the car.

Chris saw me and nodded his head at me. Jacob put his arm around me and we walked to the van of course with Seth fallowing.  
"Yay! Ness is here!" Annie said. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. Ethan and Mark stumbled out of the van. "Hey h-hows it going?". Mark said. "Pretty good". I said. Seth was standing behind Jacob so i didn't even look like he was here. "Oh and I almost forgot this is Seth!". I said I grabbed his arm and pulled him from behind Jacob.  
"There you go again forgetting about little Old Seth!". He muttered. "Well its nice to meet you Seth". Annie said. Seth looked up at her and got all googly eyed.

"Sweet baby Jesus". He muttered. Annie blushed. "Seth this is Annie, Annie Seth". I said. They continued to stare at each other until Seth picked up his hand and shook Annie's.  
"I think I'm in love". Seth muttered. Annie smiled and blushed again. "Annie um why don't you ride with us". Seth said. "Okay come on lets go!". She said. Seth held out his elbow for her. and she wrapped her arm around it. "Jake give me the keys". Seth said. Jake rolled his eyes and handed him the keys. "Shall we go?". Seth said. "We shall". Annie said. They skipped to the car.

"Okay so are we going or what?". Jacob said.  
"Lets hit the road". Tyler said from inside the van. Ethan and Mark got inside the van and Jacob and I walked back to the car.  
Chris looked at me and Jake as we walked. Jake opened the car door for me. Annie and Seth were in the back holding hands and staring deeply into each others eyes.  
Jake looked back at them. "Seth". He said. "Seth". He reapeted. "EARTH TO SETH!". Jacob yelled. "Did you say some thing?". Seth said still not taking his eyes off of Annie.  
"Give me the keys". Jake said. "Sure okay whatever" Seth said handing the keys to Jacob and still not taking his eyes off of Annie.

Jacob rolled his eyes and started the car. Tyler drove off first with Chris fallowing and we are fallowing Chris. There was silence. "Um lets turn on the radio!". I suggested. Jake nodded and I turned it on. Seth than gasped.  
"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Annie shreeked.  
"OH MY DOODLE CAKE! ME TOO!". Seth shreeked. I looked at them in confusion. Then relized which song it was.  
Seth cleared his throat and began to sing. Jacob rolled his eyes and I bursted out laughing.  
"If the heart is always searching,Can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone! I'll never make it on my own!". Seth screeched.  
"Dreams can't take the place of loving you! There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true!". Annie sang. I laughed harder and shrugged. Hey what the heck.  
"When you look me in the eyes! And tell me that you love me! Everythings alright! When you're right here by my side!". We all sang accept Jacob who looked a little annoyed.

I nudged him "come on sing with us!". I said. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever the Jonas Brothers are gay". He said. Seth and Annie gasped.  
"JACOB BLACK!". Seth yelled.  
"HOW DARE YOU!". He yelled again.  
I eyed him. I think I know why he doesn't like them.  
"Jake do you not like them because that one day I said that one of them was hot?". I said. He looked out the window.  
"Noo........". He said. "Mhm sure!". I said. "Come on Jakey sing with us, pretty please". I said. I gave him the puppy dog face.  
"Yeah come on Jakiepoo!". Seth yelled. "Fine". Jacob grumbled. "Good Now Turn it up!". Annie said. I turned it up.

"When you look me in the eyes!". We all sang. Jacob and I cracked up almost the whole time while Annie and Seth were trying to sing.  
"Hey so I was wondering Annie wanna make this our song?". Seth asked shyly. "Yes it will be ours forever and always!". She said.  
Seth had imprinted on Annie and already they clicked so fast. I mean it took years for Jacob and I to finally click.  
I was happy for them. I knew Annie would be great for Seth and Seth would be great for Annie.  
I smiled at Jake and he smiled back.

Jacob pulled into the Amusement Park, Parking lot. Tyler pulled in next to us nd Chris pulled in on the other side. Seth and Annie hopped out of thr car holding hands.  
I got out and Jacob came over to me to hold my hand. I smiled. We walked towards the van. Mark, Ethan, Tommy and Jenny got out. "Okay everyone lets go!". Jenny said.  
I looked over at the amusement park there was a big red one that stood out, it looked like it could be fun. It was getting darker and the lights of the park shined.

"Oh my gosh this is going to be so fun!". Annie said. "You bet it is". Chris said slowly and then winked at me. Jacob growled and glowered at him.  
"Jake calm down". I whispered. He loosened up and sighed. "Okay". He whispered. We all walked up to get our tickets for the entry.  
We all payed our money and then walked inside the park it was huge there were a whole bunch of rides everywhere. "Come on lets go on that one!". Jenny said. She pointed at ride that you had to stand up on and it spun round real fast. "Fine come on lets go!". Annie said. We went over to the ride and stood in line for a while. It wasn't to long of a line we were next.

Jake was behind me, he wrapped his hands around my waist. "Are you ready to watch your puny friends puke?". He whispered into my ear. I chuckled. "Maybe". I said. He chuckled and then lightly kissed my neck. The ride finally stopped and people were holding there face in there hands and trying to keep there balance. One of them ran to the trash can.  
"Ew". I said. Jacob chuckled. The man opened the gate and let us go was like a dome shape.

On the walls of the dome there were seat-belts and bars on the side to hold on. I took my spot next to Jacob. I buckled the seat belt and held on to the bars on the side.  
"You ready?". Jacob said. "As I'll ever be". I said. "Okay welcome to the Dizzanator, Please remember to buckle your seatbelt and hold on". The man said in a rather bored voice.  
The ride began slowly. "WOOH!". All the guys yelled.

The ride began to go faster. Everything around me was blurry as we spinned around andaround. I glimpsed over at Jacob who looked like he was having a blast. Mark and Ethan looked like they were about to turn green. Jenny looked like she was holding on for dear life. Seth and Annie were holding hands and screaming. Chris had a strait face, like this ride was just a piece of cake. He saw me looking at him and winked at me again. I looked over at Jacob who was still enjoying the ride and didn't see what Chris did thank god. After a few minutes the ride began to slow down.

"Thank you for riding to Dizzanator, please do not exit the ride until it reaches to a complete stop". The man sighed. "And please make it to the trash can I'm the one who has to clean up your mess". The man sighed again. The ride finally came to a complete stop and Mark and Ethan ripped off there seatbelts and ran to the trash cans. Tommy unbuckled his seatbelt and stumbled out. I reached over to my seatbelt and unhooked myself. Jake walked over to me.

"Did you enjoy the ride?". Jacob said. "I smiled. "Yeah it was fun I guess". I said.  
"Come on lets go ride something else". He held out his hand for me to grab it. I smiled and held it. I looked back and Chris was looking at me up and down. The little perv. Did he not know that Jacob was right next to me? God I hope he doesn't cause to much trouble today.  
We all got off the ride and looked around. "How bout we go on that one?". Tommy Crowley said. He pointed at a blue and gold roller coaster.

Mark and Ethan looked each other in fear and then caught me looking at them and straitened out. "Hmm okay come on!". Jenny said.  
I looked around. "Wait a minute where's Seth?". I said. "Uhh I don't know he was with Annie". Jacob said. I looked around some more and then saw a couple on a bench making out.  
And one of them looked like "Seth!". I yelled. He looked over at me and then went back to kissing Annie. I walked over to Seth. "Seth!". I yelled.

"Come on Seth you can make out with Annie later, lets just have some fun". I said. I put my hand on his shoulder. He shook it off. "Here talk to Fred". He shoved his hand in my face.  
"Seth seriously enough with the hand!". I yelled. He sighed. "Fine come on Annie I guess me and you will have fun later". Seth said. Annie nodded.  
"Come on!". Jacob said. We all ran to the ride. We got there right on time so we got to ride it right away.  
I sat next to Jacob. "You ready!". He said. "Yup let the ride begin!". I said. "Welcome to the Iron Dragon!". The man said in a happy cheery voice. He continued to talk until finally he said.  
"Let the ride begin!". He yelled. Right when he said that the ride zoomed and then began to slowly go up.

"Wooh this is going to be fun!". Jacob yelled. "Yeah it i-". My voice trailed off as we went strait down and then up and down andaround. The wind hit my face and excitement built up inside me. It felt great. I stuck my hands up in the air and screamed as we went upsidedown. Then finally the ride came unto an end.

I looked behind me and Jenny Stanley's hair was sticking up. I looked over at Mark and Ethen who were holding on to eachother. I raised an eyebrow at them and then saw why. They quickly let go of eachother and then awkwardly scratched the back of there heads.  
"Thank you for riding the Iron Dragon!". The cheery man said. Jacob hopped out and then held out his hand for me to grab it. I grabbed it and then he pulled me close to his chest. "Did you enjoy the ride baby?". He kissed my lips lightly. I blushed. "Yes, did you?". I said I said as we walked out of there. "It was alright". He said. I smiled.  
"How bout we go win you, your stuffed animal". He said. I smiled and kissed his soft yet firm lips. "Come on". I said.

"Hello lad will you like to test your strength?". A man said loudly to Jacob. I smiled. "Come on boy win some thing nice for this beautiful young lady". The man said. I blushed.  
"Okay". Jacob said. He smiled at me. The man handed Jacob the mallet. "Hey guys wev'e been looking for you!". Jenny said from behindme. I turned around

.  
"Oh sorry Jacob here was just going to try to win me something". I said. Chris snorted. "Test your strength huh? lets see if he can do it!". Chris snickerd. I snarl escaped Jacob's lips and then he winked at me before he hit the plate as hard as he could. It reached all the way to the top and let out a loud ding.  
"Congratulations!". The man handed Jacob a large brown velvet bear. Chris had hatred in his eyes. Jacob stepped off the plate. He handed me the bear and then picked me up by my waist and spinned me around before kissing me. Jacob put me down and then kissed my forehead and smiled. "Thanks Jake". I said. "Anything for you". He said. I smiled.  
"God! why don't you win me things and pick me up like that!". Jenny yelled to Mike. "Maybe cause your to heavy!". Tommy snorted. Jenny made an ugly face. "Shut up Tommy!". She yelled. Chris rolled his eyes. "Can we go ride something now?" Chris said. "Sethy can you win me something too?". Annie said. "Psh you got it baby!". Seth yelled.

"Old dude with Irish accent lets get the show on the rode!". Seth said. Annie clapped her hands. "Thank babe". She said. "Your welcome babe!". The man handed Seth the mallet and Seth made it also to the top. Annie clapped her hands and then wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and kissed him. The man handed her a large pink velvet dog.  
"Oh I love it Seth!". She said. He smiled and kissed her.

"Okay,Okay enough with this lovey dovey crap come on lets go ride something!". Tommy said. Chris came over to me while Jake wasn't looking. "Mhm I would sure like to ride you". He whispered in my ear. I shuttered. ugh what the heck was his problem? was he really looking for trouble? He knew I was with Jacob. And I knew if he made enough trouble Jake could snap him like a twig.

We rode a couple of other rides. Seth asked me to buy him some churros and then he disappeared. Mark had thrown up on Jenny so she had to leave. Chris was who knows where, like I care and the rest I don't know. Jacob and I were holding hands as we walked through the amusement park with beautiful bright lights shined in the darkness.  
We came unto a Ferris Wheel. It had all types of colors on it. It shined so beautiful.

Jacob caught me staring at it. "You wanna go?" He said. "Yeah". I said.  
"Come on". He said. He pulled me right to the ride and again like the Iron Dragon we didn't have to wait. I got in one of the little carts with Jacob and my teddy bear by my side.  
He reached for my hand and I held it. The ride began slowly. The moon shined brightly with all the lights. "Its beautiful". I said. "Yeah but to me your the most beautiful thing in the world". He said. I blushed. "So do you have a name for the bear?". Jacob said. I thought about it for a moment. "Umm.... Jacob Jr.". I chuckled. "Jacob Jr.?" "Yes Jacob Jr. he's my little Jakey" I said. "Oh and I thought I was your little Jakey". He chuckled. "You are but he's just my baby Jakey". I said. "Oh okay". He smiled.

The ride then stopped and at the very top. I smiled. "Looks like it stopped at the very top". He said. "How nice". I said. I looked deeply into his eyes and leaned closer and closer until our lips met. His lips slowly moved with mine. And then he pulled away. "Jacob Jr. I don't think this is very age appropriate for you". Jacob chuckled. I playfuly punched his arm.  
He leaned in and kissed me again before the ride ended. We got off the ride and then passed by the snack bar were I saw Seth and Annie at.

"Seth? Annie?". I said. "Yeah come on lets go see what up". Jacob said. We walked over to them Seth was looking jittery. "Hey, hey hey! hahaha!". Seth said. Jacob shook his head.  
"How much has he had?". Jacob asked Annie. "Um three Pepsi's um four red bulls and a churro". Annie said. "God damn somethings wrong with that boy". Jacob said.  
"Hey don't talk about him like that". Annie said. "Oh thank you my little sweety patooty!". Seth said. Seth took the last sip of his soda. "So wha- what should we do now?". Seth said.

"Its getting late and Seth and I think we should get you home" Jacob said. "Aw com- come on Jakey I'm on a roll here!". "No Seth come on after I go to the bathroom were heading home".Jacob said. "F- Fine but after I finish this churro!". Seth yelled. "Fine, come on Ness". Jacob said. We walked over to the bathrooms. "So do you need to go?". He asked.  
"No but I'll just wait out here for you". I said.

"Okay I'll be right back". He kissed the top of my head and then headed inside the mens bathroom.  
I waited for Jake to come out and then I felt a hand on my shoulder I shook it off.  
"Hey baby did Jakey leave you here all alone?". He pushed me up against the wall.  
"Leave me alone!". I yelled.

"You know Renesmee I'm a man that always gets what he wants, and Iv'e wanted you since the first time I saw you". He slid his hand down my arm.  
"Dont touch me!". I yelled.  
"Oh touch you? you mean like this?". He grabbed the back of my head and crushed his lips onto mine. I pushed him away with all my strength.  
"Dont make me hurt you!". I yelled. He laughed.  
"Oh your going to hurt me?".

"No but I will". Jacob grabbed his shoulder andpunched right in his mouth. People all around us stared and some of them yelled Fight! Jake hadn't hit Chris to hard. He wiped blood off the corner of his mouth. "You wanna go come on lets go!". Chris yelled. He got up and then pulled his arm back and punched Jake.

Chris screamed out in pain when he heard his handmake a cracking sound. Then the security came in to break it up. Chris and Jacob had hatred in there eyes. "Break it up!". One of the security yelled. They restrained Chris and Jacob. Even though Jacob could break out of there grip he didn't fuss as much as Chris. "I want you OUT OF THIS PARK!". one of them men yelled. "Yeah! you and your little bitch get out of here!". Chris yelled. "DONT CALL HER THAT YOU STUPID SON OF A-". "ENOUGH!". One of the men yelled.

"ONE OF YOU OUT OF THIS PARK NOW!". Jacob nodded. People were still staring. "Okay people nothing to see here!". They yelled. They let go of Jacob.  
"Come on Ness" Jacob held out his hand and I took it. One of the security was going to escorte us out. We passed by the snack bar. "SETH ANNIE LETS GO!". Jacob yelled.  
Seth and Annie ran out of there and ran by our side. "Whats up daddy yo? aw man ou got stopped by the po-po?". apperently Seth was still on crack.  
"Wer'eleaving now". Jacob said. "Okay come on Baby!". Seth put his arm around Annie and took a bite of his churro with his other hand.

The security guard led us out of the park. "I DON'T WANNA EVER SEE YOU HERE AGAIN YOU HERE ME!". He yelled. We all nodded. "Ooo Jakey in trouble!". Seth said.  
"Shut up Seth!". I said. "Naw its okay I mean it felt good". Jacob said. "Yeah I wish I had got a crack at him". I said. "Next time baby". Jacob chuckled.  
We walked to the car and Seth and Annie hopped in the backseat and started making out. And Jacob smiled at me.  
"Sorry I caused trouble". He said.

"I'm the one who should be feeling sorry". I said.  
"Why?".  
"Because I'm the reason you had to get in a fight".  
"Aw Ness look its fine were cool and it was about time I kicked his ass, and you got Jacob Jr. right?". Jacob said. I had the velvet teddy bear in my hand. "Yup". I said.  
"Cool okay I gotta surprise for you!". Jacob said.  
"Iv'e been meaning to ask you". He said. I raised in eyebrow at him. "Open the glove compartment". He said. I nodded.  
I opened it and inside were two tickets to this years senior prom. Jacob cleared his throat.  
"Ness will you got to prom with me?". He said.  
"Yes!". I said. I leaned in close to him and kissed him.  
"A million times yes!". I said.  
"Good!". He smiled. I smiled. I hugged Jacob Jr. tightly. Prom with Jacob will be great!

**Phew thats the longest chapter Iv'e written! lol hope u like it! :)**


	21. Prom

**Okay here's Chapter 21! The wait is over! :] **

**I just want to give a special thanks to Twilight Addict! for saying that I was amazing and talented! Thank you so much! I think when I read that I was goin to cry!**

**Reading that just made me so happy and motivated! Thank you! AND ALSO A SPECIAL THANKS TO Werewolfgurl1223!!!!! fOR BEiNG MY 100'TH REVIEWER!!!!**

**Chapter 21**

**NSPOV**

I was in Jacob's car. School had just ended and prom was tomorrow night. Alice was super excited of course! Jacob had one hand on the wheel and the other rested on my hand.  
He smiled at me. "You excited for tomorow?". He asked. I smiled. "Yeah but you know Alice she's probably going to be working on me all day!". I said.  
"Naw she won't have to work on you to much your beautiful as it is". I blushed.  
"So have you gotten your tux yet? or is Alice going o dress you up too!".  
"I got my tux but Alice is providing my tie, because she said it had to match the color of your dress".

"Oh okay".  
"Yeah I still don't know what your dress looks like yet".  
"I know but I want you to be surprised". I said. He sighed.  
"Okay". He pulled right into the Cullens Driveway. We got out of the car and he reached for my hand as we walked up the porch steps. Aunt Alice opened the door to let us in.  
"Hey Ness! hey Jake are you excited for tomorrow! I am! Ness we are going to have so much fun!". She said excitetly. She pulled us inside the house.

"Okay so Jake you got your tux right?". Alice said.  
Jacob nodded his head. "Right". He said. "Okay I got your tie its 100% silk and its upstairs so I'll be right back!". She jumped up and down and then zoomed upstairs.  
"Well....". I said.  
"Alice really is excited about this isn't she?". Jacob said.  
"You bet she is which means hell for me!". I said.  
"Language!". Esme said coming for downstairs.

"Sorry Grandma Esme".  
"Its okay, hello Jacob". She said.  
"Hello Esme".  
"So I prom is tomorrow!". Esme said.  
"Yeah".  
" I know Alice had been jumpy all day waiting for you to come home so she can take some last measurements for your dress".  
"Ugh I know she's upstairs now getting Jacob's tie".  
"Haha yeah but Alice will be Alice". I smiled.  
"Yeah she will". Jacob said.  
"Are you guys hungry? I can whip something up for you two". She asked.

"Um thanks Grandma Esme but I think wer'e just going to hunt".  
"Wait, Wait, Wait!". Alice yelled. The little pixie like figure ran towards us.  
"Here Jake!". Her chiming voice said. She handed him a little box wixh held the tie.  
He opened it. It was a blood red color just like my dress.  
"Wow.... so is this my little sneak preview of your dress?". He said.  
"Um sort of kind of. I mean I guess now you know the color". I said.

He smiled. "I'm glad you liked it!". Alice said.  
"Okay so Ness we need to make some last measurements for your dr-".  
"Um Aunt Alice can I do that after Jacob and I hunt?". I interrupted. She sighed.  
"I suppose". She said.  
I hugged her and then Grandma Esme.  
"Okay thanks we'll be back soon". Jacob and I ran to the door.  
"Jacob Black do not get that dirty!" She yelled.  
"Kay!". He yelled.  
"Hold on Ness let me just put the tie in my car". I nodded. He put the tie in the car.

Jake closed the car door and then walked over to me.  
He wrapped his hands around my waist.  
"So what will it be tonight Elk?". He said.  
I smiled. "I guess so". I said. He leaned close to me so our lips could meet. His lips were always so warm so soft so comforting........  
He then pulled away. I frowned. "Sorry babe I got phase". He said. "Fine". I grumbled.  
"Haha but I guess I get to see you naked for 2 seconds". I snorted.

"Ah so you admit you want to see me naked?". I laughed.  
"Haha who wouldn't?". I said sarcastically.  
"Okay Okay I'm going to phase now! turn around!". Jacob said.  
I took a breathe and then turned around. "You know I have seen you naked before right?". I said.  
"When?!".  
"In Italy!".  
"Oh yeah.......".  
"Yeah and youv'e sort of seen me..... that one day in the hotel room....". I said. But then I was inturupted by his sudden phasing.  
A russet colored wolf walked to my side. I pet his thick fur. "Shall we?". I said. The wolf licked my face.

~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~

I felt the warm sun touch my face, causing me to wake. I was lying in my fathers old bed up in his old room. I fell asleep on the couch yesterday so my mother and father decided to leave me here. The last thing I remembered was Uncle Emmett carrying me upstairs. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes. "AHH!". I yelled. Alice was standing over me wide eyed and waiting for me to wake. "What the hell?". I said. "Sorry! did I scare you?". "Um kind of". I said. "Sorry Ness I'm just really excited!". She said.

I smiled faintly. "What time is it?". I stood up on my bed. "Um 10:30". She said. "Okay". I said. I got off the bed and stretched. It was Saturday morning our Prom was going to be tonight and I know it will be great.  
I opened the door and walked downstairs. Uncle Emmett was watching TV. "Hey Ness your excited to get your mojo on for tonight?". He said. I chuckled.  
"MoJo? who the heck still says that?". I said. "Um I think I do". He said. I rolled my eyes. "Okay Okay Okay you win Uncle Em". I said. "Yeah cause I always win right Rose?". He said. She was to busy buffing her nails to pay attention. I went into the kitchen. I decided just to have a bowl of cereal.

~~~Later that Afternoon~~~~~

"Okay its three O'clock prom starts at 7! we need to get moving people!". Aunt Alice said like some crazy wedding planner person.  
"Rosalie as always your on hair duty! Esme get the dress ready for the finishing touches and Bella get my makeup box!". Alice said.  
Aunt Alice took me into her room and sat me down on a chair as she worked on me as always.

She would say. Pucker your lips, close your eyes! blah blah blah. "Rose the hair is looking great!". Aunt Alice said.  
"Esme did you finish the dress?". Esme nodded.  
Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie continued to work on me and only allowing me to go to the bathroom.  
God some times they could really get carried away imagine what my wedding will be like Aunt Alice would probably be scowering everywhere getting everything into place.  
But I knew after she finished everything would be great.  
I stared into space just fantasizing while they worked on me. I smiled as I thought about Jacob and I taking a walk on the beach his arm wrapped around my waist his soft lips touching mine.... "All finished!". Aunt Alice said.  
"Okay now time for the dress". Aunt Rosalie said before I got a chance to see myself in the mirror.

Aunt Rosalie grabbed the blood red, slightly puffy dress it was strapless with just a hint of sparkles on it. (Picture of dress on my profile)  
My mother then walked in. "Oh Renesmee you look wonderful!". She said. I smiled. "Well she's not finished just yet! she still needs to put on her dress!". Grandma Esme said.  
My mother nodded. "Okay here let me help you put it on". She said. She looked like she was going to cry if she could. I took off my clothes so I was only in my undergarments but I didn't care much since it was just My Mother and Aunts and of course Grandma Esme. My Mother slowly helped me into my dress and zipped it up.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie both jumped up and down. "Renesmee! you look beautiful!". Grandma Esme said. "Yes Yes! Yes you do!". Aunt Alice sang.  
I still hadn't seen myself. "Oh wait here!". Aunt Rosalie led me to a mirror and I saw my reflection.  
I had my curls draped over my shoulders and my bangs to the side. (Picture of Hairstyle on my profile page!)  
My dress suited my body well. I smiled as I twirled around. "Do you thank Jacob will like it?". I said.

"Of course he will!". Grandma Esme said. I smiled again. We then heard a light knock on the door. My mother went to go open it.  
It was Uncle Emmett. "Hello ladies just coming to say that- woah Ness!". Uncle Emmett said. I smiled. "You look great!". He said.  
"Thank you". I said. "Okay what were you going to say Em?". Aunt Alice said. "Um just that Jacob's waiting for you downstairs". He said. I nodded.  
He then smiled at me once more before leaving the room.

"Okay Ness its 6:45!". Alice said. We all walked to the door.  
"Okay Ness wer'e just going to make a small introduction so wait here!". Aunt Alice said. She left the room with Aunt Rose, Esme and my mother fallowing her as they walked down the staircase. I took a peek out and saw everybody waiting for me to come down. Aunt Rose was on one side of the staircase while Aunt Alice was on the other.  
Esme and Carslile were together as was my father with my mother, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet were waiting patiently besides- Jacob. I was breathless and suddenly weak in the knees. He looked so handsome, his tux suited him nicely. And then I heard and Alice. She cleared her throat. "I welcome you Miss Renesmee Cullen!". She said.

I took a breathe and opened the door. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice had there hands gesturing at me. I smiled as I walked down the massive staircase.  
My father was wide eyed at first and then seemed to cool down. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett clapped and Jacob- oh Jacob had a special sparkle in his eye and his smile grew wide.  
Jacob bowed and then held out his hand for me and I took it.

"You look beautiful". Jacob said. "As do you". I said. He smiled and then kissed my lips lightly.  
He had something in his hand. It was a corsage. It had two red roses and one white on it. I smiled at hime. "Do you want me to put it on?". He asked. I noddded. He took the beautiful delicate flower out of its container and slowly slid it across so it was on my wrist were it belonged.  
Everybody awed. "You both look wonderful!". Carslile said. My father cleared his throat. "You look beautiful Renesmee". He said. I smiled and gave him a hug and then gave my mother one.  
"Come on we need pictures!". Aunt Alice said. "Jazzy will you get me the camera please?". she said. He nodded. He got the camera that was sitting on top of my fathers piano.  
"Okay Jake, Ness get closer to eachother".  
"Gladly". Jacob said. I smiled. He leaned in closer to me and then Alice snapped a few pictures before letting us leave........

~~~~~At The Prom~~~~~~~

Jacob held my hand as we walked inside were our prom was going to be held. "Wow so this is prom huh?". Jacob said trying to talk over the music.  
"I guess so Iv'e never been to prom either". I said.  
I looked around. Everbody was dancing as the cheesy disco lights shined. I actually saw Chris who apperently was wearing a cast on his hand and was looking grumpy.  
Mark was with Jenny of course and I didn't know were Annie was.

I looked over at Jacob who was squinting his eyes and looking somewhere in the crowd.  
"Whats up Jake?". I said.  
"Nothing I think I just saw Set-".  
"Hey Jake!". It was Seth running through the crowd trying to get over to us. He had his arm draped over Annie Webber's shoulder.  
"Hey Ness! Hey Jake!". Annie said.  
"Hey Annie you look great!". I said. She was wearing a little pink dress.  
"Oh but not as great as you! I mean look at you!". I blushed.

"Thank you". I said.  
"So Seth you enjoying prom?". Jacob chuckled.  
"You bet!". Seth began to dance.  
"This music gets me pumped!". He said.  
We all laughed.  
"Come on babe I got to get these moves on the dance floor!". Seth said. Annie nodded.  
"Bye it was nice seeing you guys! you look great!". Annie said before she left with Seth.  
Before we knew it Seth was already having a dance off with Tommy Crowley.  
Jacob and I drank some Punch sneeked in a few kisses now and then talked to some people stuff like that.

"You wanna go outside?". Jacob asked.  
"Sure". I said. He held my hand as we walked outside were the moon was shining and the cold air touched my skin.  
I gazed deeply into Jacob's eyes. They were a dark brown almost black eyes. The eyes Iv'e loved so much.  
A slow song began and the moon light shined against my pale skin making it shine under it.  
"You wanna dance?". Jacob asked.  
"I'm not much of a dancer but if you want to dance....". His voice trailed off.

"I would love to". I said. Jacob then put his hands around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"You really do look beautiful tonight". Jacob said. I smiled.  
"So graduation is in a few weeks you nervous?". I asked.  
"Um not really. I'm just nervous about something after graduation". He muttered the last sentance Like I wasn't suppost to here it.  
We moved slowly trying to keep the rythem of the song. Jacob looked into my eyes again. That same sparkle was there.  
I smiled faintly and closed my eyes and closed my eyes and leaned closer to Jacob. He bent down so that our lips could meet. He kissed me so much passion so much love. He pulled away. "I love you". He said.


	22. Smores

**Okay here's Chapter 22! The wait is over! :] This is just a little something that happends before graduation!**

**I love all u amazing reviewers! you all keep me very motivated in pursuing my dream to become a writer!**

**Oh and this chapter has some strong launguage in it........**

**Chapter 22**

**Jacob Pov**

I was lying on my bed, thinking about Ness. Graduation was next week and my mind was wandering off to something after graduation.......  
I stared up at the cieling thinking about..........thinking about how I would ask..............how I would ask Edward for........ for his only daughters hand in..........marriage.  
I was suspecting he would be mad and say we had our whole lives ahead of us! but that didn't matter to me. I wanted Nessie to be officially mine and only mine.  
It was around 7:30 and the sun was slowly going down through the cloudy skies. I was going to pick-up and Nessie pretty soon and bring her down to La Push for the bonfire tonight.

"Hey Jake!". Seth slammed open my bedroom door. "God Damn Seth!". I yelled. "Oops sorry!". Seth said. "Ness called and said that she was ready".  
"Okay". I said in a low voice. "Whats wrong?". Seth asked. I shook my head. "Nothing Seth". "Come on I know somethings on your mind!". I stared at Seth. "Tell Me! Tell Me! Tell Me!". Seth pleaded. I sighed. god he could be really annoying. "Fine". I grumbled. "Remember a few months ago when I said....". My voice trailed off. "Uhuh go on".

"And I said that I wanted to ask.....Ness....to...marry me". I said. Seth eyes were wide eyed and a big smile ran across his face. "I wanted to do it after graduation which is next week". I said. "So you have to figure out how to ask Edward for his daughters hand and then ask her if she actually wants to marry you". Seth finished my sentence.  
"Yeah exactly....huh and it usually takes you longer to get these things". I said. "What thing?". Seth said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys that were sitting on my dresser.  
"I'm going to pickup Ness I'll be back". Seth nodded and I left my room. "Hey Jake going to pickup Ness?". My father Billy asked. "Yeah I'll be back soon". I said. "Kay tell Bella and Edward I said Hi". I nodded and walked out of my house and into my car.

Nessie loved coming down to La Push. She loved seeing Billy and Sam and Emily. Even sometimes Leah. She always tries her best to get along with her but never works, Leah is very resentful towards Nessie.  
My Nessie I love her so much, but how am I to ask Edward for his daughters hand. My hands clutched the steering wheel tightly and my forehead creased. Would he say no? I mean it was a possibility but how could he say no to the one his daughter says she loves? I mean he married Bella young. Will he see the same thing between Ness and I?  
He had to! I mean come on he knew this was coming  
sooner or later. Okay I was getting closer to the Cullen's and I had to block my thoughts, I wasn't ready just yet to ask him.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Nessie came out of the house. I parked the car and got out and walked over to Nessie who was waiting for me on the front porch. She smiled as I walked over to her. Her smile was always so breathe taking. "Hey Jake". She said. "Hey Ness". I said.  
"You ready?". I asked. She nodded and I put my arm around her. "Wait just a minute". Bella said Edward stood next to her.

"Don't have her out to late". Bella said. "And take care of her please". Edward said. We nodded. I tried my best to hide my thoughts but Edward looked at me suspiciously. "Okay mom, dad I'll be fine". Ness hugged both Edward and Bella before re-turning back to me. As we walked to the car I could feel Edward's eyes on me.

We hopped into the car and I drove away. "So this is going to be fun". She said. "Yeah". My eyes looking only at the road.  
"So who's going to be there?".  
"Um the whole pack and Emily and stuff". I said.  
"Oh". Nessie reached for my hand but I kept both on the steering wheel.  
"Jacob?". My eyes still were on the rode. I didn't mean to act this way but my mind was still on how I was to ask Edward and if he maybe read what was in my mind already.

"Jacob whats wrong?". I glanced over at her.  
"Nothing". Her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Come on I know your not telling me something".  
"Nothing Ness can you please just drop it!". I yelled her face fell.  
"Fine".  
"Ness look I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell". I said.  
"Yeah sure whatever". She looked out the window.  
"I'm sorry". She didn't look at me. I pulled in my house driveway. Billy was on the front porch in his wheel chair, a smile was on his face when he saw Ness, he always liked her.

I parked the car and went to go open the car door for Nessie. She looked at the ground as I helped her out. "Ness". I said. She didn't pay attention.  
I put my hand on her chin and raised it up so she was looking at me.  
"I don't like it when you don't tell me things Jake". She said.  
"I know and I'm sorry, forgive me?". I said.  
She closed her eyes.  
"Fine I forgive you but you are going to tell me".  
"I will Ness but not now". Her eye brows furrowed again and she opened her eyes and sighed.  
"Fine". I smiled.  
"Come on lets go say Hi to everybody". I put my arm around her shoulders as we walked.

"Hi Billy!". Nessie said. She gave him a hug.  
"Hey dad".  
"Hello Nessie! and Jake! I haven't seen you in a while Ness".  
"I know but I'm here now! where is everybody?". Nessie asked.  
"Sam and Emily are inside the house but everybody else are all at the beach". Billy said.  
"Cool".  
"Why don't we go inside". Billy said.  
We helped my dad inside the house and saw Sam and Emily on the couch together and Ness and I sat on the other couch.  
"Hey Sam,Emily". Ness said.  
"Hey so howv'e you been". Emily said.  
"Good, reallly good".  
"Do you guys want something to drink?". Billy asked.  
"Um no thank you". Nessie said.  
"How bout you Jake".  
"No I'm fine". I said. My dads eyebrows furrowed just like Nessie's did.  
"Don't mind him Billy somethings on his mind but he wont bother to tell anyone". Billy sighed.  
"So Sam, Emily are you guys going down to the beach?". I asked.  
"Um yeah we were just going to go down there right now". Sam said.  
"Why don't we go down together?". I suggested. I really wanted to get Nessie off the subject and maybe the bonfire will get my mind off things.  
Nessie nodded and we all got up.

"I'll see you later Billy". Nessie bent down to give him another hug.  
"Okay you kids have fun". He said. We all walked outside.  
I held Nessie's hand and Sam as always held Emily's. We trudged through the sand and saw everbody all ready circled around the large fire.  
"Is Leah going to be there?". Nessie asked.  
"Yeah". I said.  
"Oh okay I'll try my best".  
"HEY JAKE AND NESSIE ARE HERE". Seth yelled.  
"Oh god kill me now". I heard Leah grumble. god Leah is such a pain in the ass.  
We walked over to everybody.  
"Wooh! lets get this party started!". Seth said.  
"Yeah!". Embry hollered.  
"Hey Jake and his pretty lady". Embry said. Nessie blushed.  
"Hey Embry". I said.  
"Hey dude". Quil said.  
"Sup man".  
"Hey Ness". Quil said.  
"Okay like Seth said lets get this party started!". Paul yelled. He had a beer in his hand and gulped it down. Everbody hollered and Jared turned on a little radio he brought.  
Leah was sitting at the corner of a log, her arms folded across her chest. We sat across from her, we sat next to Quil and Embry.

"Hey Jake! think fast!". Seth threw a bag of marshmellows at me. I caught them.  
"Haha".  
"A bonfire isn't a bonfire without smore's!". Seth said.  
I opened the bag and threw a marshmellow at Seth.  
"Oh no you didn't!".  
"Oh yes I did!". I threw another one and it hit Seth right in the head. He growled and then opened another bag and threw one at me. He missed.  
"Hahah! missed!". He threw another one wich hit Nessie instead.  
"Ooops! sorry Ness!".  
"I'm going to get you Seth!". She yelled. She grabbed one of the marshmallows and thew them at Seth, and before we knew it we were having a marshmallow fight!

Leah was really annoyed now. "Okay, Okay enough don't waist food". Sam said. We all grumbled. "Fine dad!". Seth said. "Don't call me that! I'm just simply asking you to stop". Sam said.  
We all rolled out eyes and grabbed some hangers Sam brought, we bent them and then began our roasting of marshmallows  
"Ah! mines on fire!". Nessie yelled.  
"Here I'll blow it out for you". I smiled at her and blew the fire off her marshmallow.  
She smiled and then leaned closer to me.  
"Thanks". She whispered.  
I leaned closer to her so our lips touched.  
"WOOH! JAKEY GETTING SOME ACTION!". Seth yelled.  
"Yeah but thats probably the only action he gets!". Leah snapped.  
Nessie sighed and then finished making her smore.  
"Yum that looks good". I said.  
"Yeah it does". she said.  
"Let me have a bite". She took her smore and held it protectively.  
"No way! get your own!".  
"Come on just a little bite". I tickled her. She laughed with her beautiful angelic laugh.  
"Jake!". She got off the log and began to ran.  
"Oh I see how it is!". I ran after her and she laughed harder,  
"I'm gonna get you Ness!". Everyone laughed and hollered. I chased her all around the circle were everbody was sitting and then Ness tripped and fell right on Leah......  
"You little bitch!". Leah's sweater was covered in marshmallow.

"Oh I'm so sorry Leah!". Nessie got up on her feet.  
"Sorry my ass! look what you did!". Leah gestured to the big stain on the front of her sweater.  
"Leah I'm sorry I'll get you another one to replace it!".  
"I don't want something you stupid bloodsuckers touched!".  
"Leah stop it!". I yelled.  
"Oh here comes little Jakey to come and save you!". Leah taunted Nessie.  
"Why don't you just go back to your little coven and your whore of a mother!". Leah yelled. Nessie's face was red in anger and her eyes were watery.  
"DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER!". Nessie yelled.  
"OH JUST WATCH ME!".  
"LOOK LEAH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR PROBLEM IS!".  
"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!-".  
"WHAT? OH POOR ME! SAM'S DUMPED ME FOR MY COUSIN! AND NOW I'M A DERANGED! PHYSCHO BITCH!". Leah snarled, her face was angry she then jumped on Nessie phasing in the process.  
"STOP! LEAH! STOP!". I yelled. Nessie kicked Leah off of her so now Nessie was beating the crap out of Leah.  
"STOP!". Everyone was startled.  
I ran over to Nessie and pulled her away from Leah. Nessie was still in fighting mode she kicked and squirmed as I held her down.  
Sam and Seth then got a hold of Leah.  
"Nessie I'm sorry!". Seth yelled trying to contain Leah.

"Jacob get the hell off of me!". She yelled.  
"Nessie you need to calm down". I was on top of her holding her hands above her head.  
"I said get the hell off me!". She yelled.  
I sighed and then got off of her. She got up on her feet with tears in her eyes and ran off.  
"Nessie where are you going!". I yelled. She trudged through the sand.

"Leave me alone!". She yelled. She bent down to the ground and sat down on the sand,  
She had her face in her hands and her Knees to her chest.  
"Ness....". I sat next to her.  
I put my hand on her shoulder and she shook it off.  
"Ness I'm sorry". I said.  
"Its n-not your f-fault". She sobbed.  
I wrapped my arm around her, this time she didn't shake it off. I pulled her closer to my chest.  
"I-I can't believe what just happened".  
"Shh". I cooed she sobbed in my chest.

"Sh-She called my mom a w-whore".  
"I know, I know, but its over now and everything Leah said was a lie".  
She cried harder into my chest.  
"Don't cry baby I'm here". She looked up at me her eyes were red and blood was at the corner of her mouth.  
I put my hand on her chin.  
"W-What are y-you doing?". I put my thumb on the corner of her mouth and slowly wiped off the blood.  
"I'm cleaning blood off your face". I said.  
"O-Oh". Tears fell across her face. I pulled her close to my chest again.  
"Don't cry baby, don't cry". Hey crying stopped and she fell asleep into my chest.

I then myself began to feel tired and slowly layed Nessie and I on the sand. My eyes grew heavier and I felt Nessie's slow breathing.  
We then slowly fell asleep in eachothers arms on the beach......................

**Hahha watcha guys think? was it a good chapter? it was just a little something chapter I wrote so I had something in between prom and graduation and stuff!**

**Review!!! Please!!!**


	23. Tears and Graduation

**Okay here's Chapter 23! The wait is over! :]**

**I love all u amazing reviewers! you all keep me very motivated in pursuing my dream to become a writer! **

**Chapter 23**

**Jacob Pov**

I heard the waves crashing and felt the sand on my body. Oh crap we fell asleep on the beach. Edward is going to kill me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Nessie curled up against my chest. She smiled in her sleep. "Jacob". She she whispered. I smiled I loved it when she called out my name in her sleep. She then placed her hand on the sand and her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes shot open. "Holy crap! we fell asleep here!?". "I know, I know". I said. "Dammit my dad is going to kill me".  
"He's going to kill the both of us". She rose up so now she was in a sitting position as was I.  
"Ugh there probably just freaking out".  
"Ugh what a hell of a morning!". She said.  
"Seems like this whole weekend was been hell". I muttered.  
"Not helping!".

"Come on we should go". She said. We got up on our feet. I searched my pockets and found my keys.  
"Come on". I said. We trudged through the sand.  
"Yesterday was hell". Nessie said.  
"Yeah and I have to hear that psycho every time I phase".  
"Yeah". I smiled faintly and touched her arm.  
"Ow!".  
"I'm sorry". I said. She pulled up her sweater sleeve and saw a big purple and blue bruise, that stupid Leah left her.  
"Ouch that looks bad". I said.  
"Yeah it does but I'll be fine".  
"Its not fine let me look at it". I took her arm lightly and examined it. It was very large and a deep purple color, and had a claw scratches and dried blood on it.  
"You have to let Carslile see that".  
"I'm fine Jake".  
"Your not going to be fine if that thing gets infected".  
"Iv'e had worst! remember Jane? Caius? huh?".  
"I know okay but I don't like to see you hurt!". I yelled.

"Whatever".

We didn't bother to go back to the house, we got into my car and I began driveing to the Cullens.  
"Do I have anymore battle scars?". She asked. At the corner of her mouth she also had a deep scratch, that was the place she had been bleeding last night.  
"Um yeah on the corner of your mouth".  
"Shit! my parents are going to kill me".  
"And if we're luck maybe they'll kill Leah". I said.  
"That's not funny I'm serious! Jake if they see me like this there going to ground me for sure!".  
"And I'm probably not going to be allowed to come down to La Push or.....see you". She said in a small voice.  
"Ness if they do that then I'll find ways, you know we can't stand to be away from eachother and your parents know that too".  
I rested one hand on hers while my other hand was on the steering wheel.  
She smiled faintly.  
and whispered. "Okay".

We pulled into the Cullens driveway and already an angry Bella and a very angry Edward were waiting on the porch steps of the Cullen House.  
"Oh god". Nessie whispered. I parked the car and sighed. Here comes hell. I got out of the car and slammed the car door, Nessie did the same. She ran over to my side trying to hide herself behind my body.  
"JACOB BLACK! RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!". Bella yelled.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?". Edward yelled.  
"At L-La P-Push". Nessie stuttered with her words staring at the ground.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL? AND HOW COME YOU DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT!". Bella yelled. Her eyes only on me.  
"Jacob Black if you layed a finger on my Nessie I'll kill you". Edward teethe clenched in hate.  
"We didn't do anything! we fell asleep god damn! leave us alone!". Nessie yelled.  
"Renesmee! don't you dare talk to u-". Nessie finally looked up at them, Bella's voice trailed off and Edward's eyes narrowed.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO JACOB?". Edward yelled.  
He took Renesmee from behind me.  
"I told you to take care of her! and you give her back so me with scratches and cuts on her face!?". Edward was furiouse.  
"Stop dad! it was my fault!".  
"Renesmee you grounded! and you won't be seeing Jacob until your punishment is over!". Edward yelled.  
"Look Pops! It isn't any body's fault! AND YOU **CANNOT **keep me away from Nessie".  
"Oh yes I can!".  
"Daddy stop!". This felt like total deja vu.  
"Jacob Leave". Edward said.  
"Make me". I spat. A snarl escaped Edward's lips. He shifted his body towards me.  
"Leave now". Edward spoke with his teethe clenched in hate.

"No".  
"Jacob...please....just go". Nessie whispered, her face was pained tears weld up in her eyes, and her mother held her tightly.  
"Fine I'll go".  
"Thank you". Edward said.  
"I'm not leaving for your sake". I glared at Edward one more time before going back into my car. I slammed the door shut and clenched the steering wheel tight, I looked back for a moment as I drove away, Nessie was crying into her mother chest.........................

**NSPOV**

"Renesmee I'm sorry but whats done is done". My father said. He rested his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. I got out of my mothers grip and ran inside the house.  
"Honey whats the matter?". Grandma Esme said. I didn't look back I ran up the stair case and into my fathers old bedroom I slammed the door shut and locked it.  
I sat on the bed with tears in my eyes, this was total deja vu. I then heard a light knock on my door.

"Who is it?". I sobbed.  
"Its Aunt Rose can I come in?". I got off the bed and opened the door a crack.  
"What do you want?".  
"Can I come on please?". She asked. I wiped the tears off my eyes and let Aunt Rose in.

"Are you okay?". We sat down on the corner of the bed.  
"Do I look okay?". I hiccuped.  
"Tell me what happened". She put her arm around my shoulder.  
"W-well everything was great".  
"But we went down to La Push b-beach for a bonfire party a-and".  
"Leah and I got into a fight".  
"Oh I'm going to kick her a-".  
"No Aunt Rose that will only makes things worst, and we already kind of took care of that yesterday".  
"Well that explains the scratches".  
"Yeah I guess it does".  
"Jacob should of protected you".  
"Stop Aunt Rose whatever happened,happened and I don't need Jacob to protect me".  
"You really love him don't you?". Rosalie said.  
"Yeah,more than anything in the world".  
"Aw that makes me feel great!". Aunt Rose said sarcastically.  
"I love you too Rose but you know what I mean I love him like I really _love _him".  
"You know I never liked the idea of you loving that mu- I mean Jacob".  
"But I can see you really do love him and I wish you the best".  
"Thanks, I love you Aunt Rose". I said.  
"Love you too,, now how about we go lift your punishment". I smiled faintly.  
"Okay".

**~~~~Graduation Day~~~~**

Everything was sort of okay guess........ I mean Aunt Rose talked to my parents and they lifted my punishment some what. I got to see Jake only at school and after school I was only allowed to see him for 3 hours. He hated being away from me as much as I did but we had to follow my parents stupid rules!  
But whatever.  
**"**Nessie! come on you can't miss your graduation". My mother yelled. "I'm coming!". I sighed as I put on my ugly yellow graduation gown.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen lets go!". My mother yelled again.  
I took a deep breathe, I was a little nervous I mean I was graduating to day! and the best part is I'm graduating with Jacob by my side.  
I walked out of my room and into the little cottage living room, were everybody was waiting.  
Jacob was there a big smile on his face, he wore the same ugly yellow gown as I did but he still looked beautiful in it.

"Let me just get a picture of the graduates before we go!". Aunt Alice said. We all rolled our eyes. "Of course". I said. Jacob smiled and walked over to me he leaned in close to me and held my hand. "Smile!". Aunt Alice said then the flash went off. "Okay come on lets go!". We all nodded.  
"Wooh! our little Nessie is going to be a graduate!". Uncle Emmett said. I smiled. "Yeah".

We all walked outside to our cars, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were riding in Uncle Emmetts jeep with of course Aunt Rose. My Mother, Father, Jacob and I were riding in my fathers Volvo while Grandma Esme was riding with Grandpa Carslile in his Mercedes. Billy, Seth, Quil and Embry and of course My Grandpa Charlie and Sue Clearwater were coming. I'm glad My Grandpa Charlie and Sue worked it out together, they were the cutest couple.  
"You Nervouse". Jacob asked.  
"Um sort of yeah I guess so". I said.  
"You?". I said.  
"No I'm fine".  
"Oh".  
"So when are you let off your punishment?". Jacob asked. My father stiffend and his hands clutched the steering wheel. My mother put her hand on his shoulder and he smiled fainlty.  
"Um suposedly tomorow".  
"Great I'll be waiting". Jacob smiled at me. My father growled.  
"Edward". My mother hissed.  
He rolled his eyes and then loosened up.  
"To bad we don't get to stand together". Jacob said.  
"I know, I really want to be with you but we have to be an stupid alphabetical order!".  
"Yeah".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while we finally arrived at Forks High there were barley any parking though but my father made it work. Everyone got out of the cars.  
"Why don't you guys just go ahead we'll catch up". My mother said. Jacob and I both nodded.  
We walked into the school. "Nice gown". He said. "Are you kidding me its hideouse!". I said.  
"Yeah but not when your wearing it". I blushed. "Thank you". I said.  
We walked into the room were our Graduation was being Held.

"Ms. Cullen! Mr. Wolfe!". One of our teachers said.  
"Ms. Cullen please go to the C's!". He yelled. I nodded.  
" go to the W's".  
"I'll talk you later Jake!". And then we walked to our spots.

"Okay! PLaces People! PLaces!". He said. I looked over at Jacob who was listening to Annie Webber rant. While I was next to Tommy Crowley. Jacob caught me looking at him and smiled. I was startled by the music that started playing, Pomp and Circumstance. (Or the graduation song) I knew it was time. I felt butterfly's in my stomach, as we slowly marched up the aisle. I saw My mother and father smiling fallowed by the rest of my family. I saw Billy and Grandpa Charlie and Seth, and Sue.  
The music flowed as we walked to our spots.

Annie Weber was the valedictorian and Seth as always cheered her on. Many had tears in there eyes for this was the last time we'd all be together, before going our separate ways.  
Though I wasn't completely sad, I mean I'd probably be going to high school in the next couple of years.  
And plus I knew what was in store for me after graduation. And of course it meant spending time with Jacob the love of my life.

Before I knew it the music started playing again and my Principal starting calling out name and giving away diploma's. "Bart Anderson, Linda Bonny, Randy Burke". The Principal continued. "Emily Crow". Just one more person and I was going to be up there getting my diploma. "Tommy Crowley". He called out. Everyone cheered as he stepped up to get his diploma. I took a deep breathe. This is it! the moment Iv'e been waiting for since the beginning of the year. I glanced over at Jacob, who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Renesmee Cullen". My name rang in my ears, It was my turn now. I slowly walked up to receive my diploma while everybody cheered. "WOOH! NESSIE!". Uncle Emmett cheered.  
"GO NESSIE!". Jacob cheered and Seth whistled. I felt a tear run down my cheek. It was over my first high school experience was over. I knew there was probably going to be more experience's like this but still, this is my _first_high school graduation. I grabbed my diploma in one hand and shook my Principal's in the other. I glimpsed over the large crowd one last time.

I saw My Mother dry sobbing and My father smiling at me, I knew he was proud, I mean I was after all an honour student. I looked away from the crowd and made my way back to my spot.

I waited with a smile on my face for Jacob's name to be called. I think this was his 2nd time graduating. "Annie Webber". The princapal called. She had tears in her eyes as she walked up to get her diploma. I clapped and cheered her on. "I LOVE YOU BABE!". Seth yelled. Annie smiled at Seth and cried even more. I think that was the first time he had said I love you to her.  
Then the next name was called. "Jacob Black, Wolfe". Jacob got up and jumped onto the plate and shook the princapals hand very firmly and giving me a wink. We all cheered him on.  
I whistled and hollered at him. _We _had made it.

All the names were called out and the princpal said. "Congratulations! to class of 2015!". He announced. Everybody screamed and hollered as we threw out caps in the air.  
"We made it!". Jenny Stanley yelled. I grabbed my cap of the ground and put it back on my head. Jacob ran towards me.  
"We did Jacob!". I said.  
"I know and we did it together". Jacob said.  
"Hold on". Jacob said he pulled the tassel on my hat so now it was in the front.  
"Its official wev'e graduated!". Annie Webber said.  
"I know Annie! you are such a great friend!". I gave her a hug. and then Everyone pored in. "Nessie, Jacob!". Aunt Alice yelled. She ran over to us with the whole family fallowing.

"Nessie! you graduated!". My mother gave me a hug and then my father joined in. "Congrats Honey". Grandma Esme said. She put a Lei of purple and white flowers around my neck.  
"Congrats! to our favorite niece!". Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper gave me gigantic hugs so that I felt like I couldn't breathe.  
It was just a moment full of love and hugs. "Congrats Nessie". Charlie said. "Same to you Jake". Charlie said. It was easier with Grandpa Charlie knowing our secret.

"Come on why don't we finish congradulating at home". My mother said. Everyone nodded and started heading out.  
"Nessie!". Jacob said. I turned around and Jacob was leaning againt a wall. I ran over to Jake, while my mother and everybody else was heading out.

"Whats up Jake?". I asked. Now we were the only two people in the room. "Nothing I just-". He pulled my close to his chest and crushed his lips against mine. He held my face in his hands and I grazed my hand down his back. I didn't really expect him to do this. But I was enjoying it......  
He pulled away leaving us both breathless. "W-What was that for?". I asked gasping for air. "I mean not that I didn't like it....but-?".  
"I'm sorry I just really needed to do that". Jacob gasped. "Um.....okay?". Jacob looked down at his feet. He was looking anxious again. Like the day I got in a fight with Leah.  
Something was up and I needed to know now.........

**Jacob POV**

I needed to feel the touch of Nessie's lips one more time before I faced Edward. It was time. I needed to tell him. I couldn't bear anymore to see Nessie as only my girlfriend.  
I needed her to be more than that. My wife...........  
"Jacob?". Nessie said. I was still looking down at my shoes  
"Jacob!?".  
"What!? Oh!".  
"Sorry Ness....".  
"Yeah....why are you acting like this again?". She asked.  
"Like what?".  
"Like ignoring me? being anxtiouse and weird all the time!?".  
"I have no idea what your talking about Ness".  
"You sure as hell know what I'm talking about!".  
"Nessie! look I'm sorry for whatever you think I'm doing or done! but can we please get over it already!". I shook her shoulders.  
"Whatever". She ran away from me and headed out the door.  
"Nessie!.....Ness!". I yelled. She didn't look back. I ran after her. She was heading towards Edward's car in the parking lot.

"Nessie!". I yelled. I caught up with her.  
"Ness, look-". She turned away from me.  
"Look Ness". I said calmy.  
"Look at me- I'll tell you okay, but I'll tell you when I'm ready". I said. She sighed.  
"Come on Nessie baby, you know I love you but I'm just not ready to tell you". I lightly pushed her up against Edward's volvo. She smiled faintly.  
"Is Black going to kiss me on my fathers car?". She giggled.  
"Maybe!". I laughed and tickled her and then finally her lips met mine one again............. and then Edward honked the car!

"Ugh! Dad!". Nessie yelled. She rolled her eyes and then got inside the car with me following her inside.........

**~~~~ Later that Evening~~~~~~**

My Dad, Seth, Sue, Charlie, some of the pack and the Cullens all had a graduation dinner Esme prepaired at the Cullen's house. And it was good. Seth as always stuffed himself.  
Nessie still had a troubled look on her face, I knew she was really tring to figure out what I'm up to. But I can't tell her! I mean how could I? I don't have a ring! I don't have permission from her overly protective father! But I will in time..........  
Charlie had just left and Seth took off, he said he needed to see Annie.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later". Billy my father said.  
"Oh! of course Billy! your welcome any time!". Esme said.  
"Thank you". Billy smiled.  
"Yes that dinner was Delicious! your a wonderful cook Esme!". Sue said. Sue was going to take my father home.  
"Thank you!". Esme said.  
"Oh well congratulations Nessie". Billy said.  
"And to you Jake! my little boy all grown up".  
"Dad". I whined.  
"Oh be quite! are you coming home with us Jacob?". My father asked.  
"Oh....Um I'll come home later on....I just need to stay here a little bit longer.... If thats okay with you guys". I said.  
Blondie and Edward growled.  
"Of course dear". Esme said. I smiled.  
"Thank you". I said. and then we all hugged and said out good byes to my father and Sue.

"Come on Jake! lets go to the living room". Nessie said, she grabbed my arm.  
"Um okay Ness but first I need to talk to Edward". I said.  
"Me?". Edward said. He looked at me suspiciously.  
"And Bella also I guess......". I said.  
"Oh um.....okay". Nessie let go of me.  
"Um....Okay lets go upstairs?". Bella said.  
"Yeah, I'll be back Ness". I said. She nodded and Edward, Bella went upstairs into Edward's old room.  
Bella closed the door behind her.

"What is it Jake?". Bella asked.  
"Yeah mutt? what is it?". Edward asked.  
"Don't call me mutt......and I was just going to ask you something". I said. They tensed.  
"Go on". Edward said.  
"I would......I would". I stuttered with my words.  
"I would like to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage". I choked out. Bella gasped and Edward tensed even more. His eyes narrowed.  
"What? Are you serious? why so soon?". Bella asked.  
"Bells I love her more than anything in the world". I said. Edward sighed.  
"Than we won't be in your way". Edward choked out. What!? was he seriouse!? was he really going to let us marry?

"Your saying yes Edward?". Bella asked.  
"I think its time". Edward said.  
"Really". I said.  
"Yes". Edward said.  
"W-Whyy?". Bella asked.  
"Becuase, Bella love, I was the same way with you". Edward said. Bella looked at him confused.  
"Because I know how it feels to want the one person you love to be yours and only yours". Edward said. Bella smiled.  
"Okay, then I won't disagree either". Bella said.  
"Jacob Black we give you permission". Edward said. I smile ran across my face. I had permission, not like that would stop me anyway if the said no. But I had permission, _We_ had permission.  
"Thank you! Thank you!". I gave Edward a hug and then gave Bella one.

This was it.....I am going to officially make Renesmee Carlie Cullen Mine, and she will always remain mine, Forever and Always.....................

**Didya Guys like it??? Hmm Hmmm! This one took me longer to write! sorry! **


	24. Amazed By You

**Hey! I think I managed to sneek in this chapter before I leave.....I hope u like it! **

**Chapter 24**

**Jacob Pov**

"Jacob!". Alice yelled. She came down the stairs. Nessie didn't know I was at the Cullens. But she was over at the cottage probably sleeping.  
"Hey Alice". I said. "Okay Jake, I picked up the ring". The ring. My present to Renesmee, her engagement ring.  
Alice the little pixie had a small velvet box in her teeny tiny hands. I looked down at it smiling faintly. Looking down at that velvet box gave me a rush of excitement and at the same time I felt nervous. I mean.....I was actually going to do this. Jacob Black is going to propose to the one he loves.

"Jacob?". Alice called.  
"Hello anyone there?". She said. I shook out of my thoughts and came back to reality.  
"Oh, yeah sorry". I said.  
"Its okay". Alice sang.  
"You better take care of that ring Jacob,it an original". Alice said. I nodded.  
"Of course". I said.  
Alice glanced over my shoulder and looked out the window. Her face turned wide eyed. "Its Nessie! quick hide the ring!". Alice yelled. I nodded and quickly stuffed it into my pants pocket.

"Hello My loving family". Nessie sang as she let herself in. Her face lit up when she saw me and she ran towards me.  
"Jacob!". She yelled and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"What are you doing here!?". She asked.  
"Um....you know just here to see you". I said nervously.  
"Good!". She squeaked. She then stood up on her tip toes and I leaned in so our lips met. Her lips,were always so soft,the taste-  
Esme than cleared her throat.

"Are you guys hungry?". Esme asked.  
"Um yeah sort of". I said.  
"How bout you Nessie?".  
"Um yeah". Nessie said.  
"Well....um I guess Im just going to um.....go". Alice zoomed off upstairs. And Esme went into the kitchen.  
"Come on Jacob". Nessie pulled me into the living room.

Nessie rested her head on my chest as we watched Tv. The ring still was in my pocket. Just waiting to be on Nessie's finger.  
Time went by slowly and Edward and Bella came over to the house,while Esme cooked for Nessie and I.  
I just wanted everything to be perfect. I mean it has to be! all these years Iv'e waited for some one to be mine. And finally that someone is here with me, right now.

She smiled at me, as she picked at her eggs. I smiled back. and sighed. Her smile was always so breathe taking.  
"So um I was wondering.......". My voice trailed off.  
"What?". She asked.  
"If maybe you'll want to come down to La Push with me". I said.  
She nodded.  
"Um Yeah, let me just ask my parents".  
"Cool". I said. We continued to eat a little while longer.

Nessie got up and stretched. She reached her hand towards mine. "Come on Jake lets go ask mom and dad". She said. I smiled. and got up. Her hand in mine.  
"Mom! Dad!". Nessie yelled. Edward and Bella came. "What is it?". Bella asked. "Um....Jake and I were wondering...". Nessie's voice trailed off. Edward groaned.  
"We were wondering if I could go down to La Push with Jacob". She asked. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "I-I I don't want the same thing to happened again, like last time".  
"It wont!". Nessie said. Bella sighed. "I don't want you to be getting into fights again". Bella said. I sighed. "Please let Nessie come, I really want her to come". I empshised the last sentence hoping they would catch on. Bella's eyes lit up.

"Oh! um I um.......suppose". Bella said. "Thanks mom!". Nessie said. Edward was still stiff. He then sighe also. "Fine". Edward grumbled. Nessie smiled and kissed Edward's cheek and then hugged Bella. "I love you Ness". Bella said. "I love you to mom and dad!". Nessie yelled as we headed out the door. "Come on! lets go!". Nessie cheered as we walke to my car.

**~~~Down At La Push~~~**

**NSPOV**

"Hey Billy!". I said as I gave Billy a hug. Jacob was in the kitchen with Seth. "Hey Ness". Quil said. "Hey Quil".  
"So hows everyone?". I asked.  
"Good,Good". Billy said.  
"Yeah, you know just hanging out enjoying our summer". Embry said.  
"Cool,I'm glad you guys are having a good one". I said.  
"You betcha". Billy said. Jacob and Seth came back into the room with cookies and a bag of chips in there arms. Jacob, always such a heavy eater.  
"Sup Nessie!". Seth said stuffing a cookie in his mouth.  
"Hey Seth, I haven't seen you since graduation".  
"I know!". Seth said.  
"So do you have any plans for the summer?". Emily asked. Coming into the room with Sam.  
"Yeah......Dum,Dum,Da,Da-". Seth began and then Jake elbowed him in the stomach, and smiled awkwardly. What the hell? I don't get it? Why was Seth singing Here comes the bride?  
I mean why would he? unless.......  
"So Ness!". Jacob interrupted my thoughts.  
"Mhm?". I said.  
"Do you um want to go down to the beach with me?". Jacob asked. I nodded. I loved being down at the beach with Jacob.  
"Yeah". I said. He smiled.  
"Come on". Jacob said.  
"Okay".  
"I guess I'll see you guys later". I said.  
Jacob and I got out of the house and made are way down to the beach. His massive hand in mine. I loved him so much.

I noticed he had his other hand in his pocket. Like he was fiddling around with something. But whatever its probably just some loose change.  
"You know what Ness?". Jacob said.  
"What?". I said.  
"I love you". Jacob said. As we walked through the sand. A gently breeze blew through my white sundress. The waves of the ocean splashed and crashed.  
I blushed.  
"I love you too Jacob".  
"More than anything". I said. He smiled.  
"I think I love you more". Jacob said.  
"What makes you think that?". I asked.  
"Well.......-". We were interrupted by Seth who apparently ran by us and took his shirt off.

"WOOH! COME ON!". Seth yelled. Jacob growled. Seth yelled out some more before running right into the ocean water. I giggled. Stupid Seth. But.....then again he did interrupt what Jacob was going to say......which by the sound of his voice sounded important. Then Quil and Embry ran passed us and did the same thing that Seth did.  
"god is Seth trying to destroy me?". Jacob muttered. Something was wrong again. My eye brows furrowed. I hate when Jake acts this way.

Then Emily and Rachel,fallowed by Sam and Paul came running pass us also. "Come on Jake!". Paul yelled As he ran into the water. "Yeah! the water feel great!". Seth yelled.  
Rachel touched my shoulder. "Come on Ness,lets enjoy a nice swim". She said. I smiled. Maybe this will be good. You know try to de-tense Jacob.  
I smiled. and then kicked my sandals off. "Lets go!". I said. "Yay!". Rachel cheered. I knew I only had my sundress on but I didn't care.

"Come on Jakey! It'll be fun!". I yelled as I ran away from Jake with Rachel by my side. "Come on!". I yelled as I ran into the freezing cold water.  
It gave me such a rush of adrenaline. I went down below so my hair and clothes were soaking wet. I smiled at Jake and called him in using my finger.

He smiled and took off his sweater and reached into his pants pocket and pulled something out and then wrapped the item in his sweater. Hmp whatever it probably just his keys.  
"Come on in Jake!'". Quil yelled. "Yeah come on!". Rachel yelled. Jacob smiled at me one more time before taking off his shirt and jumping into the ocean water next to me.  
Everyone cheered and hollered. "WOOH!". Jacob yelled. Coming out from underneath the water. He smiled at me and tickled me. I laughed out loud with Jacob.  
God I love him so much. Paul then picked up Rachel and threw her back into the water. We all laughed enjoyed our time together. Seth and I had a splashing war.

The waves crashed against our bodies,almost knocking me over but I didn't care. Jacob, Quil and Embry were all going crazy while Seth was tring to swim away from Paul.  
I then felt Jacob warm arms wrap around my neck from behind. He slowly whispered in my ear. "I love you, Love you,LOVE YOU!". Jacob picked me up and put me on his shoulders and Paul did the same with Rachel.

Everybody laughed. "WOOH!". Rachel and I yelled. Jacob held my legs tightly so I wouldn't fall over. "Nessie!!!". Jacob yelled. "What??!!!". I yelled. He smiled at me and then dropped me off his shoulders and then I automaticaly fell right into his arms. He smiled down at me and then crushed his lips against mine. They tasted like saltwater but this moment was just perfect that I didn't care. He still held me in his arms and spun me around. I laughed more,and more. This was just pure bliss.

We all laughed and screamed and hollered some more. We were all having so much fun. Jacob and I were having a blast. I mean what could get better than this?  
"Aw Man". Seth gasped. He trudged through the water and then crashed on the sand. We all laughed and got out also. We were all panting and just out of breathe at all the fun we  
were having. I sat on the sand with Jacob. "Man that was great". I panted. "I know". Jacob smiled. He looked deaply into my eyes. His beautiful black eyes and his wonder fully toned body. It was like I was just Amazed by everything he is. "Ness?". He asked. "Yes?". I said. "Take a walk with me". He said. I smiled.

"Of course". I said. We both got up and dusted the sand of our clothes. Jacob again grabbed something from his sweatshirt and put it into his pants pocket.  
"Come on". He said. He reached for my hand and I held it. "Where you guys going?". Seth asked. "Um.... just for a walk". Jacob said. they nodded and then Jacob and I slowly walked through the sand. As I looked back I could barely see everyone in the distance. Which meant Jacob and I were now just completeley alone.  
"Do You know your the most wonderfulest person in the world". I said. Jacob smiled.  
"Did you know your the love of my life?". He said.  
"Maybe....". I said. He smiled.  
"Hold on". He said. He went over to this little bush which had a little flower on it. He grabbed it and then smiled at me before putting it into my hair.  
"You are so beautiful". He whispered. I blushed a deep red. The sky became darker and a bit of thunder rumbled.

"Nessie Iv'e been meaning to ask you something.....for a while". Jacob began. I was a little confused. Maybe he was going to tell me why he's been acting weird.  
"Look Ness.....". Jacob began.  
"I love you......and I want- No I _need _to spend the rest of my life with you". I felt all choked up and tears suddenly flowed down my cheeks, as he got down on one knee. He pulled out a little velvet box from his pocket.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Will You Marry Me?". He asked. I smiled and more tears flowed down my cheeks. This was it. Jacob was actually purposing to me. It was our time now.  
"Yes". I whispered. He smiled and the rain suddenly fell from the sky and the rumbles of thunder sounded through the air. He smiled at me once again and slowly slid a three diamon ring on my finger. (Picture of Ring on my profile)  
The rain poured down on us and Jacob got up on his feet and I jumped on Jacob and wrapped my legs around his waist. Jacob kissed my lips with so much tention and passion.  
He spun us around in the rain and I whispered into his ear.  
"Yes,Yes,Yes,Yes". I whispered. Jacob and I were really going to do this. We were going to get married. Jacob and I, together forever..............

**Aw I got all choked up writing this chapter! :] I managed to sneek it in before I left! so I hope you guys liked it!!!!**


	25. White Snow

**I'm Back You Guys! Didya Guys Miss Me? I Know I Missed You! Sorry I Took So Long!!! :D**

**Chapter 25**

**NSPOV**

I looked out the window in my fathers bedrooom. White little things sprinkled down the sky and fell to the ground making more and more piles of beautiful snow.  
Months had passed,and it was no longer summer,for it was now winter. Jacob and I decided to have a December wedding.  
And Of Course Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme were all for decorating and picking out wedding dresses.

My father always sighed and smiled as he looked at me posing for wedding dresses and sneaking kisses with Jacob, Because he knew his only daughter would soon be a married woman.  
It excitement and nerves pulsed through my body. Our wedding was tomorow. The 27'th Of December.

Jacob of course was also excited. I mean by this time tomorrow, we would be together forever! But I was still nervous. Aunt Alice,My Mother,Grandma Esme and Aunt Rosalie  
Were all putting things together of course. Wev'e decided to have the wedding at the Cullen Mansion's backyard were the snow would gently fall as we said our vows.  
And there would be twinkling lights that would shine brightly against the snow. I could see it now. Jacob looking Brilliant an his tux, He would be sitting under an arch with the  
Minister Just waiting to say _I Do. _Everything was going to be perfect. The wedding was going to be quite though, Just Jacob's Family, The wolf pack and of course my family.  
Mr. Weber was not going to marry Jacob and I though,I mean we couldn't the old man would probably have a heart attack if he saw my mother and father in a perfect ageless condition.

I imagined my father walking me down the aisle, we did tell the minister not to ask questions why Edward was walking me down the aisle. And he nodded in confusion.  
I could see a twinkle in Jacob's eye and my mother dry sobbing....... I could see myself in my mothers wedding dress dancing with Jacob at the reception.  
"Nessie!". My mother yelled inturupting my day dream. I sighed and answered "Yes?!".  
"Jacob's here! and your father and I want to talk to you guys!". She yelled. "Okay!". I wonder what they want to talk to us about?  
I walked out of my fathers bedroom and went down the stairs on saw my mother,father and Jacob in the living room waiting for me to come down stairs.

"Whats up?". I said and then winked at Jake. He smiled widely and my father rolled his eyes. "We need to talk to you both, Esme,Carslile". My father called. They entered the room  
And sat down on the couch with my mother and father and they sat across from Jacob and I. Jacob held out his hand for me to hold and then leaned in closer  
to me, until his lips were at my ear, his warm breathe tickled my ear, and he whispered, "Hello Beautiful". And then kissed my cheek. I smiled.

And my father cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes. "What do we need to talk about?". Jacob asked.  
"Well its about......your honey moon". My mother said. Honey Moon...... um what is she trying to say? I hadn't thought to much about the honey moon, I was a little to busy for that.....  
but now that I think of it, I had no-idea where we were going or what we would do on it...........  
I turned wide-eyed. Holy crap. "Nessie?". Esme said. I was interrupted by my thoughts once again.  
"W-What? sorry?". I said. "We understand you two don't know were your going to spend your honey moon, because Your Grandmother and I said we prepare it for you". Carslile said.

Jacob and I nodded. "How would you like to go to Isle Esme?". Esme said. I smiled and Jacob smiled also. "Of Course! are you kidding me! Iv'e always wanted to go there!". I yelled out of  
Excitement. Jacob nodded. "Um okay, sounds like fun already". Jacob winked at me. "Here". Esme handed Jacob and I two plane tickets.  
"This is great! thank you!". I said. "Yeah!". Jacob said. Esme and Carslile got up to hug us both. "I can't wait". I said. "Neither can I". Jacob said. My father sighed.

"Wow this is going to be great......". Nessie said. Everyone one smiled. I finally knew were Jacob and I were going to go for our honey moon,  
But now it was...what were we going to do on it? the thought brought a chill up my spine and made me shudder. I was terrified.......  
Terrified that my wedding was tomorow, Terrified that tomorrow would be the first time Jacob and I would explore our ways of passion......

"Hey Jake!". Uncle Emmett yelled. "What?". Jacob said. "Are we still having a bachelor party? Hmm??". Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. "Um I don't know... I think I'll just-".  
"Aw come on Jake!". Emmett pouted. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Its your last night as a free man dude!". "And I don't really care! I don't wanna be a free man! I want Nessie....and only her...". Jacob put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. And I blushed. "Ew okay save that for the honeymoon!". Emmett yelled. Jacob and I groaned and my father growled. "Anyway.......". Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice came into the room and said. "So are we up for taking Jacob out?". Jasper said. "Yes!". "No!". Uncle Emmett and Jacob yelled.

"Come on!".  
"No!".  
"Please!".  
"No!".  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top!". Uncle Emmett begged. Jacob looked down at me and I sighed. "Just go, its the only way it will shut him up". I said. Jacob smiled and sighed.  
"Okay,fine". Jacob said. Uncle Emmett had a wide smile on his face. "Yes! Thank You!".  
"Whatever". Jacob sighed. "I guess we are going.....so um I guess we'll pick up some of the pack and then we can go.". Jasper said. "Alrighty then!". Uncle Emmett yelled and everyone groaned. "Okay". Jacob sighed. "But first.....I'd like to take a walk with Nessie.....if thats okay with you". He said looking into my eyes. "Of course". I said. "Okay,Okay but you better come back! because when you do wer'e going to have an awesome bachelorette slumber party waiting for you!". Aunt Alice yelled. "Uhuh yeah!". I said, putting on my beanie,coat and scarf.

"Come on lets go!". I said to Jacob while he put his coat on. "You betcha". He said. I waved bye to my parents and then we walked out into the white snow.  
"Brrr its cold". I said. Jacob smiled. "I'll keep you warm". He said and held out his arm for me, so I could wrap mine around it.  
"The snow is beautiful though". I began. "Its beautiful, and just so pure". "Just like you". Jacob said and kissed the top of my head. "I love spending every moment with you, Jacob". I said. "And thats why I'm going to spend it with you forever and ever".

A strand of hair fell to my face and Jacob looked into my eyes, removed the hair out of my face and cupped my face in his hands.  
"Nessie your the best thing thats ever happened in my life. Because before you I was blind, blind to love, happiness, hope. I can't imagine my life without you". My ice cold cheeks turned hot and a tear went down my cheek, and Jacob leaned in slowly so our lips touched. This kiss was sweet, but yet it was so passionate, like I didn't want it to end.  
But by tommorow it didn't.

We broke out of the kiss and he put his forehead against mine, and I felt little white puffs fall from the sky and I said. "I can't wait to be your wife".

**Aww its great to be back! and I dedicate the song "Amazed" By Lonestar to Jacob and Nessie! **


	26. This Is The Day

**I'm Back You Guys! Didya Guys Miss Me? I Know I Missed You! Sorry I Took So Long!!! :D**

**Chapter 26**

**NSPOV**

"Nessie". I heard a whisper. "Nessie". I groaned I was so peaceful in my sleep,dreaming about Jacob and I on our honeymoon on the beach on Isle Esme.  
"Nessie wake up! you don't wanna be late for your own wedding do you!?". Aunt Alice yelled. My eyes shot up wide open. Today was my wedding day.  
"Wedding day". I said. "Yes,Yes it is now can you please get your butt out of bed". Aunt Rose who also was in the room said. I had stayed in my fathers room last night.  
"Wake up, baby". My mother said. I sat up on my bed and smiled. "Today's my wedding day!". I yelled and smiled widely. Every one smiled at me. "No duh!". Aunt Alice said.  
I bit the bottom of my lip. I was so excited, yet so nervous. I walked out of my bed and stretched. "Okay she's up,lets get going!". Aunt Alice yelled into a head set.

Oh god she was really in her annoying wedding planner mode. "Okay people lets move!". "Okay,Okay Alice slow your roll we have plenty of time". Grandma Esme said entering the room.  
"Emmett your in charge of picking up the minister". Alice yelled into the headset. "Alice!". My mother yelled she held out her finger to silence her. "Alice!".  
"What?!".  
"I know you like you like being in your wedding planner mode, but can you bring it down a notch?". Alice sighed and said... "Okay,Okay its just I like planning weddings". She smiled widely.  
"We know you do". I said. "We've got everything under control". Alice said. "Great". I said. My stomach had all kind of butterflies flying through it.

"Okay but Bella I need you to get the wedding dress". Alice said. She nodded. "I'll be right back". My mother said and then left the room.  
"Alrighty then so what next?". Rosalie said. "Um Esme!".  
"What?".  
"Will you please find Edward and Carslile and see if they have already started helping Jacob". Jacob........I wonder if he was feeling the same way I was. I couldn't wait to see his face,  
and finally the time I could say he was my husband.  
Esme nodded. "I'm on it". She then left the room.

Aunt Alice turned to me and said... "Alright Ness lets get ready to rock". "Um okay I'm going to take a shower and as always you two are on makeup and hair duty". I said.  
They nodded. I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom and nearly squealed. "Today's my wedding day!". I yelled and jumped up and down in excitement. I heard laughter from the other side of the door.

--

"I need the hairspray!". Rosalie said. Alice nodded and threw the can of hairspray to Rosalie and of course she caught it. I smiled. "Are you excited?". Rosalie asked styling my hair into a perfect bun. "Yes". I said. "Good". "I'm so happy you and Jacob finally get to have each other". Alice said. "So am I, I mean now no-one can stop Jacob and I, not my father my mother or even you Aunt Rose".I said. Rosalie sighed. "I know I haven't been good to Jacob in the past but if he really makes you happy then I'll try my best to be nice". She said.  
"Thank you, and he does make me happy. Everything about him makes me happy and I can't wait to be his wife". Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice smiled. "We know".  
They both said at the same time. "And that's why I packed a little extra something in your bag.....". Aunt Alice said. My teeth clenched. "ALICE!". I yelled.  
"What?!".  
"You didn't!". I yelled.  
"Um yes I did and you can thank Victoria Secret for that".  
"Alice you are such a little pain!".  
She shrugged. "I know and I love it". She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

Alice finished up putting the last of my makeup on."Here, the veil Rose". Alice said. "Okay wer'e almost done here". Rosalie said as she added the Veil to my perfect hair-do.  
"So hows everything downstairs?". I said. "Everything perfect". My mother said entering the room with her beautiful wedding dress in her hand. I was so happy I was going to use her wedding dress, it was so elegant and beautiful. I loved looking through my parent's wedding photo album and seeing how baeutiful she looked wearing that dress. I always dreamed that I would look as beautiful as she did that day. "Here's the dress". My mother said holding it up to me.  
"Are you ready to put it on?". She asked I nodded. "Yes". My mother smiled. "We'll be right back". Aunt Alice said. She and Rosalie left the room so it was just my mother and I.

She slowly helped me into the dress and smiled as she did so. "Mom". I said. "What?". She said as she zipped up my dress. I turned around to face her. Her eyes stared at me and her face looked like she wanted to cry. "Y-You look so beautiful". She said and then wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you,Mom". I said.  
"I love you too Nessie". "I can't believe your getting married". She said. "I know mom,I can't either". I felt tears of my own come down my cheeks.  
"Just remember one thing though. That You will always be my baby". She pulled out of the hug and I said.... "Of course". I said and wiped my tears. "Its a good thing Alice used water-proof makeup". I said my mother laughed.

I heard a light knock on the door. "Come in unless your Jacob!". My mother yelled. "Its Rosalie!". Rosalie entered the room. "Nessie you look wonderful!". She ran up to me and hugged me. "Thank you". I said. "Jacob's lucky to have you". She said. "So what's up?". My mother asked. "There's someone here wanting to talk to Nessie".  
"Me?". "Yeah, do you wanna let her in?".  
"Her? Um....sure?". I said. Rosalie nodded and then went out the door and brought out one surprising person. Why would she want to talk to me?

What was she going to say? what could she say? "I'm going to leave you two alone". My mom said. Rosalie nodded and they both left the room so it was only me and........ Leah.  
There was an awkward silence. "Happy wedding day". She finally said. "Um....yeah, thank you". I said. "Your probably wondering what I'm doing here". She said. I nodded.  
"Um yeah sort of". I said. "I'm here because....". Her voice trailed off. I raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "I wanted to apologize". She said. "Oh".

"Yeah, I'm sorry for everything". She said. "You are?". I said. "Yeah". "Renesmee look". She began. And we both sat down on the edge of my fathers bed.  
"I'm sorry everything you said about me about that day at the bonfire was true as much as I want to deny it. This isn't easy for me but I h-have to get it off my conscious".  
"Wow um Leah I don't think Iv'e ever heard you appalogize". I said. She scoffed. "But I forgive you". I added. She half smiled. "Thanks, and I'm-I'm H-appy for you and Jacob".  
"Thank you". I said. "Now come on we've got a wedding to attend". She said. I nodded. "Lets go". I said. "Okay Nessie are you ready!". My mother said entering the room.

"Yes". I said. "Annie and Alice are ready for you and Rosalie is starting on the music". She said. I nodded. "And my father?".I said. "He's waiting for you". She said I smiled.  
"Why don't I go downstairs and find a seat". Leah said. We nodded and Leah left the room. "Okay Ness come on". My mom opened the door.  
"Lets go". She said. "I'll be waiting to see you walk down the aisle". She said and then ran down the stairs into the backyard were our wedding would be held.  
I took a deep breathe. Your going to be fine Nessie. Its your big day I said to myself and then slowly walked down the stairs. I saw my fathers eyes lit up as I did so.

"There's my baby girl". He said. I smiled. and he held out his arm so I could wrap mine around it. the music began and Annie and Alice began walking through the French doors which would lead to the beautifully decorated backyard. "Are you ready?". He whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and took another deep breathe and whispered..."Yes".  
He nodded and we slowly walked through the doors. There were all sorts of twinkeling lights and white puffs of snow falling from the sky. I saw my mother and the Pack,Jacob's family.  
Sue,and Grandpa Charlie,Grandma and Grandpa Esme and My Uncles. They all smiled at me and I smiled at them and then all of a sudden my eyes met Jacob's.

After looking at him it felt like he was the only one I could see. Like we were the only two people on earth. My father kissed the top of my head and...let me go....let me go to Jacob.  
Jacob smiled at me as the minister began. He mouthed the words I love you and I mouthed the words Always. Because it would be always. I would be nothing without Jacob.  
He was my everything. He was my air. He was my water. Without him there was no reason for anything. I couldn't wait to be in his loving,warm arms tonight and to be called his wife.  
I couldn't wait to love him in ways Iv'e never loved him before, I couldn't wait to make him dinner ,and for him to be the first person I saw every morning.

Finally the minister came to the words Iv'e been waiting to say. "- To have and to hold as long as you both shall live?". The minister said. Jacob smiled at me. "I do". I said. I smiled widely.  
"You may now kiss the bride!". The minister said. I got on my tip-toes and he leaned down so our lips finally met. I couldn't believe we were married! Jacob and I were finally married!  
He broke the kiss and put his forehead against mine and I whispered......"I love you".

**Hey guys! just giving you a heads up! Okay well school has started and well I'm always swamped with homework! So I probably will only update on weekends! Okay :D**


	27. You And Me

**Hey Guys! I hope you like this chapter! :D Ugh and don't you just hate homework? I sure do! That and never being able to open my locker!**

**Chapter 27**

**NSPOV  
**

The reception began and it was beautiful and everyone seemed to be having a great time. We got all sorts of Congratulations and gifts. And Jacob stood my side holding my hand, sneaking kisses and smiling down at me. Every time I would look at that man, it would make me feel like I only needed him. Like I didn't need anyone or anything else. I was just utterly and completely in love with this man.**"**Congratulations Mrs. Black ". Jacob said pulling me closer to him and crashing his lips against mine.

I smiled and broke away. "Its Mrs. Cullen Black". I chuckled. Jacob laughed and smiled."Time for the cake!". Alice yelled. Jacob and I walked over to the cake and sliced a piece together and out of no-where Jacob crammed a piece in my mouth and I did the same.  
Everybody laughed and cheered. "Very funny". I said. trying to wipe off some cake off my face.

"Hahaha it was funny". He said. He cupped my face in his hands and crushed his lips against mine with the frosting on our lips and face. Everyone Awwed and Jacob and I laughed.  
And wiped frosting off our faces. The reception continued to flow and I threw the Bouquet and Jacob threw the garter, and to our surprise, that Annie Weber caught the bouquet while Seth caught the garter. I guess it made sense, since Seth did imprint on her......  
"Hello my wife, would you care to dance?". Jacob asked and held out his hand. "Of course my husband". I held it and he led us to the dance floor.  
For it was time for _our _dance.

Every one watched Jacob and I in the middle of the dance floor. They smiled and looked happy for us. The song "Always and Forever". By Heatwave came on and Jacob smiled and took the lead. We moved swiftly around the dance floor. Jacob spun and twirled me around. He picked me up from my waist and twirled us around the dance floor, until finally the song came to an end. And I pushed my lips unto his and pulled away breathlessly. And everyone clapped and some one tapped on Jacob's Shoulder and I smiled.

"Hey dad". I said. "May I cut in?". He asked. "Um yeah sure... I'll be right back my love". Jacob said. The dance floor began to fill in and the music started and my father led the way this time.  
"I still can't get over on how much youv'e grown up". He said as we moved along the dance floor. "Yeah". I said. "Your my only daughter Renesmee and I just want to say, I love you". He said. I smiled. "I love you too Daddy". I kissed him on his ice cold cheek and he smiled. "I wish you all the happiness in the world".  
"Thank you Daddy".

"Dad just remember". I began. "Remember what?". "That I'll always be your little girl". He smiled. The song also ended and we carried on with the rest of the party....  
The Denali Coven even arrived. They were all happy to see us and congratulate.  
"Come in your going to miss your flight!". Alice yelled to Jacob and I. "Okay,Okay Alice lets go". I said. "Ugh! what would you guys do without me!". Alice yelled.  
I smiled at Jacob and we said our goodbye's and my father,mother, Aunt Alice and of course Uncle Jasper drove us to the airport so that we could finally arrive at the docks and get to  
Isle Esme.

-----

"This is a nice boat". Jacob said. It was dark out as we arrived on the boat to take us to the beautiful Isle moon and stars shined and the black water reflected it... Jacob and I looked at it and he smiled and stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I can't belive I'm still in my wedding dress". I said. "Yeah but you look beautiful". "Darn Alice didn't let me change". I said. Jacob chuckled and a warm breeze flowed threw the air. He kissed my neck and nibbled my ear making me giggle his hot breathe tickled my ear as he said..."You look so beautiful tonight". "As do you my handsome Prince". I said. He laughed and minutes passed and we slowly arrived to Isle Esme.

The air was so thick and hot compare to the freezing cold snow in Forks. Jacob grabbed our bags and we walked up to a very large beach-house type house and he set them down  
on the porch. "Are you ready?". He smiled. I smiled back and he picked me up, bridal style and carried me into the large house who what seemed to be Open.  
I guess my father probably gave him some instruction about the whole thing. He flipped on the lights and smiled and twirled us around and I laughed and giggled.

He ran us up some stairs and into a large white room with glass decor. And there was a huge bed with Red silk bed spreads in the room.  
Hmm so I guess Esme did change the bed. I heard my parents talk about that though I wasn't sure why they would need to change it.  
"I'll be right back". Jacob said. He ran quickly out of the room. and I looked outside and the bright full moon shined into the room and then I heard Jacob stumble  
in with the luggage in his hands. He set them down quickly and came by my side.

"This is so great!". I yelled out. Jacob smiled. I jumped on the bed and so did Jacob my heart beated in my chest and out of no-where. I screamed and jumped up and down on the bed.  
Jacob laughed and joined in. "Wer'e married! Jacob! wer'e actualy married!". we were hand in hand jumping up and down like lunatics. My big white dress flopping every where.  
"Nessie I don't know how long Iv'e waited for this day". He smiled. "I know!". I yelled and then jumped on Jacob and crushed my lips against his.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. His lips moved swiftly and roughly against mine.

And then it hit me. This was the first time Jacob and I were going to make love to each other_. _My eyes shot open and my heart beated faster in my chest. I broke away from  
the kiss. "Um...Jacob". I said. "What?". He gasped for air. "I'm going to um....freshen up". I said. "I jumped off the bed and Jacob nodded.  
"Okay....um I think I'm going to take a look around, maybe go down to the beach". He said. I nodded. "Kay". Jacob took off his suit so he had only his white long sleeve shirt on and his dress pants, he left the room and walked outside on the beautiful sandy beach.

"Alright okay". I said. I walked over to my bags and walked into the giant bathroom. "Nice". I said as I looked around the bathroom. I took a breathe and opened my bags and saw the lingerie Alice had packed. I sighed and struggled to take off my dress but accomplished it. I stripped off the rest of my clothing and walked into the shower.......

**Jacob's Pov**

I walked on the beach with the sand in my toes and the moonlight shining down on me. I was so happy to be here with my new wife. I was just so happy to say that Nessie was  
my wife. I couldn't wait to start our new life together. I was maddly in love with her. It was like everything she did was beautiful. I thanked God that she was finally mine.  
I wanted to hold Nessie in my arms and love her even more than I did right now. Though even though I loved her so much... I was sort of nervouse.

I don't think Iv'e ever felt so nervouse in my life. I mean come on I'm Jacob Black. But it really finally hit me that Nessie and I were finally going to be able to make love with  
each other. All these things started to pop in my head. What if I phased during _it?_What if wer'e both to strong and we brake something? I mean come on! Why would we want  
The Edward and Bella incident! its no wonder they had to get a new bed!  
But god it would be great to actually, finally have sex with her. I mean to feel her body against mine. For us to love each other in ways we've never before.

I took a deep breathe. I think I'm going to head back. I walked through the sand and walked back into the large bedroom were Nessie would be  
waiting for me. I walked into the room and set my shoes down in the corner of the room. I turned around and thats when I saw her....  
Nessie in a maroon and black lacy lingerie dress. My eyes widened as I looked at every inch of her perfect body.

"Woah". I said. Nessie smiled.

**NSPOV**

"Woah". Jacob said. I smiled nervously and slowly walked over to him. His eyes were wide and he stared as I walked to him. I was nervous as hell, butterflies  
flew around in my stomach again. "Hey Jake". I said. "H-Hey Nessie". He said. I smiled walked closer and closer to him.  
"Y-You look great". He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck... Jacob smiled and put his arms around my waist. "Nessie". He said. "Yes?". I kissed his neck.  
"I-I love you". "I love you too". I said. Jacob leaned in closer and closer to me until our lips touched. His lips moved so great with mine.

He pulled himself closer to me. His scent, the scent Iv'e always loved came off his skin. His soft hands moved up and down my back.I was almost out of breathe so I broke away the kiss and took a breathe.  
But that didn't stop Jacob he kissed my neck,his hot breathe was hotter than ever against my neck. My heart beated so fast in my chest, I felt like I was on fire. I cupped his face with my hands  
and crushed his lips against mine, making him moan this time. His hands went to my thighs and unexpectedly picked me up and wrapped my legs around  
his waist. He slowly lowered us on top of the bed. He kissed my neck and my hands tangled in his hair. "Jacob". I moaned.

His lips were back on mine again. I loved the way his lips felt against mine. My hands lowered to his shirt and our kiss broke.  
"Nessie". Jacob said. "What?". I said. out of breathe. "I'm so happy to be married to you". He said. "So am I". My hands were back on his  
shirt again and I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it from his body. Jacob leaned in and kissed me again.

My hands were on his perfectly toned chest. And Jacob pulled away and looked into my eyes. His kisses were slower and sweeter this time. His hands went to the bottom of my dress. He looked at me and I looked into his eyes and nodded.  
Both of his hands were on my looked into my eyes as he grabbed the bottom of my dress and slowly pulled it over my body. I blushed, for I never really been this  
revealed to Jacob. I was only in my black lacey undergarments.

Jacob leaned into the crook of my neck and set trails of kisses down it. "J-Jaake". I moaned. My hands roamed to Jacob's waist and I slowly lowered down his pants.  
Jacob moaned as I kissed his neck and my thighs rubbed up against his. It was like every time we touched every time we kissed, I loved him even more than I already did.  
Jacob hands went down to my back and he unclipped my bra. My heart beated faster and faster.  
My skin felt warmer than usual. He removed my bra from my body and I blushed an even deeper red. "Don't blush, Love your perfect". He said. I smiled.

And he kissed my chest and kissed all the way up until he found my lips again. Jacob's hands were on my chest and then his hands slowly lowered down my body and then unto the last remaining clothing that was on my body I gasped. And Jacob looked at me, "I'm ready Jacob,This is You and Me". I said. "I love you,". I said. He smiled and slowly removed the last remain of clothing of my body.  
I was blushing a maroon color. And Jacob half-smiled. "Your beautiful my love". He reassured me. My lips moved roughly against his and his hands moved up and down my back.  
I felt Him rub against my body making us both moan. And then I wanted Jacob. I really wanted him. as terrified as I was.I slowly lowered his boxers and Jacob looked into my eyes.  
"J-Jacob". I said. "What?". "I'm scared". "I know Ness, and I am too....butt we don't have to be. We belong together". He said. "Forever". I said. Jacob smiled and kissed me again.

I really wanted this. I wanted Jacob to love me. And I truth be told I wanted him to love me _now. _"Jacob". I gasped. Breaking the kiss. "What?". He said.  
"Love me". I said. Jacob smiled.  
And at that our night of love and passion began.........

**I don't know if I did so well on this chapter... I don't know Iv'e never written this type of thing before.....really... so please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	28. You're My Everything

**Hey Guys! Im sorry I took So Long!!! Iv'e been so busy!!! Forgive me! :]**

**Chapter 28**

**NSPOV**

I felt the warm sun hit my bare back. And I slowly slid open my eyes. I smiled as I was curled up next to Jacob's chest, and his warm arms were wrapped around me.  
Jacob was still asleep and for once was snoring lightly. Jacob's face grew into a smile and I closed my eyes shut as fast as I could. I slowly peaked and so did Jacob,  
and I couldn't help but smile. "I knew you were awake".

Jacob said. My smile grew wider and Jacob kissed the top of my head. "I love you". I said.  
"I love you too Ness". Jacob said pulling me closer to his chest. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. My happiness could not be explained with words. Jacob and I finally had experiance our first night, and it was everything I dreamed and hoped it would be.

Though we were nervouse at first, everything was absolutely flawless and wonderful. Nothing could bring me down. "I'm the most luckiest person in the world". Jacob said.  
I smiled. "Jacob?". I said. "Yes?". He replied. "I don't know what my life would be without you". I whispered. He kissed the top of my head and then lightly on my lips.  
I slowly got up on the bed so I was in a sitting position. And I draped one of the blankets over my body. "I'm going to take a shower". I said. Jacob sighed and grabbed me from my sitting position and pulled me close to his chest. "Come on why can't we just stay here all day?". He pulled me even closer to his warm body.

I pulled out of his grasp and hopped off the bed and grabbed my robe. "You can join me?". I said shyly as I put on my robe. Jacob smiled.  
I grabbed his arms and pulled him off the bed and walked to the shower. Jacob closed the bathroom door and then cupped my face in his hands and pressed his  
lips against mine.

My hands were wrapped around his neck and I pulled my self closer to him. Jacob sent trails of kisses down my neck and then down to my collar bone.  
And then finally back on my lips. His kisses were sweater more gentle. His hands went down to my shoulders and he clutched my robe and slowly slid it off my body.  
I put my arms around Jacobs neck again and he put his on my shoulders. His warm grasp sent chills down spine.

His hands went slowly creeped down my shoulders and down to my lower back. He slowly pushed us into the shower. I giggled and he chuckled.  
He cupped my face in his face again and kissed me with his big, soft and warm lips. Jacob backed up and then suddenly he had accidentaly, turned the shower on.

We both laughed and gazed blissfully in eachothers eyes. My hands grazed upon his perfectly sculped chest. The water from the shower sprayed down on us.

------

We quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, into the large kitchen. "What shall we have today, my lovely wife?". Jacob asked, opening the fridge.  
"Hmmm I'm not sure my husband". I giggled. "Pancakes?". I suggested. His face lit up in a smile, and he grabbed a bowl, and the pancake mix while I grabbed  
the rest of the rest of the ingredients.

I hopped up on the counter, while Jacob poured the mix into a bowl. I smiled at him. "May I say you like dazzling in that sun dress?". Jacob said. "Why thank you".  
"Hey Jake?". I said. "What?". He replied. "You know what would look better on you?". I said. His eyebrows furrowed and I smiled. I put my hand in the pancake mix and threw  
it in his face. Jacob laughed.

"Oh I'm so going to get you!". He yelled, and then reached his hands into the bowl and threw the pouter in my face. I screamed and giggled.  
We both reached into the bowl and continued to throw the pancake mix at each other. Jacob grabbed me off the counter and wrapped my legs around his waist and, threw  
the entire bowl on top of both of us.

We both laughed uncontrollably. Our faces and hair and bodies were all covered in the powdery pancake mix. Jacob smashed his lips unto mine and then I playfully tried,  
to run away from his grasp. "Trying to run away are we?". He laughed. He loosened up his grasp and I ran away from him laughing.  
"You want me? come get me!". I yelled.

He chuckled and he chased me all around the huge living room until I ran outside unto the sandy beach. "Where you going?". Jacob yelled as he ran after me.  
"For a swim!". I yelled and then jumped right into the warm ocean water.

Jacob smiled as I called him in,and he also jumped in. The waves splashed and crashed. This moment, brought back memories.  
Though this time though, it was Jake and I.

Jacob wrapped my legs around his waist again. We were both panting and out of breathe. "I caught you". He said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed  
his lips against mine. His hands moved up and down my back. I was just so thankful, I mean for everything!

Jacob and I were finally married, after everything that we had gone through. After all the years that I imagined our wedding and honey moon. _We _were finally here.  
It almost even didn't feel real. Jacob was the one person, who I ever told my secrets too, and told him all about my day. Who I told all the drama that was going on at school to. And talked about my 5th grade crush. The ONE person who I dreamed about being with since the day I turned Twelve, was here, with me on _our _honeymoon.

"Your my whole world Jacob". I whispered in his ear. He smiled and got out of the water and lowered me into the sand. He hovered on top of me and smile.  
"Your my everything". He said and then again his lips met mine.......


	29. Feels Like Home

**Hey Guys! Im sorry I took So Long!!! Iv'e been so busy!!! Forgive me! :]**

**Chapter 29**

**NSPOV**

Jacob and I were laying on the warm sand in the shining sun. I loved being here. With just the two of us...though I did miss home.... alot actually.  
"Jake". I said. "Yeah?". he replied. "Do you miss home?". I asked. "I only miss places when your not with me" He had a big smile on his face and I chuckled. "No really Jake! do you miss home?". I asked. He sighed and smiled. "I guess so...". "I'm miss home". I said. "I miss Mom and Dad, Uncle Em and Uncle Jasper...Esme and Carslile...". My voice trailed off.  
"Well you know we can leave, when ever you want to... just say when". Jacob said. I sighed and said.. "When"  
Jacob smiled and nodded. After almost two weeks on the island I was finally going to get to go home. I loved being on the island don't get me wrong...but I really did miss home...

----

"Wake up Ness". Jacob whispered. I grumbled but and then slowly opened my eyes. "Are we home?". I asked. "Yes". He said.  
I looked out the airplane window and saw the cold, foggy,snow that covered Forks Washington. My home. I couldn't wait to get home. I couldn't wait to see everyone!  
Jacob and I boarded off the plane and of course grabbed our luggage. My mother and father was going to pick us up.

Jacob and I were waiting for them and he smiled down at me. "Home sweet home". I couldn't believe Jacob and I were going to live in our own home.  
Our house was actually very close to the Cullen Mansion and not to far away from La Push. It was like it was right in the middle of it all.

"Nessie?!". I heard a voice yell behind me. A voice that could only belong to..."Mom!". I yelled. I turned around and I saw her and Dad standing there.  
They both had smiles on their perfect and youthful faces. I ran over to the both of them and gave them both hugs.

"Are you ready to go?". My father asked. "Ready as ever". I said. We all walked to my fathers Volvo and drove home.  
I rested my head on Jacob shoulder with a smile on my face. "So how was the honeymoon!". My mother said. Jacob smile on his face as did I. "It was perfect". I said.  
My father looked back at Jacob looking rather disgusted.... I looked over at Jacob in confusion and he smiled, showing all his pearly white teeth.

"I'm so happy to be home". I said. Jacob smiled and lightly touched my cheek. "I'm happy that I get to go home with you". Jacob said as he kissed the  
top of my head.

After that we talked all the whole way until we got to the Cullen Mansion...

---

Everyone was standing outside waiting for us. My father parked the car and I hopped out and gave everyone hugs. "So how was the honey moon!". Uncle Emmett yelled and wiggled his eyebrows at Jacob and I. My father rolled his eyes and Aunt Rosalie nudged Uncle Em.

"It was great". I replied. "Jacob, Nessie!". Annie and Seth came running to us and gave us hugs. "Oh I'm so happy you guys are back". Seth said and Annie nodded.  
"Why don't we go inside?". Carslile suggested. The whole family walked back inside and we all sat in the living room.

"Oh Grandma Esme your Island is so beautiful!". I exclaimed. "Oh thank you dear".  
"I'm glad you had a great time". Grandpa Carslile added. "We really did". Jacob said.

"Are you guys excited to move into your own home!". Seth yelled. "Yes we are". I yelled back.  
"Jake you know your gonna invite me over right!". Seth joked. "Of course Seth". Jacob said. "And of course your going to come and visit our place too....". Annie said.  
I was left in confusion. What did they mean their place?

"Well we have some news....". Seth said. Jacob and I both looked at each other in confusion then looked back at Seth and Annie. "Wer'e gonna have a...baby". Seth said.  
My whole heart lit up. I was so extremely happy for them!

"And wer'e going to get married!". Annie exclaimed. "Woah... I didn't know you had it in you Seth". Jacob stood up and hugged Seth and Annie as did I.  
"Oh Annie I'm so happy for you!". I said. "Aw thanks Ness".

"Wer'e all extremely happy for the both of you". Alice said. "For the Marriage of Jake and Nessie and For the future marriage and baby of Seth and Annie". Esme added.  
"Ay you better name your kid Jacob". Jacob joked. "Yeah okay sure". Seth sarcastically said. "Oh and I almost forgot!". Aunt Alice said. "What?". I asked.  
"Well we kinda already set up your house!". She exclaimed. "We thought you could use a hand". My father said. "Thank You". Jacob and I both said.

"No problem, we arranged all the furniture and hooked up the TV and everything!". Uncle Em said. "We spent the whole weekend helping you guys out". Uncle Jasper said.  
"Aw you guys!". I exclaimed. "I know we're awesome!". Alice joked. I nodded. "You guys are the best family anyone could ask for!".

After dinner and talking with everyone Jacob and I decided we wanted to go home...to _our _home. "I love you!". My mother said as Jacob put the last piece of luggage inside my car that I received for a graduation present, (The Rabbit was down at La Push)

"Love you too mom". I said before hopping into the car and heading home...

---

As Jacob pulled up into the driveway I saw our house. It was just so perfect. It wasn't to big or to small. It was white with a touch of blue, the porch was wonderful and their was a garden where Esme could help me plant and harvest fruits and vegetables.

"Home sweet home". Jacob said. I smiled and jumped out of the car and ran to the front porch. "This is it!". I said. Jacob nodded and smiled. "What?". I said.  
"Hold on". He grabbed the house keys from his pocket and then out of no-where picked me up bridal style. I giggled and Jacob smiled.  
"What are you doing?". I asked. "Nothing much just leading you into our home!". Jacob said and then opened the door.

"Woah". Jacob said and set me down on my feet. Everything was just perfect. The way it looked, the way it smelled, the way it made me feel so joyful inside.  
"This is our house!". I yelled. "Our OWN HOUSE JACOB!". I felt so excited inside I was afraid I was going to explode!

"Yes our own house baby!". Jacob yelled. "Do you even know how exciting this is!". I jumped up and down and Jacob laughed and smiled at me like I was crazy.  
"Yes babe its exciting". He said and grabbed me and pulled me close to his chest.

"But do you know what's even more exciting?". He asked. "What?". I replied. "Getting to spend the rest of my life with you". He said as he kissed me on the top of my head.  
"This really does feel like home".

"I love you so much". I Said. "I can't wait to grow the garden and cook for you and um...". My voice trailed off as I stopped myself from saying something that I knew could never happen.  
Have children. I knew I was super excited for Seth and Annie but...to have my own child... was impossible. I mean I'm a half vampire. I don't think that's possible.

"You know...we can always adopt". Jacob said. I nodded. "I know".  
"I'm sorry Ness....". "No, No its okay". I said. "Why don't we go grab our bags and head upstairs!?". Jacob suggested. I nodded. "Sure thing". I said as I followed Jacob to the car...

**:] Again sorry I took so long! its just Iv'e been so busy with school!!! **


	30. Come Together

**Hey Guys! Oh my goodness! Iv'e reached 30 chapters! Who Saw New Moon!... I DID! AND IT WAS AWESOME!**

**Chapter 30**

**NSPOV**

It was pitch black at first...slowly and slowly it got brighter, until the picture sort of cleared up. Most things were blurry or distorted. There was screaming, gore and awful horror everywhere.  
I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if this was real...but for some strange reason I felt as if I've been here before... There was a woman lying on a table. She looked weak, almost dead, scared. There were also two figures hovering over her. I heard the two figures speak, though they were muffled. Where in the world was I? As the picture began to clear up it felt as if I was getting pulled farther and farther away from it. I didn't want to leave just yet but something was pulling me from this place...

"No!". I yelled and then just like that the picture was gone. I woke up in our bedroom, Jacob by my side. I stood up and took a deep breathe.  
"It was just a dream, it was just a dream" I repeated. It was still dark out...so I decided to just take a deep breathe and calm down and try my best to fall asleep...

* * *

"Wake up". I put my lips near Jacob's ear and whispered those words. He half smiled and pulled the blanket over his head. "I don't wanna get up". he groaned.  
I chuckled and also went under the blanket. "Well I don't either honey". "Then why do we have to?". He yawned.  
"Because, today is our BBQ remember?". He groaned and pulled me close to his warm body. "Why can't we just stay here all day?". He mumbled and kissed the top of my head.  
I sighed, I have to try my best and not think about that dream again.

"You always smell so nice". He whispered. I chuckled, "Thanks"  
"Can you believe its almost been a 2 months since we have been living here?". I said. "Its been a great months". Jacob replied. "Mhmm"  
"So the wolf pack, Annie and the Cullen family are coming over right?". Jacob asked. "Yes" I reassured him.

Jacob smiled and lightly pressed his lips up against mine but, we were interrupted by Jacob's stomach growling. I chuckled, "Are you hungry?". I asked.  
"Maybe..." "Great 'cause I'm starving!". I hopped off the bed and grabbed my robe and headed down stairs and Jacob followed me.

"So what shall we cook up this morning my love?" Jacob asked as he opened the fridge. "How bout some bacon and eggs?". He suggested. "Sounds great!". I said he grabbed the bacon and the eggs out and smiled. "How bout some music?" He said, I nodded and cracked an egg. He walked over to our stereo and turned it on I laughed as he danced in only his boxer shorts. He danced until the next song came on which was... Old Time Rock and Roll, He smiled and grabbed a near by broom and used it as his guitar.

He danced around in his underwear like Tom Cruise in "Risky Business". He grabbed my hand and I laughed as he moved us from side to side.  
Jacob let go of my hand and smiled, "Watch this babe" He wiggled his eyebrows and jumped on top of the coffee' table and almost slipped, (because of his socks) but then he continued to laugh and dance.

"Still like that old time rock'n' roll! That kind of music just soothes the soul!" He sang and I tried my best to stop laughing.

"I reminisce about the days of old ,With that old time rock 'n' roll!". He then accidentally slipped off the table and hit the floor! He was still laughing while he was lying there.  
"Are you okay Jake?". I asked with a chuckle. "I'm great!" He laughed.  
The song finally ended and Jacob jumped back up. "How'd you like that!" He laughed. "I absolutely loved it" I joked. He grabbed my wrists and twirled me around the kitchen.  
"I know you just love my mad dancing skills!" He joked.

I chuckled but then as I looked at Jacob as he continued to twirl me around, the whole room felt like it was spinning and I began to feel nauseous.  
"J-Jake stop" I said. He stopped twirling me and looked at my face. "Why don't you sit down?". He said, and I did so.  
I didn't know why I was feeling this way, maybe it was just all the spinning around?

"Are you okay Ness?". He asked. "I-I... yeah I'm fine". I lied. "You don't look fine" He said. "Why don't we just get back to breakfast?". I suggested.  
He eyed me in silence from a moment and then nodded. "Come on then" he said holding out his hand for mine...

* * *

The BBQ had already started, the whole family was here and having a good time. The smell of burgers and hot dogs was very inviting.  
"Heya Ness". Annie said walking towards me. "Hey Annie" I said. "The party is great" she said. "Thanks, so how are you?" I asked.  
She put her hands on her belly (which was getting pretty big) and smiled. "I'm great, it just hard to keep food down" she chuckled.

"How bout you?". She asked. "Oh, um I'm great...wer'e great". I said. I didn't know why, but I just didn't feel up to anything. I just nodded to Annie as she contiued talk. I couldn't really concentrate, I was starving and I just really wished that I could go to bed.

I looked over at Jacob and he was sitting with Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth. They were stuffing there mouths with hot dogs and  
talking and playing around at the same time. "Who would of thought Seth would knock someone up" Paul joked. Annie rolled her eyes.  
"Don't mind them their all idiots". I said loudly so that they could hear me. They all made faces and stuffed more and more food in their mouths.

Annie chuckled, "Well I'm just going to go the restroom". She said. I nodded and walked over to the BBQ.  
I was so hungry! "Hey Uncle Em". I said. "Sup little Nessie". He joked. I rolled my eyes and nudged him in his ribs.  
"Can you please wip me up a burger?". I asked. "No can do tiny Tim" he joked. "Why?". "They probably won't be ready until a couple of minutes"

Emmett raised in eyebrow at me but then continued to grill burgers.  
I was still kind of hungry so I grabbed a bag of chips and sat next to Jacob, "Hello,love". I said, pecking a kiss on Jacob's cheek. "Heya babe" he replied.  
"So, I'm feeling kinda tired. How bout you?". I yawned. "Yeah I guess?". he replied.

"Hey Ness". It was my mother. I looked over at her. "Its getting kind of late so I think we might go soon" she said. I nodded.  
"Um...well okay" I replied. "So how about we join the family and watch the wolf pack eat food!". My mother joked. "Sounds like a plan" I chuckled.  
We both walked to the table. I sat down in between Dad and Jake and across from Uncle Jasper.

"This has been a great party". Carslile said. "Thank you, its nice for us to come together" I said. "Hell yes! I mean I still have some getting used to and all but...the FOOD!"  
"Paul!" Rachel interrupted. "What!". he whined. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Anyway... its nice to have the WHOLE family together". Esme said.  
I was so happy to have our whole family together, that we had finally made truths...I just..just really wanted to cry!

And I had no idea why? "Its s-so nice to have the entire family together, without any fighting or bickering or a-any of that junk". I choked out. Uncle Jasper eyed me supiciously.  
I knew he sensed my weird emotions. I kept on blinking to stop tears from falling out and everyone was looking at me like I was crazy and then that's when I felt it. Ugh those darn cheeseburgers were really getting to me now..

Oh, no,no,no I think I'm going to hurl. "Will you excuse me for a moment?". I ran inside the house as fast as I could and into the bathroom. I ran in, not even bothering to turn on the lights and bent over the toilet.

I felt as if my stomach was twisted and if I smelled just one more burger I would hurl some more. I wiped the corner of my mouth and brushed my teeth.  
My head and body ached badly. Maybe I was getting sick? I mean its still winter...flu season right?

**:] New Moon Was Awesome! Now may I ask you this! TEAM EDWARD OR TEAM JACOB? ...I am actually...Team...EDWARD! :D**


	31. Possability

**Hey Guys! Ah I'm so happy to be writing this story! It's like after watching New Moon I fell in love with Twilight all over again :]**

**Chapter 31**

**NSPOV**

I was back inside the same place. Again It was pitch black at first...slowly and slowly it got brighter, until the picture finally cleared up. There was screaming, gore and awful horror everywhere.  
I was back in my dream. I needed to see what was in this dream that was holding back in this place. As I continued to watch, the two figures became clearer and clearer by the second.  
And that's when I finally saw it. The woman screaming in terror was my...mother and the two figures standing above her were Jacob and My father.  
My stomache felt like it was knotted again, I didn't want to look at this anymore...I didn't want to be reminded of what I did to her.

"Bella! stay with me! you promised!". Jacob yelled, as my father ripped and teared into her. There was more and more screaming and the sounds of Jacob and my father's panic.  
"Please Bella your promised!" There was a big cracking noise and that was the end of it. I didn't want to be here or see this anymore. I closed my eyes shut and didn't want to  
open this, until there was dead silence. Was it over? Am I back in my room? I slowly opened my eyes and I screamed as I looked at the woman on the table.

It was no longer my mother....it was....Me!? I was the one who had given birth and was lying there lifeless... My heart beated fast in my chest and then all of sudden I was back in my bedroom. Sweat was running down my chest and face. My heart was beating fast and I was deeply afraid. "J-Jacob" I stammered. He wasn't next to my bedside.  
"Jake?" there was no answer I was alone. It was another dark and dreary day in Forks, and I was still wondering were Jacob was?

I turned to the clock and there was a note on it._  
I'll be back soon I promise, Sorry I had to go down to La Push tonight. Last night was great I'm sorry you not feeling well though.  
I'll love you always, Jacob. _

I smiled to myself, after the barbie Q. Jacob and I had a great time...if you know what I mean.. Mostly only when I'm around Jacob I feel just a little bit better. He brightens my day.  
But now that's he's not here with my right now....I think I just might be sick, I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, and just let it out.  
What is wrong with me? I have to go see Carslile.

----

I parked right into the Cullen's driveway and walked up on the porch. Grandma Esme was already there opening the front door for me to come in.  
"Renesmee my dear!" She smiled. "Heya Grandma Esme" I said. "Come on nice to have you over" I nodded, "I'll try to be over as much as I can" I said.

"I thought I heard my daughter" Edward said. "Hey Dad" I said, he eyed me for a moment. "Your not feeling well?" He asked. Damn mind reader.  
"Yeah actually, I wanted to see Carslile" I said. "Oh, well he's actually on his way home from the hospital" Esme added.  
"Oh, okay then" I said. "Nessie!" Alice's chirping voice said. She ran down the stairs with Uncle Jasper following.

"Hey Ness" Uncle Jasper said. "Hey Uncle Jasper"  
"Nessie! I'm so happy your here! I just got these new shoes! and I want your opinion!" She said. "Okay?"  
"I'll go get them!" She zoomed all the way up the stairs and zoomed all the way back"  
"So what do you think?" she asked. Oh! my stomach again, oh no. "There um-" I couldn't hold it in any longer I zoomed to the bathroom as fast as I could.

"Are they that terrible?" Alice whined. "No Alice, somethings definatly wrong with Nessie though" Jasper said. "I can feel it" He added.  
I washed out my mouth with water and took a deep breathe. "What's wrong with me?" I said to myself.

I walked out of the bathroom and re-entered the room. "Are you alright?". Edward asked. "No" I stated. "When is Carslile coming again?". I asked again. My head was hurting again and my voice was shaky. "In a couple of minutes dear" Grandma Esme reassured. "Where's mom?". I asked. "She's out with Rosalie" My father said. I nodded my head.

"Can I go take a nap in Dad's old room?" I asked. "Sure thing honey" Esme said. I nodded and slowly walked up the stairs. I walked into the bedroom and lyed down on the bed, trying to fall back to sleep. I could hear the whispering of Alice,my father and Grandma Esme. They were probably discussing something about me. It was freezing in this room, so I decided I would go ask Grandma Esme for some more blankets.

I walked out of the room and there was Uncle Jasper who was about to walk up the stairs. "Hey Ness" he said, as he walked up the steps and I walked down the steps.  
We both stopped on one of them though. "I was about to go up and talk to you"  
"Really?" "Yeah, are you okay?". He asked. "No, Uncle Jasper...can you sense it?". I asked. "Yes, I can. Your emotions are like a roller coaster Ness" He said.

"I know, theyv'e been that way for a little while now" I said. "You should stay here with us tonight" He said. "I know Uncle Jazz, but I'm sure I'll be jus-" As I looked at Uncle Jasper  
it was like there was two of him and the room was spinning again. "Nessie?" And the last thing I remember was falling into Jasper's arms and everything went black....

-------

**EPOV**

Hours passed she was completely out. "Nessie, can you hear me?". Carslile said. "Can you hear me?". he repeated. Renesmee slowly opened her eyes.  
"W-What happened?". she whispered. "You fainted" Carslile said. I didn't understand what was going on!? What was happening to my daughter.

"Oh!" she yelled. "What is it Nessie!?". I yelled. Her hands flew to her stomach and she closed her eyes. "What's wrong Renesmee?". Carslile asked.  
"I-I don't know...I felt something move....inside me" She said. My eyes grew wide. What did she mean? Oh,no. No. No. No. No. not again.  
"What do you mean inside you?". Bella said. "I don't know...it was like...a nudge?". Nessie said. Bella dropped the glass of water that was for Nessie on the ground.

The glass shattered in pieces and fear entered my body. "Carslile what's happening?". Alice asked. "Your the psychic!". I snapped. "Edward, you know I can't see Nessie's future".  
"Well Youv'e tried!". I yelled. "Edward, I know but I don't know if I can again!" Alice snapped back. "Stop yelling!". Nessie yelled.  
"Nessie how long has it been since your last period?". Carslile asked. Nessie counted the days in her mind.

"Almost a month" she said. Damn it. No. No. No. "But why?". she asked. "Nessie... I think you might be pregnant". Carslile said. "No. I can't get pregnant. Right?"  
"Well you do have a menstral cycal and and you only half vampire...so yes... it could be possible". Carslile said. Nessie looked panicked.

Minutes passed. I waited for Carslile to come with the results. I already knew them. She was pregnant and I we had to get it out.  
I won't let history repeat itself. I won't let my daughter suffer or die. Nessie looked like she was getting weaker by the minute as she layed down on the couch with lots of blankets and Rosalie and Bella by her side. They won't be easy to convince..but I have to try.

"She's pregnant" Carslile said. Nessie's face was blank. "I'm pregant" she said. My jaw clenched in hate. Stupid Mutt. Its all his fault. "What are we going to do?". Rosalie said.  
"Get it out!". I snapped. "Edward!" Bella hissed. "No" Nessie stated. "That's not an option" she whispered. "I won't let this happen again!" I growled.  
"Its not your choice" Rosalie snapped. "Please, Rose the only reason you want that thing, is so that you can keep it for yourself!". I snapped back.

"Stop it!". Nessie yelled. "Will you please call Jacob?". Nessie asked. Alice nodded. "I'm on it"  
"Edward... I'm not even sure if this baby will do harm" Carslile said. "What are you talking about Carslile!? Look at her!". I yelled. I looked at me Nessie, her face was growing paler and weaker. The only things that ran through my mind was. Stupid Mutt and I won't let this happen again.

---

**Jacob Pov**

I parked next to the Cullen's house as fast as I could. Alice said something was wrong with Nessie and I had to come to the Cullens.  
What could have happend? Is she all right? Why wouldn't Alice tell me what was going on, on the phone? I got out of the truck slammed the door and let myself into the house.  
"Jacob" Carslile said. "You stupid mutt" Edward hissed. What did I do? "What's wrong?". I asked.

I looked behind Carslile's shoulder and there I saw Nessie lying on the couch and next to her side was Bella and Rosalie. I ran past Carslile and by her side.  
She was fast asleep, but she looked a little different then she did yesterday. "What's wrong?". I asked. "Why don't we go talk in the kitchen". Carslile suggested.  
Everyone followed him inside the kitchen.

"I'm dying over here! can someone please tell me what's wrong with my wife?". I said. "You got her pregnant mutt" Edward snapped. I-I what? Nessie's pregnant?  
"W-What?". "You knocked up my daughter mutt". Edward teeth clenched and his hands turned into fists. "Edward" Bella snapped.  
"Why is everyone so serious isn't this good?". I said. "Jacob... because Renesmee is half vampire. So will be the baby. Which like when Bella was pregnant..can hurt her".

My eyes grew wide and hearing those words was like a dagger into my heart. Not again. "All your fault". Edward hissed. I was afraid of the truth of his words.  
It was my fault. "But... because the baby is still a large percentage of human...I'm guessing that hopefully it would be less worst than when Nessie was born"  
"But your not sure". I said. "No" Carslile said. "But I will find out". He added.

Not again. Not again. Not again. I can't see my wife being in pain. I can't see my wife die. I can't let her do this. How could we save her if something happened?  
The only way Edward saved Bella was by turning her into a vampire...but Nessie is already one. How could we save her if something went wrong.

Then out from the other room came skin crawling scream. It was Nessie. That _thing _was probably hurting her already. It was all my fault though. All my fault.  
Now I think I know how Edward felt.

**I decided to be awesome and write another chapter!!! I love u reviewers! **


	32. Done All Wrong

**Hey Guys! Ah I'm so happy to be writing this story! It's like after watching New Moon I fell in love with Twilight all over again :]**

**Chapter 32**

**Jacob POV**

I rushed out of the kitchen and back into the living room were Nessie lied on the couch. She was sitting up tears and fear in her eyes. I quickly rushed to her side and held her face in my hands. "Are you okay? what happend?". I said. "I-it was just a dream" she whispered. "Are you sure? are you in pain?".

"No, but I have to tell yo-" "I already know" I inuturupted. "You do?". She looked behind my shoulder and looked at the Cullens. "You told him?".  
"Yes, they did Nessie and I'm glad they did we have to save you before its to late". I said. "Save me? save me from what?". Nessie yelled.

"I won't let this happen again, were going....to get that thing out of you". Her eyes grew wide with anger and fear. "What are you talking about!?" She yelled. "Nessie please"

"NO! I won't Jacob! the baby's yours too! how could you say that!?".  
"Nessie please try... please try to understand". "No I won't understand! how you could think that way!?". Tears fell from her pained eyes and Bella came by her side.  
"Jacob stop it" Bella said. My eyes narrowed. "Bella she's your daughter your just going to watch her-" "Enough"Carslile said.

"So then what are we going to do?". Rosalie asked. "Nessie...what would you like to do?". Carslile asked. Nessie's face was blank and deep in thought.  
She looked over at me then back at Carslile. " I want to keep the baby". She said. Edward's jaw tightened and I was trying my best not  
to get anymmore angry then I was. "I-I don't get a say in this?". I yelled. "Jake please...." Nessie whispered.

"Why won't you just try to understand?" I said. "Why won't you try to understand my way?". She sobbed. My heart felt as if it being ripped up into pieces.  
Was I really just going to stand there and watch her slowly die? I knew that the little thing inside her...was also mine, and we made it through our love but how could I just stand here?  
I knew that Nessie was strong and she's been through alot...but what if she's just not strong enough?

What something happends to her? What if she.....dies? What will I do? What would I do without the one person who made my day brighter and loved me and  
accepted everything I am and anything I would become? What would I do without her? What would I do with a little baby? How would I care and love it as much as she would?

My thoughts were inturupted when I saw something from the corner of my eyes. I looked out the window and there was the wolf pack.  
Emmett walked over and opened the door for them. I stood up and followed him. "Jacob" Sam said. "What are you doing here?". I asked.

"We just came here to see if things were okay, you rushed out pretty fast". Sam replied. "So is everything okay?". Seth asked.  
"Does it look okay?". my jaw tightened and the pack walked into the house. "Why is every just standing over Nessie?". Quil asked.  
"Hey guys" Nessie said. Bella and Rosalie moved out of the way. "What's wrong?". Seth asked.

Nessie looked over at me and nodded. "Nessie's..........pregnant". I said. "She's what! that great!". Seth looked over at our strait faces and at Nessie's weak face.  
He looked back at me. "Oh." He said. "Wait how is this possible?". Sam asked. "I don't know! okay? what do you want me to say life found a way?". I snapped.  
"Jacob, calm down". Carslile said. "Is it going to hurt her?". Jared asked. "Possibly". Carslile answered.

"Jake wer'e here if there's something we can do". Seth said.  
"Pack honor" Embry added. "There's nothing you can do". My hands turned into fist and my teeth clenched. Nessie wiped away tears from her eyes and rested her  
hand on her stomach were a bump had formed. "Why won't you just understand?". Nessie asked. "How can I understand? Huh? How can I understand watching my wife slowly die?"  
"Jacob just go". Nessie muttered. "What?". "Just GO!". She yelled.

"I-I'm not leaving". I said. "If you don't want to see your wife "slowly die" then GO!". She yelled. "I'M. NOT. Leaving you". "Dammit Jacob leave! just go!"  
"Give yourself time to think" She whispered. "I'll be fine...just go...think". No. I couldn't leave her.

"Jacob go we'll be fine". Bella said. "Fine" I muttered. "Thank you Jacob" Bella replied. "I'm not leaving for your sake" I snapped. I slammed the door open and walked out.  
I looked back at the house and sighed. "I'll be back soon" I mumbled. I phased into the woods and ran to our place. The place were happy memories of Renesmee and I happend,  
The place that calmed me and brought myself to think.

**Please review!!! I only got two for my last chapter :[ which is very sad.... So will you guys make my day and Review? Thanks! Luv Ya :D**


	33. Slow Life

**Hey Guys! Ah I'm so happy to be writing this story! Thanks for reviewing! your really did make my day when I saw I had 191 reviews!  
****Thats almost 200! My goodness I love you guys!**

**Chapter 33**

**Jacob POV**

2 months passed everyday Nessie grew bigger and weaker. Everyday my heart ripped into little pieces. Everyday I watched her die.  
I don't know how I was letting this happen. I don't know why Nessie would do this to herself and I. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. We were supposed to be happy. Always and Forever like she promised. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. I had to face that we weren't going to get that happy ending we always dreamed about.  
"Jake?". Nessie whispered. She has been sleeping and I was by her side as always. Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Emmett and I sat around her. Helpless.

"Do you need anything?". Rosalie asked. "No, no thank you". She replied. She smiled weakly at me and reached out her hand for mine.  
Woah, her hands were freezing. "Your hands are so cold". I said. "I know. They've been like that for a while now" She replied.  
She took her hand away from mine and rested them on her stomach again.

She was huge, but like I said the bigger that thing got the weaker she did. "I'm so fat" She chuckled. I half smiled, "Yeah, kinda" I joked.  
Her eyes narrowed and she slapped my hand. "Ow!?" "Oh, please that didn't hurt"  
"So I see you've woken up?". Carslile asked, as he entered the room.

"Hey Carslile" Nessie said. "I brought some things back from the hospital" "What kind of things?". I asked. "Some things to help us run tests from home".  
"Oh" Nessie said. "Yes, I actually wanted to try something would you come upstairs with me?". Carslile asked. Nessie nodded and stood up on the couch.  
"Help me up please?". She asked. I nodded and got back up on my feet. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her up on her feet.

"Do you need help getting her upstairs?". Rosalie asked. "No, I got her" I said. She put her arm around my shoulder and I slightly picked her up as we walked up the stairs.  
"Into my office" Carslile said as he opened his office door. As I looked into my room memories and flashbacks hit me like a slap in the face.  
The bed....the one with rails was sitting in the middle of his office, there were the same hospital monitors and IV Fluids and the same flashing lights from monitors but no noise.

This was total Deja Vu. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I didn't want to be reminded of a suffering, weak, dying Bella.  
I remembered everything clearly. The way Bella was curled up on the bed and the IV plugged into her arm. The way that she choked in her sleep and her bloated body jerked. I remembered Edward's face....the face of a man that was burning at the stake.

"Jacob?". Nessie nudged my shoulder. "Are you alright?". She asked. I nodded, "Don't worry about me. The only thing we should be focusing on is you".  
"Renesmee why don't you lie down" Carslile gestured to the bed. "Yeah, okay" I helped her get up on it.  
"What are we going to do?". She asked. "I'm going to try to see if the ultrasound will work, so we can see how the fetus is doing".

"But your not sure if it will work?". Nessie asked. "No, the membrane around the baby might be to hard"  
"Will you please lift up your shirt?". Carslile added. Nessie lifted up the over sized T-shirt and Carslile squirted some sort of cream on her abdomen.  
He grabbed a small little panal like thing and rubbed it on her stomach. We all looked over at the screen and there was nothing.

Nessie sighed, "Looks like I'm not getting anything" Carslile stated, he searched for the fetus a little longer and the screen was still blank.  
The membrane was to hard. "OH!" Nessie screamed her hands clutched the bed sheets,her back arched and there was a loud crack.  
Shit. Not again. "NESSIE?". I yelled. Her body rested back down on the bed and her breathing became uneven.

Edward and Bella followed by the rest darted into the room. "What's wrong!?" Bella yelled. "Her rib it snapped!"  
Nessie moaned and rested her hand on her side. "I'm baby was just-" "We'll have to patch it up" Carslile said.  
My teeth clenched, "I still don't know why I'm letting you go through with this". I snapped.

Nessie's pained eyes looked at me. "How many times do we have to do this, Jacob!?" She yelled.  
"Its always why? why? why? have you ever stopped and thought about what I want?". "What do you want!? HUH? a baby? is that it?"  
Tears fell down her cheeks again. "If that is what you want then we can adopt! but why are you doing this to me?!". Her eyes narrowed.  
"TO YOU? What about me!? What about what I'm going through?". "That was YOUR choice! YOUR CHOOSING TO DIE FOR NOTHING!"

Her toes curled and she clutched the sheets again. "Stop!" Edward yelled. "Your putting to much stress on her and the baby Jacob" Carslile said.  
"Bella, Edward outside" I said. I stomped down the stairs and went outside into the cold mist with Bella and Edward following.

I wanted to punch someone. I wanted to scream. I wanted to die. I couldn't live in a world without her in it with me.  
"I- I just don't know what to do anymore!". I yelled. "Jake" Bella whispered. "And you!, how are you protecting that thing!?". Bella's jaw tightened. "Look, I know what its like to be in her position okay!? Its not an easy choice but if she wants to do this, its her choice!". "Its my baby too! why don't I get a say in this!?".

"Jacob have hope". Bella whispered. "Am I the only one who actually cares!?". I yelled. Edwards hands turned into fists.  
"Do you honestly think we don't care? Do you think that we want to see our daughter die!". Edward yelled. "Well your not doing a damn thing about it!". I snapped  
"WHAT CAN WE DO? Hold her down knock her out with drugs and rip it our of her!?". Bella yelled.

"There's nothing we can do Jacob. Accept it." She whispered. I scraped my fingers against my forhead and punched a nearby tree.  
Two words echoed in my head, Accept it. Accept it. Accept it. How could I accept it?

**Aww so sad =[ Don't worry though the next Chapter Jake will lighten up and he will try his best to accept it =}**


	34. Just Feel

**Hey Guys! Ah I'm so happy to be writing this story! I love you guys :] Also SPECIAL THANKS TO...Fanpire611 for being my 200'th Reviewer!  
If I had a cookie I would so give it to you!****  
****  
**

**Chapter 34**

**Jacob POV**

More weeks passed, Carslile took more tests and to my surprise found out that the thing's growth was actually slowing down. It was getting dark out, the thick grey clouds  
covered the sky and it started pouring down rain. Nessie smiled weakly at me. "I'm cold" She whispered I stood up from off the floor and slowly picked her up and set her on my lap and wrapped my arms around her. "Is that better?". I asked, she nodded and I kissed the top of her hair.

"Its nice having a husband that's so warm" She chuckled. "I'm cuddly too" I joked. "Warm and cuddly"  
Still...Those two words were glued to my brain and they wouldn't go away. Accept it. Edward and Bella walked into the room and Bells has a cup in her hand.  
"Carslile think's this might help" Bella said as she handed the cup to Renesmee. "Blood?". Nessie said. "Yes, blood"  
Blood. I had a flashback of Bella holding a cup of blood in her hand and drinking it like there was no tomorrow.  
"We're thinking that maybe the fetus is thirsty" Edward said.

Nessie nodded and looked down at the cup, "I haven't hunted in I don't know how long...and it smells good" She said and then held it up to her lips and drank.  
She drank it until it was completely gone. She pulled the cup away from her face and made sighed and satisfaction. "That was great!" She said, Bella and Edward smiled.  
"How do you feel?". Bella asked. "Stronger" She said, I smiled and kissed her lips which still had the taste of blood, though I didn't care. The kiss was nice, I don't even know when was the last time I stopped panicking and actually kissed my wife.

Rosalie entered the room and rolled her eyes at me. "Hey Blondie!" I said, "What?". She growled at me.  
"How do you make a blonde's eyes twinkle?....Shine a flashlight in their ear!" I chuckled. A smile spread across Edward's face and Bella and Nessie were trying her best to control her laughter. Blondie's teeth clenched and she growled.

"Youv'e got to find better jokes mutt" "Okay how bout this one?". I said.  
"What does a blonde and a screen door have in common?....The more you bang em the looser they get!"

No one could contain their laughter anymore! Everyone in the room was laughing...well except Blondie. "Go to hell, mutt"  
"Bet you haven't heard that one yet" I chuckled,she mocked me and went back into the kitchen to get Nessie some more...blood.

Then there was a sudden knock at the door. Edward got up and went to see who it was. "Hey we just wanted to stop by..." It was Seth.  
"Maybe this isn't a good time.." "No, wait who is it?". Nessie asked. Edward opened the door and let Seth and Annie in.  
I looked over at Nessie and her face lit up. "Annie!" "Heya Ness"

"Oh and what about me?". Seth chuckled, "Hello Seth" Nessie smiled. "You look like your feeling stronger" Seth said. Nessie nodded,  
"I am actually after drinking...some stuff" "That's good"  
I noticed that Annie was trying her best not to stare... I knew it was hard for her though. I mean she just recently found out her future husband and father of her child is a wolf, her best friend's a half vampire, half human and that the Cullen's are all vampires.

"Can we have a minute with Nessie?". Annie asked. I didn't want to leave her...what if something happens?  
"I'll be fine" Nessie reassured. "Jake you can stay, We'd like to talk to you too" I nodded and Annie sat beside Nessie while the rest went into the kitchen."Seth....told me" Annie whispered. Seth looked down at the floor and Nessie nodded.

"So you know....what's going to happen to me?". She said, Annie nodded and kept batting her eyelashes to stop her tears from falling.  
"Don't. Don't cry" Nessie said. "I-I know. I know" Annie whispered. "You don't have to worry"  
"I just wanted to let you know that...your always going to be my best friend"

Now Nessie was trying to keep from crying and I think Seth too....... "Always" Nessie said. Annie was wiping tears and sniffling.  
"You know, I never got the chance to tell you that Seth and I are having twins" Annie exclaimed. I turned wide eyed and looked at Seth while Nessie was clapping her hands and now finally crying.

"Twins?". I chuckled. "A Boy and girl" Seth said. I wonder how Seth is going to try to attempt to take care of two baby's. "That's great" Nessie said.  
"Yeah I know" Annie replied. "Ha. Isn't it ironic that I'm probably going to have my baby be for you?". Nessie and Annie chuckled.  
"Yeah but your going through so much more...than I am"

Nessie sighed, "I'm going to make it through this" She said, I rolled my eyes. Annie wiped her eyes again and sighed, "I'm sorry I can't stay very long..." Annie said.  
"You have to go already?". Nessie asked. "Wer'e going down to Sue's for dinner" Seth said. "Oh, well it was nice to see you"  
"You too" Annie said giving Nessie and I a hug. "We hope to see you soon"

"Of course" they said before leaving......

Blondie then came into the living room with another cup of blood in her hand. "Sorry I kept you waiting....I didn't want to interrupt" she said.  
"Well that's a first" I chuckled. She handed the cup to Nessie then folded her arms across her chest. "You know what mutt?"  
"What? did you finally find your brain?!" Rosalie's teeth clenched and I continued to bother her, like I do.

"I hope everytime you see my face it gives you hell" She growled. Nessie rolled her eyes and sighed. "So you admit that you do look like hell?". I chuckled.  
I think that Blondie's pale white face was actually turning red in anger.... "Why I otta!" "So I see wer'e all getting along" Edward interrupted as he walked into the room with Bella at his side. "I think that Rose and Jake are about two seconds away from killing each other" Nessie stated. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Enough you two" Bella said. Blondie growled and sat one of the arm chairs, her eyes still narrowed at me. I sat back down with Nessie on the couch, her head rested on my lap  
and her hands gently rubbed her bloated stomach. While Bella and Edward sat on the other couch.

Bella stared at Nessie and sighed. "Do you have an idea of what it is?". Bella asked. Nessie shook her head. "Not really"  
"How bout you Jake?". I shook my head. "I haven't had a chance to think about that" I said. "More like you haven't stopped worrying to think about it" Nessie added.  
I sighed, "Whatever"

"Have you thought about names?". Blondie asked. "Um.....no" Nessie chuckled. "Hmm how bout....Jamie? if its a boy". Bella suggested. "Veto" Rosalie said.  
"Who said it was up to you?". I grumbled. "Okay then mutt what name do you have in mind?" "Hmmm Jacob Jr." I chuckled. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
"How bout James?" Nessie suggested.

"Veto, the name is totally overly used" Bella said.  
"How about Amy?"  
"Veto"  
"Johnathan?"  
"Veto."  
"Jessica?"  
"Veto"  
"Andrew?"  
"Veto"  
"BERTHA!" Edward yelled. He chuckled and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm kidding" He said. Nessie chuckled. "Bertha? really?"  
And that's when it hit me..."How about Sarah...you know...after my mother?". I said. Sarah my mother's name..  
"I love it" Nessie said. "Little Sarah Black" Nessie cleared her throat and I sighed. "Little Sarah Cullen Black" "Now that's better"

"Okay so what if little Sarah is a boy?". Rosalie asked. "Um I'm not sure about that one" Nessie said sucking up all the blood out of the cup. "Rose...." Nessie began.  
"More?" Blondie chuckled. "Yes, please" Rosalie grabbed the cup out of Nessie's hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice called from upstairs. Alice was usually never down stairs with us. Again like when Bella was pregnant her headaches began.  
"Maybe she got a vision" Bella said. "We'll be back" Edward and Bella said before zooming out of the room.

Nessie closed her eyes and took a breathe. "You got me picking names now" I said. "Come on Jake why can't you just relax every once in a while?".  
"Because...Ness you know I can't. You know I don't like seeing you this way" "Please. Please don't start this again" Nessie whispered.  
"I don't want to argue about this anymore. What's done is done" She added. "I-I just I can't I-" "Shhh" She interrupted.

"Just relax Jacob. For once just relax" She said. She grabbed my hand and rested it on her stomach. "Just...just feel. Don't listen, don't worry just feel" She said as she gently rubbed my hand against her stomach. I then felt a tiny kick. I was wide eyed. "Did you feel that?" She chuckled. "Woah"  
"See Jacob.. just relax and fe-" She didn't finish her sentance. Instead she clutched me and the couch with her hand and she screamed bloody murder and there was a sound of another crack and this time instead of a river of blood it was a river of water. She screamed once again and she clutched my hand even tighter. Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Carslile all ran into the room.

"NESSIE! WHAT'S WRONG!?" I yelled. "AH!" She yelled. "I-I think my water broke!" She yelled. She screamed in pain once more and there was another cracking sound and a river of blood flowing down her mouth....

**Cliff Hanger! Will Nessie survive? Do YOU think its going to be a BOY or a Girl? Do you hate me right now!? **


	35. Pain Of Remembrance

**Hey Guys! Ah I'm so happy to be writing this story! I love you guys :] ****  
**

**Chapter 35**

**Jacob POV**

"Hurry get her up on the table!" Carslile yelled. Bella cleared the table and set a blanket and a pillow on top of it. My heart felt as it were being stabbed by a sword,as Edward and I carried Nessie on top of the table. Nessie panted for breathe and Rosalie cleaned the blood off her face. "Oh god what do we do!" I yelled. "Get the morphine!" Edward yelled.

"We need to get the fetus out before its to late to save them both" Carslile said. Nessie cried out in pain. "Carslile what's happening?!" Bella yelled.  
"She's slightly bleeding internally. But it looks like it stopped for now..." "What do you mean it stopped?" I asked. "Her vampire side is helping her heal" Carslile answered.

"How are we going to get it out?!" Bella yelled. I looked over at Edward. His face was tortured and his eyes were hollow. Was he going to rip open his daughter like he ripped open Bella?  
"Edward...." Carslile began. Nessie let out another scream and she grabbed my hand. "Fine I'll do it but we have to hurry!" Edward yelled. Edward's jaw tightened and he hovered his hands over Nessie's bloated stomach. "Hurry we don't have much time!" Carslile exclaimed.

Edward's hands turned into claws and he finally set them down on her stomach but then BOOM! Edward was flying across the room and he hit the wall hard, like he almost went through it.  
"What in the hell was that!?" I yelled. "It was the fetus! it won't let me hurt Renesmee!" Edward yelled.  
"What!?" Rosalie hissed. "What do you mean!? Its developed some sort of shield!?" I yelled.

"I'm not sure but we need to hurry!" Carslile said. "What are we going to do!?" I yelled. "Nessie's going to have to give birth the normal way" Carslile answered.  
"What!? No! what if it hurts her!?" I yelled. "Its the only way to get the fetus out!" Carslile said. "It hurts so bad!" Nessie screamed and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Nessie I'm going to need you to push" Carslile said. Nessie panted for breathe and and tears fell from her eyes but she still nodded. Rosalie and Bella stood near Carslile while Edward and I stood on each side of Nessie holding on to her hand. My heart banged in my chest and my stomach was churning.  
This was it. This was the end. "Okay Nessie are you ready?" Carsile said. She nodded. "One, Two, PUSH!"

Nessie screamed and squeezed my hand even tighter as she probably did to Edward. I looked into her eyes, and they were filled with fear and hurt.  
"Your doing good but we need to keep going!" Carslile yelled. "Ready set push!" He yelled. Nessie screamed and there was a sound of a crack.  
"What was that!" Rosalie yelled. "Another rib" Edward said.

"We have to keep going before its to late!" Carslile said. Nessie's breathing was unsteady and tears fell from her eyes. "Ready...Again....Push!"  
Nessie cried out in pain and there was yet but another loud crack. "I'm sorry baby...I'm sorry" I whispered and brushed my hand against her cold and sweaty forhead. The rain poured down and there were the sounds of the loud thunder in the sky.

"I'm sorry but we have to keep going!" Carslile repeated. "I-I can't" Nessie moaned. "I can't"  
Her body was limp and almost all her strength was gone. "Yes, Yes you can!" I said. She nodded her head no and slowly closed her eyes.

"No! Nessie! NO! wake up! please wake up!" I yelled. "I can't...I can't do this anymore" She muttered. "Yes you can!" I yelled.  
"You came all this way, your not going to stop now!" "Just one more big push...please!" She nodded. "Okay" She whispered.  
"Okay Nessie just one more big push!" Bella yelled. "You can do this Renesmee" Edward said.

She nodded, "Ready....one, two, THREE!" "AHH!" Nessie yelled as she pushed with her last bit of strength. There was another crack and then a different sound this time....  
The sound of a baby's cry. There _he _was lying in Carslile's arms. It was not the little girl we thought we were going to have....but a boy...my little boy.

Nessie panted for breathe and smiled. "He- He's s-so beautiful" She whispered. "L-let me s-see h-him" She said. Rosalie grabbed him from Carslile's arms and rested him gently into Nessie's glimp arms. "Such a b-beautiful b-baby boy" she cooed. "I love y-" She didn't finish her sentance. Instead she gasped and coughed and once again blood was flowing down her mouth.

Everything was like it was in slow snatched the baby from her arms and Carslile ran to her side. "She hemoraghing!" Carslile yelled.  
Her back arched and she flopped like a fish out on dry land. "No no no!" I yelled. My hands were covered in her blood and Nessie's heart beat was growing faint.

"We need to keep her heart beating! give her CPR! while I inject more morphine!" Carslile yelled. This once again was Deja Vu. The pain of remembrance hit me once again.  
"I love you" Nessie whispered through her dying lips and her eyes slowly closed. "NO! NO! NO! You promised! You promised you were going to make it through!" I yelled.  
I continued to breathe into her and press him hands down on her chest to keep her breathing.....

"Please....just please...." I pleaded.....

**AH! even I'm mad at myself for not continueing more.....ha...sorry for leaving you at a cliffy again! :] Forgive me?**


	36. Bring Me To Life

**Ah! I'm so excited and happy to be writing this story :) I love Jake and Nessie! Hmmm and Taylor Lautner...he's yummy :] Who here loves Taylor too!?**

**Chapter 36**

**Jacob's POV**

I was at Nessie's side as her heart rate was so very faint that now she could die any minute and there wasn't a damn thing I could do. I continued to breathe into her and pound on her chest, to keep her breathing...but nothing was helping her. She was dying. "Carslile we're loosing her!" I yelled. My hands were covered in her blood. "Carslile!"  
Her eyes were completely shut and her body wasn't moving.

The beeping grew fainter and fainter. "Jacob move" Carslile said. He ripped Nessie's shirt open and grabbed his defibrillator. He grabbed the two panals and rubbed them together and put them on Nessie's chest. She flopped up on the bed then back down. There was nothing, except the sound of the loud beep and the screen was covered only with one strait line... that indicated she was gone....

"AGAIN!" I yelled. Carslile once again rubbed them together and pressed them down on her chest. Once again there was nothing. Bella buried herself in Edward's chest and tears fell from my eyes. "WE HAVE TO TRY AGAIN!" I yelled. "There's nothing else we can do...she's gone" Carslile said.

"NO! SHE'S NOT GONE! SHE'S NOT!" I yelled. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry" Carslile said. "NO! WE HAVE TO TRY AGAIN!" I yelled. I was so angry. We needed to try again! I charged at Carslile but Bella pulled me back and restrained me as tears fell from my eyes. "NO! No-No! She's...She's not gone!" I cried. Bella held my head close to her ice cold chest. "NO! NO! NO!"  
"I know..I know!" She cooed. "NOOO!" I yelled. I fell down to my knees and rested my head down on Nessie's bed side.

"WHY!?" I cried out. "WHY OH, WHY GOD!? WHY!?" I yelled. "Why did she have to leave me.." I sobbed. My heart was finally destroyed. Seconds felt like hours.  
Three words whirled in my head. She was gone. She was gone. She was gone. There was nothing I could do now.

--

**NSPOV**

Was I dead? Had the end come? Would I never get to be with Jacob again? Would I never get to see my baby grow?.... That I don't know. It was a dark place. Black clouds covered the sky and thunder roared. "Renesmee" Someone or...something whispered. "Renesmee..." it repeated. "Who's there?" I said. No answer. "Hello?" My voice echoed.  
"Renesmee....." Out of the darkness came out....Jake? "Jacob!?" I yelled. A smile spread across his face.

"Where are we?" I asked him. "Anywhere you want us to be" He replied and walked closer to me. "What?" "Shhh" He shushed me. "Don't worry...we'll be fine" He whispered.  
He reached out his hand to touch my cheek. "I love you" His voice echoed, and then poof there was a black puff of smoke and he was gone...  
"Jake!" I yelled..once again my voice echoed. "Jake!"

"He's gone...well at least in this life" A man came from the darkness..but once he stepped in..it wasn't dark anymore. The sun came out and it was like we were standing on clouds.  
He was wearing a white dress robe and suddenly so was I. "Who are you? and what do you mean in this life?" The man chuckled.  
"You don't remember me?....not that I expect you to...the last time I saw you, you were a baby" He said. "We've met before?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes...you see I- I am Nahuel" He said. Nahuel?.....Nahuel....Nahuel! I remembered hearing stories of him. He was a hybrid...like me.  
"I think...I remember you" I said. "As I remember you...my you've grown" He said.

"Where are we?" I asked. "In a place..between heaven and hell" "What? I don't understand"  
"This is the place..where you go before you reach either heaven or hell" "So am I dead?" I asked.  
"Sort of... there's something keeping you alive. You see no one has ever been here in the in between for this long.. some thing's resisting" He said.

"Resisting?" "Yes...like your soul is not ready. You're not ready to leave the world just yet" "Well then how do I get out of here?" I asked.  
"Fight it....Fight for your life. Be strong. You can get your life with Jacob...with your son." He said. "Just fight it?" I replied. "Yes...but first-"

"What?" I asked. "Though be careful...because the things of the past you haven't vanquished will haunt you in the future" "What are you talking about?"  
"Take care of the child with as much love and compassion as you possibly can" He said. "What? wait I still don't understand!" The picture was becoming distorted and it was like falling down an endless tunnel. The more I fell the darker it got and then....

There was light again.

--

**Jacob's Pov  
**

How can I live without her? How can take care of our son without her?  
Why did she have to leave me. Why did she have to go?

This was the end. This was the last of her and me. This wa- I didn't finish my sentence. There was a loud gasp and Nessie was sitting up on her bed and her heart rate was speeding back up. "Nessie!" I yelled. Carslile stormed in and looked over at Nessie. "She's awake!" I yelled. "Her heart rate its speeding up!" Carslile said. I smile spread across my face. She was awake. She was alive.

**AwwI almost cried while writing this! Jacob's pain is so intense! Ooo and what do you think this.......  
"Be careful...because the things of the past you haven't vanquished will haunt you in the future"...Means? HMMM?**


	37. Heaven Can Wait

**:] Just wanted to say Merry Christmas!!! I hope you have your having an awesome Holiday Season! **

**Chapter 37**

**Jacob's POV**

I smiled at her as she was restfully sleeping. Sleeping NOT dead. Carslile had given her some medication soon right after she awoke from her...death. So she was pretty much out cold.  
I still don't know how that happend but...she was here. With me..with _us. _I guess its safe to say I believe in miracles. She had been asleep for almost 12 hours now.  
I waited inpatiently for her to awake. The sun was starting to rise and I was so tired. I couldn't even remember when was the last time I slept.

I was sitting on an arm chair..ready to pass out. I put my elbow down on the arm of the chair and rested my head on my hand.  
My eyes felt like weights..they just kept on getting heavier and heavier.... until they were finally closed. I shifted my body a little, trying to get as comfortable as possible.  
I groaned and moved a little bit more. This chair is so uncomfortable.

I wiggled a little more in my chair. "Oops" I said as I hit the floor. "J-Jacob" Nessie whispered. Was she waking up?  
I got off the floor and fixed the chair and went by her side. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled at me. "I'm alive" she whispered.  
I nodded and held her hand. "You _are _Alive. And lets try to keep it that way" I chuckled.

She smiled, "What happend? I heard a noise" She asked. I smiled widely. "Well....I sort of..you know. Fell" She rolled her eyes and laughed.  
But then her jaw tightened and she stopped. "My side...it hurts" She said.  
"Well youv'e been through alot" I said as I lightly brushed my hand on her cheek.

"Awake are we?" Carslile said as he entered the room. Nessie nodded, "How are you feeling?" Carslile asked. "My side..its hurts" She said.  
Carslile nodded, "Well you did suffer through alot of major injuries" He said.  
"Like what?" Nessie asked. "Youv'e broken 4 ribs, you fractured your pelvis and suffered from internal bleeding"

Nessie raised an eyebrow, "Gosh what isn't wrong with me?" She chuckled. "Your going to be on alot of bed rest"  
"Am I going to be able to walk again?" Nessie asked. "Well according to my caculations. Because of your vampire side I'm sure that you will heal you in no-time" He said.  
"Thank God" I said.

"You will be just fine in maybe in a couple months or weeks" He said. "How will I get around? you know If I need to get up?"  
"Well I was thinking of bringing a wheel chair from the hospital" Nessie sighed and nodded. "And what about the baby is he okay?" Nessie asked.

Carslile smiled, "He's doing just fine. Iv'e been running some tests and his excess growing is slowing way down"  
"Really? can...I see him?" She asked. Carslile nodded, "I'll go get him" He said before leaving the room...

"Have you seen him yet?" Nessie asked me. I shook my head no. "Iv'e been with you this whole time" He said. "Oh. Then I guess Rose has been taking care of him?"  
"Of course" I sighed. "I can't wait to see him" She smiled. "Yeah" I smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
"I can't believe we're parents now" She chuckled. "Ha. One minute I'm dancing in our underwear..and the next I'm changing diapers"

She bit the bottom of her lip and smiled. "Your going to be an excellent father" She said. I sighed, "Eh..I don't know-" "Your going to be just fine" She inturupted.  
"Fine. But I just know your going to be the best mother in the entire world" I said, "Thanks" She replied.

I looked deaply into her eyes. They were warm and calm once again. They were not blank or lifeless anymore.  
But still the memories of her..dead haunted me and I knew they would,for as long as I lived. The mental pictures were hell and I never wanted to think them again.  
I could never forget them though. They were in my memory and never going to erase.

"You know....I was really scared" I admitted. "Scared?" She said. "I really thought I lost you" Nessie brought my hand to her lips and kissed it lightly.  
"I know. But heaven can wait. I'm need here._ I am _Here" She stated. "I know! and I'm so happy your are...but" I didn't finish my sentence. "But what?" She asked.  
"What if you weren't? What would I do?....How would I live without you? How would I take care of our baby without you?" I said.

She sighed, "Well all that thinking is all behind us now. I'm here" I half smiled, "I know...I know" "And I'm here to stay. Forever and ever" She added.  
There was a light knock on the door. "Can we come in?" Edward asked. "Sure come on in!" Nessie said.  
Edward opened the door and in his arms was _him. _A little baby boy. _Our _little baby boy.

Nessie's face lit up like a little kid that had just arrived at Disney Land for the first time. Bella and Carslile also entered the room with Edward. They all smiled as Edward gently handed the baby to Nessie. Tears fell from her eyes as she lightly brushed his cheek with her fingers. "He's s-so b-beautiful" She cried.  
The baby stretched in her arms and opened his little eyes. Nessie and I smiled widely. His eyes were like emeralds.

"His eyes are green" I said. Bella smiled, "Just like his grandfather" Edward sighed and smiled too. "Grandfather..." He groaned. "Ha Ha Ha. Edward's a grandpa!" I joked.  
He rolled his eyes. "Whatever" "Anyways...so what are you going to name him?" Bella asked. Nessie shrugged and looked over at me.

"What do you think? we should name him?" I asked her. She looked down at him and then at Edward and back at me. "Hey- How about Masen?" She suggested.  
I smiled as did Edward, Bella and Carslile. "Masen...You know. Like dad" She said. I nodded and reached over for our Masen. "Masen sounds just right" I said as I cradled my little baby for the first time. He was so light..like a feather.

Though, he still felt very sturdy. His face was pale and beautiful like Renesmee's. His eyes beautiful and green and his hair was long, thick and dark.  
He smiled at me and reached out and touched my face. His hands were warm and soft. Nessie looked at me and smiled. "He has your smile"

I didn't really understand my feelings. I already loved this baby so much. I felt as if I was now really ready ready for any challenge that headed our way.  
I was ready to protect and love him. I was ready to make him my pride and joy. But now I didn't understand how I could have hated this little thing that was lying in my arms and smiling at me.  
I didn't understand how I had put it in my thoughts..that this little thing was a monster. Something that I could never love. But now in this moment he sent warmth in my heart.  
I was ready to be parent. I was ready to love him. He was my baby. He was _our _baby. Our little Masen. Our son. Our little bundle of happiness and joy..

**Aww little baby boy Masen! :] And once again MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! ;D**


	38. Whatever It Takes

**Heyya Guyss!!!!! I just wanted to say I LOVE YOU ALL! and without you I'm nothing :] Happy New Year!!!**

**Chapter 38**

**NSPOV**

I was in the baby's room. Esme and Alice had remodeled the whole thing. It was painted with bright blue's and yellow's. The room was covered with stars and moons.  
It looked like a dreamland. Theyhad did a great job. I smiled at the little baby I held in my arms. I was sitting in a rocking chair humming a song my father had played for me when I was little.  
A smile spread across his face. His smile reminded me of Jacob's. Also his whole personality. Our little trouble maker. He like I was born with powers.

Though his were different then mine. He has the ability of telekinesis. Jake thinks its cute but when he has a tantrum it gets a little scary.  
"Who's a pretty baby?" I cooed. A soft little laugh escaped his lips.

"That's right. You!" I tickled him and he laughed and I laughed. Then there was a soft chuckle coming from the doorway.  
I turned to see who it was and of course it was Jacob. "How long have you've been standing there?" I asked. I smiled spread across his face. "A minute. Or two" He chuckled and walked towards me and the baby.

Jake stuck out his hand and lightly pinched his rosie cheeks. "How you doin Mase?" Jake said. The baby laughed in response and reached out his hands for him.  
Jacob gladly took him in his arms and hugged him closely. I looked at them both and smiled. "Your a great father" I said. Jacob looked down at me.  
"And your a great mother" He leaned down to kiss my forehead and then kissed the baby's.

"So are you ready to go down to Cullen's?" Jacob asked me. "Yeah" I replied. I looked down. I couldn't get up by myself or walk for that matter. Well at least not yet.  
"Ness" Jacob said, I snapped my head back up to look at him. "Do you need help?" He asked. "No. I want to try to get up myself" I said. Jacob walked over to the crib and set Masen down.  
"No Nessie your not ready yet" He stated.

I narrowed my eyes at him and looked down again. "I can do this" I said. Jacob sighed, "Nessie baby. Just wait. In time you will get to do all the walking and running you want"  
I sighed too. "Fine" I growled. Jacob half smiled. "I'm going to go get the wheel chair" I groaned. I hated the wheel chair. It made me feel as if I would never would be able to do anything. Jacob left the room and I looked over at Masen. "You won't tell will you?" I asked. The baby cocked its head to the side and then sat back down.

"Okay now Nessie. You can do this" I rested my hands on the arm of the chair and slowly pushed myself off of it. I held all my weight still on the arms of the chair.  
I reached my hand out for the nearby table and transferred my hands quickly to there and shifted my weight once again.

I slowly moved my legs little by little. My hands wobbled and shook as did my feet and legs. "Okay now to the crib" The crib was just maybe just a couple of feet away from me.  
I can do this. I can do this. I took a deep breathe and let go.

I smiled to myself. I was standing again.

Okay now it was time for the bigger challenge. I slowly placed my feet one after the other. But they became wobbly again. "Oh no" I said. As I lost my balance.  
"You can do this" I repeated. My legs grew more and more limp until the finally just gave out. I hit the floor and hard. "Nessie!" Jacob yelled and the baby cried.

Jacob ran into the room and saw me and went down on his knees and stood by me. "Nessie" He put me on his lap. "I just needed to try" I whispered.

"I know" He held my head next to his chest. "I'm sorry you have to be this way. But remember its only temporary" He kissed my cheek.  
"I hate not being able to do something" I grumbled. He chuckled. "Me too"

"Now lets get you up" Jacob added as he stood up and carried me to my wheel chair. I sat down and sighed. Jacob got the baby in his carseat and I rolled to the front door.  
Jacob opened the door and strapped the baby in the car then came back and pushed me to the car and also set me in.

I felt like a little kid. I felt like Masen. I needed someone to help me in and make sure I was safe and secure. "Lets go" Jacob said as he started the car.

********

It seemed as if we passed a million trees and the road wasn't familiar. "I thought we were going to the Cullen's?" I said. "We are. But I just want to take you somewhere first" He said.  
"Huh?" I replied. "You've been there before. Many times. Its our place of memories" He smiled widely and pulled over on the side of the road.

"I'm still confused" I said. "Wait just wait" Jacob hopped out of the car and grabbed the baby. He then walked over to my side and handed him to me.  
"Hold on. I'm gonna need you to jump on me" He said before phasing. "What?" Jacob was in his wolf form now. His head nudged me. I took a deep breathe.

"Jake I don't know. What if I fall with the baby?" He looked deaply into my eyes and whimpered. "Fine but you better catch me" I said. Jacob nodded.  
And I closed my eyes and once I opened them I was on top of Jacob's back. The I positioned myself as if I was riding a horse (Which Jacob is almost like). I held the baby close to my body and He and I grabbed fist's of Jacob's fur and held on tight.

My little genius knew already what to do. He looked up at me and smiled as Jacob took off. A place Iv'e been to many times....

We passed many trees again and Masen looked all around the forest in astonishment. Jacob slowed down and I heard a far away noise. It was like crashing and it was familiar.

And that's when it hit me. I smiled as Jacob ran through the forest and then stopped at the right stop. _Our _spot. The water fall flowed down and the crisp air felt as nice as always.  
I missed this place. This was the place were memories had been shared and been taken place. Some terrifying. Most great.

Jacob slowly lowered me down and I sat down on the sandy little beach. Jacob ran into the forest probably to phase back. I sat Mase down on the sand and he twirled his fingers in it.  
"Is that sand?" I chuckled. "Yes it is" I added. He grabbed handfuls of it and through it everywhere and then Jacob returned fully dressed and human.  
"I left some clothes in the truck" He said. "That was quick" I said as he walked towards me and sat down next to us.

"Well I'm just quick like that" Jacob joked. I looked down at Masen. He looked as if he was 5 month's old. He was stable and mischievous already. Even though it had only been three months. He was putting piles of sand down on top of his head and laughing. "Don't do that silly baby" I said.

Jacob smiled, "He looks like you" He said. "Yeah well he sure as hell acts like you" I replied. Jacob laughed. "Yeah well I guess that's true"  
"I'm sorry about earlier" I said. Jacob sighed. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I would probably do the same" He leaned close to me so his lips met mine.

He kissed me sweetly and lightly. "Yeah I know you would" I replied. "I'm sorry that your still hurt" I shrugged my shoulders. "It's all worth it" I kissed the top of Masen's head.

**Yay! Just one more month until my Birthday! Feb.9! WOOH! I Wonder how OLD YOU GUYS Think I am? Leave a Review of your Guess! Pleasee :] I'm just curiouse.**


	39. I'm Yours

**Heyya Guyss!!!!! UGH! School is back and I hate it! And thanks for all your guesses! Ha it kinda cracked me up though....**

**Chapter 39**

**NSPOV**

More month's passed and I had finally regained my strength. I was walking and up and running once again. Carslile had also performed an operation on me so that I would never be able to conceive another child again. It hurt me to say yes, but I had to. Of course I wanted more children...but not at the expense of loosing my family.  
Carslile said that if I ever got pregnant again my body would not be able to take it and it would lead me to my death.

So I went through with it. But now I had finally made a full recovery. We were at the Cullens. I was with Masen and Jacob in Carslile's office. Carslile was going to talk to us about the results of Masen's test."It seems that his abundunt growing is slowing again" Carslile said. "It is?" I replied. "Well okay. Masen has a large percentage of his human side" Carslile began.  
"And?.."  
"And well according to my tests. Masen is going to stop growing rapidly and he is going to grow slowly like a human" "What?" Jacob and I were confused.  
"And then once he gets to a certain age he will stop ageing. Because of his Vampire slash Wolf side" He finished. "Will he still have his powers and strength?" I asked.

"Yes, he will still have his power to control things with his mind and his gifts from his Vampire side. And then later on his gifts from his Werewolf side"  
"Woah we got one powerful little baby" Jacob said. "Yes, we do. We must monitor him at all times. We don't want to risk exposure"

Risk exposure. Those words rang through my head. Oh no. The Volturi. I know now that we have to be as careful as possible. If the Volturi ever found out that Jacob and I were married or had a child they would destroy us once in for all. I mean a vampire and a wolf is defiantly against the rules.

Our love and our child had to be kept a secret even if I didn't want it to be. It was eithier keep it a secret or death would come for us.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked. I blinked than looked over at him. "Huh?" I replied. "You were staring blankly so I thought maybe you were thinking"  
"Oh. Yeah I was" "What about?" Jacob asked. I shurgged my shoulders. "Nothing. I'll tell you later" I said as I got up from my chair.

"Come lets go down stairs" Jacob grabbed Masen and I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him down stairs. Edward was at the door opening it. And in came Seth with one carseat in his hand and then came in Annie with another.

The twins were here! "Annie, Seth!" They set the twins down and gave us hugs. I looked at them. They both looked rundown and tired.  
"Let me see little Lucy and Harry!" Alice said bending down to pinch their little cheeks softly. I smiled. Seth had named Harry after his father. And Annie had name Lucy after her great grandmother.

They were only about three months and Masen was already mentally 6 months. Annie and Seth unstrapped them and carried them in their arms.  
"Look Masen! Here's your little friends" I said. Masen had a smile on his face. "I have a feeling they are going to be great friends" Annie said.  
"I hope so"

I smiled and Esme layed down some blankets, toys and pillows in the living room for the baby's to play. Annie had Harry inbetween her legs as they sat. And Lucy was on her belly sucking on her teething toy. I looked at them all. They were the future. All of this was just going to memories in a couple of years..

Memories that I never want to forget. Masen had the biggest smile on his face. Behind me was Jacob. He was sitting on the couch watching. I looked over behind Annie and their was Seth on the other couch passed out! and drool coming down the side of his face. "Ha. Looks like you guys are worked to the bone" I chuckled.

"Huh?" She said, I pointed behind her and she turned around and rolled her eyes. "Seth!" He sprang like a jack in a box. "What? who? What!?"  
"Seth come on don't fall asleep on me" Annie said. His eyes were still closed. "Yeah..sure" He yawned and rested his head back on the pillow. "Seth!" Annie yelled.  
"Yeah mommy I want some bacon...." Annie raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "We've been really tired lately"

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys" I said. "Aw its okay. But I guess your lucky this little guy has been sleeping through the night" She tickled Masen.  
"Well I'm just glad theyr'e all here. Safe and sou-" I saw something out from the corner of my eye. Outside the window. I turned around and their was nothing.

Jacob looked at me. "What? what's wrong?" Jacob asked. I shook my head. "Nothing...Its nothing" I said. Jacob looked at me and raised an eyebrow.  
It was nothing. Probably just a squirl or something...

**************

It was almost 5 O'clock. The sun was starting to set. The baby's were asleep in the play pen. I looked over at them. Harry was on the left, Masen on the right and little Lucy was stuck in the middle. They were already inseparable. I turned to my left and on the couch was little Seth and Annie passed out and tired.

"Yes! I want toast too! Mom!" I chuckled and Seth sprung up form the couch again. "Woah what a dream" He said. "Dreaming about food again?" I said. He nodded and yawned.  
"We should probably get home" He said and walked over towards Annie. "Babe...babe" He shook her shoulder. "Annie!" Her eyes snapped open. "Attack of the killer cows!" She yelled.  
"My goodness! why do you guys dream such crazy crap!?" I chuckled.

"I dunno.." Seth said. I rolled my eyes and Jake and I helped them get the baby's into the car. We waved at them as they drove away and then walked back inside.

I looked down at Masen. He was still sleeping. "We should go home too" Jacob said. I nodded. "Your leaving?" Bella said. "Yeah. We're all sort of tired" I replied.  
Jacob smiled widely at me and wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm not tired" He chuckled. I slapped his arm and mom made a face of disgust. "Ew. Jake. just ew" She said.

My father who was sitting on the couch rolled his eyes. "Hey. At least you don't have to see his, sick thoughts!" "Okay! okay. I think we should go now.."  
"Alrighty then honey. I love you" I gave them both hugs then grabbed Mase out of the play pen.

He cried from being moved and woken up. "Shh baby go back to sleep" I strapped him in his little car-seat and we drove off....

"So are you tired?" Jacob asked. I smiled. "No..." He smiled even wider. "Jacob!" "What!?"  
"Come on Jake not in front of the baby" I said. His jaw dropped. "Like he understands what wer'e talking about!" Jacob replied.  
"In case you haven't noticed our baby is a super geniouse!" I yelled. "Fine..fine...fine" He still smiled at me and I rolled my eyes and kept myself from smiling too..

**********

**NPOV**

I put the baby in his crib. He was still asleep. Man he sleeps alot. I turned the mobile on and their spun little stars and moons and a picture of Me, Jacob and Mase.  
I smiled and lightly brushed my hand on his cheek. I lightly kissed the top of his head then headed out the door. "Sweet dreams" I whispered and closed the door.  
I was going to take a shower and then head to slee- I looked under my feet and their was a rose petal.

I then looked beyond that..and their were trails of them. Both red and white leading somewhere..to the bathroom. I followed it and there was Jacob. Candels were lit.  
Soft music played. And the room was covered with rose pettles. I smiled. "Jake.. I was just going to take a shower" I said.

"Aw Ness. Come on" His lips met my ear and then he kissed my neck. "W-What about the baby?" I said. "He'll be fine. I mean come on he's been sleeping through the nights...he was powers..he's smart and strong. Must I name all of the things?" Jacob said. "Are you sure?" I said. He kissed my lips lightly.

"I'm sure...trust me" His hands met my shoulders and he pulled off my robe then his. They fell to our ankles and we hopped into the bath. I sat inbetween his legs resting my head on his chest. He kissed the top of it and brushed his hands against my cheek. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breathe. I couldn't even remember the last time I had been with Jacob.  
"I love you" He whispered. "I'm yours" I replied.

**Someone Secret Pov...Ha :]**

This must be their house. I followed the scent. The familiar scent of Renesmee. I had been watching them.I looked up at the house. I was on a mission but then it turned into a bigger one.  
I smiled smuggly to myself. I ran to the bedroom window and it was closed but not locked. Ha just my luck. I slid it open and ran in trying not to make a sound.

With my ears though..I could hear the sounds of laughter. The sounds of water and splashing. I walked down the stairs and followed it. Through the crack of the door I saw them.  
The wolf and the vampire. I looked at them in disgust then turned away. I had bigger fish to fry. I followed the scent of the infant until I found its room.  
I opened the door and walked in.

I smiled to myself again. This was to easy. I walked over to its crib and looked down at it's inocent face. A face that wouldn't stay like that for long. It would expose us. I knew it.  
From the corner of my eye I saw a picture. A picture of the wolf, the vampire and their thing. I quickly snatched it and then held out my hands to grab the infant. Then heard foot steps.

Damnit. The door then opened and I set the infant down and ran out the window before I was caught. "The Our baby's fine. See?" The wolf said.  
"Fine I guess he's okay" Renesmee said. I clenched my teeth. I will be back.

**Oooo who is it? AH!! Ha :] **


	40. Somethin Wicked This Way Comes

**Heyya Guyss!!!!! The wait is over!!! Sorry I took so long! I have final's this week so I'm trying to Study as much as I can! :] Forgive meee!?**

**Chapter 40**

**NSPOV**

I saw Nahuel again. I was back in that same place..the in between. Again he said.._"Be careful...because the things of the past you haven't vanquished will haunt you in the future"..... Be careful. _My eyes shot open and it was day. Those words still stuck in my head and in my dreams, but what did they mean? I sat up on the bed and rubbed my forehead. Jacob opened his eyes and yawned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"Nothing...its just I have something on my mind" I replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"What about? is it about the bed?" He said. I looked at him in confusion. "Huh?" He smiled widely and looked over the edge of the bed. "Well...we kinda...broke it" I shook my head and smiled. "Aw man..we pulled an Edward and Bella" "Well by the looks of it...I would think so" I chuckled and lied my head down on my pillow. I rubbed my head and closed my eyes.  
Those words...that sentence...it kept on ringing like a never ending ring of a telephone.

Jacob looked at me..wondering what was on my mind. "Then what's wrong?" He asked moving a strand of hair away from my face. "I keep having dreams"  
"And what happens in these dreams?" I sat up. "When- When I was...dying... I was- I mean..my soul was in this place full of clouds. At first they were dark and then they lit up and that's when I saw him" I said.  
"Who did you see?" Jacob asked. I sighed. "Nauhel" I said.

I could tell by Jacob's facial expression's that he was very confused. "Wait... your soul? Nahuel? I'm not catching on" He said. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Whatever you probably thinking I'm crazy or something, so lets just drop it" I said. "No. no. I don't think your crazy Ness I just don't quite understand"

"Its probably nothing" I said. "Ness come on. Tell me" He put his hand on my shoulder. "Fine. In that place..I spoke to Nahuel" I said. "What did he say?"  
"He told me that I was dying and stuck in an inbetween..like a place were souls go before they move on." I began.  
"He said that for some reason my soul wasn't ready and that I had to fight for my life..and then right before I woke up he told me something..a warning of some kind"

"A warning? what kind of warning?" Jacob asked. "He told me to be careful....Be careful..because the things of the past I haven't vanquished will haunt me in the future"  
"What do you think it means?" he asked. I could tell that he wanted to know what it meant as much as I did.

"That's the thing! I don't understand what it means and its killing me!" I yelled. "Look calm down. Maybe Carslile can help" I looked down and buried my face in my hands.  
"Maybe" I repeated. He lifted my chin up. "Come on..like you said. Its probably nothing" He kissed my cheek lightly.  
"Come on lets go get Masen,make some breakfast then head over to the Cullen's" I said. Jacob half smiled. "Sounds like a plan" '

I grabbed my robe and walked out of the bedroom to go get Masen. I opened his bedroom door and their he was already awake standing up in his crib. I smiled.  
"Good morning baby" He held out his arms for me and I picked him up and carried him. He rested his little head on my chest.

I kissed the top of his head and from the corner of my eye I noticed something. I looked at the mobile of his crib. It was missing the picture of all of us.  
What happened? It was their last night. "Jacob!" I called. Their was a slight breeze and I looked to see where it was coming from. The window was wide open.

"What's up?" Jacob asked. "Something is wrong" I said. "What? what do you mean? Is Masen okay?" He rushed to my side. "He's fine..but I have a feeling he's not going to be"

----

Masen was upstairs in my father's old bedroom napping and Jacob and I had came to talk to Carslile. I had to know what those words meant."Be careful...because the things of the past you haven't vanquished will haunt you in the future?" Carslile repeated. "Yes" I replied.  
I know something's not right. "And you say that a picture was missing and the window was wide open?" My father asked. I nodded.  
"Somethings wrong very wrong" I replied.

"I know. But we mustn't panic" Carslile said. "Do you think someone was trying to take the child?" Esme asked. "Honsestly I do" I said.  
"But why?" Bella asked. "I don't know or understand why"

"Well whatever it is..if it even attempts to hurt Masen. I will hunt it down and kill it" Jacob said. I nodded. "I know..I know"  
I can't let anything happen to him. I'd sell my soul to the devil himself if it saved my son. "Be careful....Oh no" Carslile said.

"What is it Carslile?" My mother asked. "I get it now" Carslile replied. "Get what?"  
"The words..the sentance..it means something is coming" "Wait? oh no. The Volturi?" I said. Their was fear in my voice. "It is a possibility" My jaw tightened. The Volturi..that's what it had to mean right? "But wer'e not sure" Rosalie asked. "No..Ness what else do you think it could be?" Carslile asked. It hit me..No.

"Cauis" I whispered. "Oh no" Jacob said. My stomach twisted and my heart dropped. Cauis or the Volturi...both of them were things that could destroy us all.  
I closed my eyes and took deep breathes. "He was never destroyed" I muttered. "Oh God"

"Alice. Are you sure you can't see-" "No Nessie. You know I can't" She interrupted me. "You've done it before!" I yelled.  
" You know as much as I do that I can't see the baby's future" "Try! Please just try!" Alice shook her head. "I'll try but I'm not sure it will work!"  
"We have to do something! We have to keep him safe!" I yelled.

"Calm down we all must calm down" Esme suggested. "Esme you lost your child now I'm not going to risk losing mine too" I snapped. Esme looked down. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean it like that" I said. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. "No. No. Its okay. I understand"

"We have to come up with a plan. Just in case it decides to come back for the baby if that is what it is after" My father said. I nodded. "I'm going to check on Masen" I said.  
I walked up and ran up the stairs and into the bedroom.

He was sound asleep. I smiled at him and sat near him. He was so Innocent so peaceful, I don't understand why anyone would want anything to do with him.  
I brushed my hand against his cheek and kissed the top of his head. "I'm going to keep you safe"

"I promise" I whispered. He barely stirred. "You know I would do anything for you" I walked over to all the windows. I shut them and locked them then shut the curtains.

My eyes slowly opened. It was dark out we had been talking all night and I think I passed out on the couch at about 3:00 in the morning. It looked like it was about 5 or 6 now. The sky was still dark though. I sat up on the couch and stretched. Where was everybody? I looked around then I saw something move across the upstairs hall.  
"Dad?" I called. There was no answer until.."Yes?" He replied. "Where is everybody?" I said. "Gone" He replied. His voice sounded different.

"Okay is the baby still asleep?" I asked. "Yes, I was just going to check on him" He said. It was quiet. "Okay?" I got up and headed towards the kitchen. And their they all were.  
"I thought you guys were gone?" "No" It was my father. "Wait? Weren't you going to check on Masen?" I said.  
"No?" He replied. Then their was a crash. Oh no. NOO.

"NO!" I rushed pass the door and up the stairs. I slammed open the door...and he was gone. The window was shattered and Masen was gone. Jacob and everyone else was behind me.  
"Oh no" Jacob gasped. "HE'S GONE!" I yelled. Tears fell from my eyes. My heart was shattered.

**CPOV**

I had the child. He was mine now. Though as powerful as he will become...maybe I shouldn't destroy him. Maybe I should use him as a lure to destroy its family then use his power for myself! Ha I did it. I Cauis have sought my revenge!

**Ooo It was Cauis all along! DUH! Remember Jane died? **


	41. Highway To Hell

**Heyya Guyss!!!!! The wait is over!!! **

**Chapter 41**

**NSPOV**

He was gone. I didn't save him and its all my fault that he's gone. I let him slip through my fingers. How could I have been so stupid? I knew..I knew! that it wasn't my father.  
Still I trusted it. I practically handed my baby over to that evil psycho. I was sitting on the corner of the bed. Staring blankly at the shattered window. There was a warm hand on my shoulder and I shook it off. "Come on you've been up here for hours" Jacob said. I only glared at him then look back at the window. "Why won't you come down stairs?" He asked.  
I didn't speak. I didn't want to. I felt ashamed and afraid. "Ness" He whispered. I didn't move. "Ness" He repeated. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Look Ness its going to be al-" "Alright?!" I cut him off. "Does it look like things are alright!?" I stood up and yelled. He looked at me with sorrow and anger in his eyes.  
"Well what do you want me to say Renesmee? That there's no hope? That everything is screwed?!" He hollared. I wiped tears away from my eyes. "I- I'm s-sorry!" I yelled.  
"Why!?" His teeth clenched. "Because.... Because this is all my fault!" I screamed.

"How is this your fault!? You didn't known Renesmee! Whatever happened, happened and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it now!" I could see he was just as angry and afraid as I was. "I could have saved him.. I could hav-" "You couldn't have done anything. You didn't know" He whispered and walked towards me. He rested his hands on my shoulders.  
I looked down and more and more tears fell from my eyes. He picked my chin up. "Look at me" He shook my shoulders. "Everything is going to be okay do you understand me?"

He looked into my eyes and I nodded. He rested my head on his chest and kissed the top of my head. "We're going to find that son of a bitch and rescue our baby" Jacob said.  
"Whatever it takes" I mumbled.

**************

We were all in the living room trying to decide what to do and where to search. Alice was struggling to come up with a vision but it was blank. "Why is everyone quiet? shouldn't we be looking for him already?!" I broke the silence. "That's the problem Renesmee we don't know where to look" Carslile said in calming voice. Though it didn't calm me one little bit.  
"Jasper don't even think about it" I snapped. "Calm down we all must calm down" Carslile said. "Enough already! I can't be calm! My baby has just been stolen by some psycho vampire!"  
"And we're not even doing a damn thing about it" I added.

"What do you want us to do!? we don't know where to search! we don't know where to even begin to look!" Carslile had actually rose his voice on me. He has never done that before.  
"What the hell does he want with us!? with the baby!? with our family!" I yelled. "The same thing he wanted before" Carslile said. His voice was back to its normal self.  
"He wants us dead" I whispered. "Exactly" He replied.

"And he's using Masen as a lure" Jacob said. And then it hit me. "I know where theyr'e at" I said. "What? how? where!?" Jacob yelled. "He's at the same place he took me" I replied.  
"I thought we burned it down?" Emmett said. "Not all of it. Only about half..but its not a very stable place to be" My father replied. "How did you know that?" I asked.  
"I went back there before we left Italy..just to check if Jane's remains were all burned" He said. "We have to go" I stood up. "Wer'e not even sure if he's there!" Jacob yelled.

"I don't care. I'm not risking it!" I yelled back. "Beside I'm not letting you go alone! are you kidding me!? your not ready!" A vain was pulsing in Jacob's neck out of anger.  
"The hell I'm not! I'm going!" I ran passed him but he grabbed me and pulled me towards him. "Your not going anywhere" His teeth clenched. He held my wrist's tightly.  
"Let me go" I snapped. "No" He said. I scoffed. "Fine"

I had a plan. They weren't going to restrain me here. I was going to go after my baby even if it becomes the death of me.

*******

It was almost midnight. I had my car parked and my stuff together I was ready. I had all that I needed. Food, weapons and confidence. "Jacob" I whispered. "Yeah?" He said.  
I pretended to yawn. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a little nap. Wake me up soon okay?" He raised an eyebrow at me and then nodded. I ran upstairs and into my father's bedroom.  
I looked back once then jumped out of the shattered window. I landed right on my feet and ran to my 1967 Chevy Impala something Jacob and I picked out for me..  
might have been the last time I saw him..

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe and began to drive away from the mansion. I turned on the radio and half smiled to what song was playing on the radio.  
I guess I am on a "Highway To Hell"

**Ooo She snuck away! Ah! Sorry for taking so long! I got hooked on a new show..Supernatural! It's soo awesome... :)**


	42. When A Stranger Calls

**Heyya Guyss!!!!! The wait is over!!! Sorry I took so long!!!**

**Chapter 42**

**Jacob's POV**

3 hour passed and I hadn't heard from Ness. Usually she'd take a small nap, then come back down and argue with us more about going to find Masen or she "would go by herself".  
Maybe she had really fallen asleep this time? "So its settled then?" Edward said. "So we_ are_ going to check it out?" Bella replied.  
"Renesmee said we at least have to try. If its a trap well then...we are ready" He said. I stood up. "I'll be right back" I said and headed towards the stairs.

Nessie was in Alice's room. The door was slightly open. I knocked on it lightly. "Ness?" I said as I pushed the door. She wasn't there. The bad was fully made and then then I saw that there was a piece of paper on one of the pillows. I walked towards it and picked it up in my hands. It was a note from Renesmee.

_Dearest Jacob,_

_I am sorry but I had to go. I have to save our child, even if it is a trap and even if I don't get out alive.  
I couldn't just sit around and do nothing knowing that my son is in danger.  
Once again, I'm sorry. And never forget that I love you, Jacob._

_With all my love,  
Renesmee_

My hand grasped the paper harshly, almost crushing it. My jaw tightened. There was a knock on the door and I turned around. "Jacob what's wrong?" Bella asked.  
I scoffed. "She's gone" Bella's face fell. "Oh no" "She left. She went-- She went after Masen" I said. "No. No. No! She's going to get herself killed!" Bella yelled.

Edward was here now right beside Bella. "How come you didn't read her mind Edward!?" I yelled. "I couldn't!" He replied. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means that I was probably out searching with Emmett at the time you mutt" Edward snapped. "Don't call me that you leech" I scoffed. "HEY! Stop it both of you now!" Bella yelled.  
"I should have been watching her" I muttered. "Yeah you did such a great job on that" Edward said. I rolled my eyes at him. "This isn't going to help get to Renesmee any faster" I said.

"Do you think she really went back to Italy?" Bella asked. "That's where she said she was going to go if we didn't go soon...So I'm guessing yes" I replied.  
"So wait she actually told you she would leave?" Edward asked. I sighed, "Yes but did I know that she would actually leave?" I snapped.

"That's thing Jacob. You don't understand how much a mother could love her child" Bella said. "She was willing to risk her life for Masen-- Don't you think she'd risk herself again?" Edward said.

I took a deep breathe. "We have to find her. Whatever it takes"

*************

**NSPOV**

I was on the airplane. I took a deep breathe and got my phone out of my pocket. There were about 20 missed calls..all from Jacob. He was probably worried sick right now..and I knew I was hurting him. But I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. I had to at least try to search the place...even if it was a trap.

I was ready though. I was ready to fight for my son,for my life and for my family. "Passengers please fasten your seat belt. We will be landing momentarily" The flight announcer said. I sighed. I was on my first flight and then once I landed I would be on my final..the one that would lead me to Italy.

My stomach felt twisted...my heart felt heavy. I knew I had lied and dissaponted Jacob. I knew that yesterday could have been the last time I would see him...  
I closed my eyes and tried to think of happy memories and thoughts. Trying to calm my mind and body down...

**************

**Jacob's POV**

We were at the airport..waiting. Our flight wasn't for another 30 minutes or so. I bit the bottom of my lip as I dialed Renesmee's phone number over and over again.  
She never answered. Bella put her hand on my shoulder. "Jacob..it's going to be alright" She said. I sighed. "You don't know that" I replied.  
"Jacob don't be so negative" She snapped. I didn't look at her. I stood quiet and dialed the number again. It didn't even ring anymore. It went strait to her voice mail now.

I put my face in my hands and took a deep breathe and dialed the number over and over again....

**NSPOV  
**

I was in the airport now. Waiting to get on my last flight. Jacob continued and continued to call. Until instead there was another number calling instead.. Was it Jacob? I sighed and answered it. "H-hello?" I said. "Renesmee my dear..You sound as beautiful as ever" This voice was not Jacob's...though it sounded familiar. "Who is this?" I said.  
"You don't remember me?" He sighed. "Cauis?" I said. He laughed. "You got it!" "You took him didn't you!?" I yelled. "Wow you are one smart cookie!"

"What do you want from us!?" I snapped. "What I wanted in the first place. YOU AND YOUR FAMILY DEAD!" He yelled back. "You are going to rot and burn in hell once I'm done with you"  
And then the call was disconnected. I put my head between my legs and took deep breathes.

The phone rang again. "Leave us alone!" My voice cracked.  
"Nessie?" Jacob said. "Jacob?" I whispered..tears almost falling from my eyes. "Are you okay? Where are you? Do you have a death wish!?" He yelled.  
I bit my bottom lip. "I'm fine..Jacob" I replied. "How could you just leave Renesmee? Huh?" He snapped. "I had to Jacob!"

"No you didn't have to! And don't say you didn't have a choice" He said. "Please! You did the same thing when I was taken!" I yelled. "That's different" He snapped.  
"How Jacob? Tell me just how it is different!" I held back my tears. "I know you had to go after Masen but Your no good to anyone if you end up dead!" He said. My jaw tightened and I closed my eyes shut. "Goodbye Jacob" I hung up the phone and wiped away my tears...

**Sorry I took so long! :] Forgivee meee!!!**


	43. Deep Struggles

**Heyya Guyss!!!!! The wait is over!!! Sorry I took so long!!!**

**Chapter 43**

**Jacob's POV**

We were almost there. In just 10 minutes we would be landing. I shook my leg in impatience and sighed. "Calm down Jacob" Bella said. "I wish people would quit telling me that" I replied.  
"It's going to be alright. I promise" My jaw tightened and I closed my eyes. "Lets just hope your right" I whispered. "You getting anything Alice?" Edward asked.  
"No. Its all fuzzy. I can't see her or the baby, as usual" She replied. Edward's hands turned into fists. "Not again" He mumbled.

"Yeah I know. Screwed up twice" I said. "God let us not ever make this mistake again" Edward muttered.

********

**NSPOV**

"Why would anybody want to go down there? I meant its almost completely destroyed!" I was asking a man with a heavy Italian accent for directions to the place where I knew _he _was waiting. the man eyed me for a second. "Look sir I only need directions. Se vuoi signore Ho solo bisogno di indicazioni" I said, once in English then in Italian which my father taught me one summer. "Ok te lo dirò Si. I will tell you" He said. "Grazie. Thank you" I replied. And he instructed me how to get there.

He still looked at me like I was crazy though. Which I probably am but I don't care. I'm on a mission that I have to complete. "Thanks again signore" I said. He half smiled and raised an eye brow as I got into my car. "Buona fortuna crazy americano" He muttered ,Good luck you crazy American...and I sighed. "Whatever" I mumbled and drove off...

*******

**Jacob's****POV**

"Come on can we go already?" I snapped. "Edward's coming with the car" Alice replied. "Could he be any slower?"  
Bella put her hand on my shoulder. "He's coming Jacob" She said. I rolled my eyes. We were in the airport now. Waiting inpatiantly for a car Edward is probably stealing right now...  
"So what if I did? Its gonna get us there faster" Edward said as he finally arrived. Damn mind reader. "Lets hurry and go" I said. And we walked towards the car.  
I had to get to her in time. Who knows what could happen if I am to late.. I'm not losing her. I'm not risking loosing her. Not again. Not ever.

**NSPOV**

I parked the car. And got out and took a look of the place. It brought back the memory of me being carried and hurt in my fathers arms. Half of it was black, burned and almost dust.  
The other half was still intact though. It hadn't burned all the way. Which scared me a little. Even if my father did say Jane was dead. Was he truly sure of it?  
I walked towards it. There was no door, so I walked right in. There was shattered windows on the floor and chunks of wood everywhere.

As I walked in farther. It got darker and darker. There was a door that led to another room. It looked as if any minute it would fall apart though. With just a small push it opened.  
There was a chuckle in the darkness that caused my stomach to twist and turn. "Cauis you stupid son of a bitch, I know your here! Show yourself!" I yelled.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Oh wait. Or should I say Black?" He came out of the darkness. He looked the same as the last time.

Pale, tall and evil. "Where is my son?!" I snapped. "Lets just say he's somewhere around here" He said. "Give him to me. Give him to me or else!"  
"Or else what?" He brushed his hands against my cheek but I slapped it away. "DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME" I glowered at him. His red eyes narrowed at me.  
"You know Renesmee. It was pretty stupid of you to come down here" It was all a blur I could feel his hand being wrapped around my neck and my head and back being slammed against the wall.

He was pinning me on it. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" I spat. "Well. That was the plan" He smiled widely at me. "And then what?!" I yelled.  
"And then. Well then I guess after I'm done with you. I'm going to have to get your family away from destroying my plans" He said. "Plans for what!?"

"For the child of course. I will raise him as my own. He withholds so much power that could truly be converted to do evil with"  
"You son of a bitch!" I yelled. "With his power. Together we will destroy the human race and repopulate it with our own kind. And I as there ruler"

"Your never going to get away with it. My family will kill you" I snapped. "Nope. Well. I sort of told the Volturi about well You and that dog. And how you two are married"

"You what?"

"So basically. If I don't get to your family first. The Volturi will" He laughed. "Wouldn't the Volturi want to the destroy the baby too?!" I yelled. "Well I left that part out. Its only between us"'

"How did you even escape the Volturi alive? Theyv'e been searching for you for almost a year now" I said. "Well I am just truly skilled" He smiled.  
"I'm going to kill you. Your never going to get away with anything!" I yelled. He chuckled. "Even you kill me. You still have the Volturi on your tale"

My jaw tightened and my nostrils flared and I pulled back my leg and with all of my strength I kicked him off of me. He growled and charged at me.

Before I knew it he had tackled me to the floor. I struggled to get him off of me. And he punched and slammed my body onto the ground. "Your going to die" I said and then flipped us over but then his speed and strength was so much more then mine. And I was back on the ground again. He stood up off me and grabbed me by my hair and BAM he threw me into the walls. Peices and chunks of wood flew everywhere. I was flat on my back and out breathe.

Blood flowed down my mouth and head and my body ached. There was a dark chuckle and then again he was standing over me.

I growled and then swung my leg and hit his legs and with a large thud he tripped and fell. I rose up and ran towards him. I wiped the blood off my lip and kicked him and punched him.  
And my hands turned into claws and I clawed his arm. It was as stone. My hands were aching. "You stupid, stupid little girl" He said and flipped me to the ground. He grabbed me by the neck and slammed my head into the ground over and over again. I screamed in pain and he laughed.

Then I noticed in his eyes that they were black. He watched as the blood fell from my body. He lowered himself towards my face. And he got closer, and closer and closer.  
And then his lips met mine. I tried to pull away but he was to strong. I yelled and screamed and then I noticed what he was doing. He was licking the blood off my lips.  
He pulled away and looked at me in blood lust.

"Your human side..tastes so good" He smiled at me. "You stupid psycho!" I yelled and kicked him away from me. I tried to get up but he only grabbed me and threw me into another wall again. I fell flat down on my stomach again. My whole body ached. I wanted it to stop. "You are going to die" I repeated. He chuckled and grabbed me by my leg and slammed me  
into a pillar like a rag doll. I screamed and the room seemed to spin.

I wanted to fight. But I felt defeated. My leg was broken and I could feel it. A piece of glass was also stuck inside it. I could feel it. I was so limp and weak.  
And then I heard it. A wolf's growl. My Jacob's growl. "Oh the wolf has come to join the party!" Cauis laughed.

Jacob charged at him. And automatically Cauis was on the floor as Jacob and he fought. They rolled and tumbled, punched and kicked. My eyes seemed as if they were getting heavier and heavier. And I heard the rips and screams of Cauis' flesh being torn. I forced my eyes open and Jacob was just about to charge Cauis again and then I saw it.

Jacob was already up in the air right about to pounce on him. And Cauis had a sharp chunk of wood in his hand. "JACOB!" I yelled. But he had already landed on it.  
Cauis stabbed the wood into him. Jacob whimpered and fell to the ground and Cauis laughed. He was almost dead. "NO!" I yelled and dragged myself up.

I stood up and charged at Cauis and grunted and yelled as I tore him into peice with all of my might. He screamed and yelled but yet still laughed and I ripped off his head. And the ghost of his smile was stil on his face. Then I quickly pulled my lighter out of my pants pocket and lit the peices and fell over to the ground. The flames grew and grew. He was burning. It was over.

I was weak. I couldn't move my leg. Jacob had already phased back, but the wood was still stuck inside him. With my hands I dragged myself to him.  
"N-Nessie" He whimpered. Tears fell from my eyes. Blood fell from his chest where the wood was sticking out. "I'm sorry Jacob" I whispered.

"M-Masen. I-Is s-safe" He chocked out as blood spurted from his mouth. I held Jacob in my arms. "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt baby" I said as I brushed my fingers against his fore head then trailed them down to the peice of wood. "On the count of the three. One. Two. Three!" I said and then yanked it out of him. He screamed in pain and more tears fell from my eyes. "I'm sorry" I repeated.

"Come on we have to get you to Carslile" I said as I stood up and struggled to pick Jacob up. "T-tell Masen I lo-" "You can tell him all you want after you get better" I said as I swung his arm around my shoulders. "Come on Jacob" I struggled to keep him and myself up. "We have to get out before the place burns down" I said.

"We can do this. We're going to make it" I gasped for air. And then my body just gave out. I fell to the ground with Jacob in my arms. His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing.  
"We're going to make it. I promise" I repeated.

**Awww will Jacob and Nessie make it?**


	44. In My Time Of Dying

**Heyya Guyss! The wait is over! Sorry I took so long!**

**Chapter 44**

**NSPOV**

"Y-you h-have to get out of h-here now" Jacob stuttered with his words. "Not without you." I cried. "Y-you h-have to leave me. Y-your not a-able to carry me out" He coughed out blood.  
"No. No. No!" "S-save y-yourself Renesmee" He gasped for air. "Look y-you have to go. M-Masen i-is with Bella. P-please t-take good care of h-him" He reached out his hand and rested it onn my cheek and I put my hand on his.

"Jacob don't talk like that!" I brushed my hand against his unusually ice cold cheeks. "Y-your have t-to move on with your life Renesmee. P-please. F-For me. I-I love y-you" He coughed and gasped and slowly he closed his eyes.."NO! No! Baby no! please! NO! wake up! please!" I yelled.

But he was limp in my arms. "Jacob wake up! You can't do this to me. You can't leave me!" I shouted. I shook him but there was nothing. "I can't move on. I'd rather die here with you then do that" I whimpered. "Don't leave me. Don't let me go" The flames grew bigger and bigger by the second.

The smoke was getting to me. I coughed and gasped for air but there was no use. My eyes grew heavier and heavier and all I wanted was for all of this to stop. I wanted to be at peace with Jacob again. I tried to pick up Jake, but the smoke was getting to me. I couldn't stop coughing. My body finally gave out and I crumbled down to the ground next to Jacob..

I could feel the heat getting hotter and hotter against my skin. And the crumbling,disaster of the building slowly falling apart. "Renesmee!" A voice called out.  
It was muffled though. All I saw was the blur of the flames and someone or something running through them. I felt ice cold hands touch my skin.  
"She's still alive!" The voice called out and picked me up in its arms.

"J-Jacob" I mumbled. "We got him. Don't worry. Your going to be fine" The voice said..and that is the last thing I could remember...

I awoke looking at a white ceiling. My eyes moved down and I looked around the room. It wasn't familiar. I was in a white room with a loud annoying beeping sound.  
I turned my head to my right and noticed I was hooked up to a cardiac monitor. I closed my eyes and set my head on the pillow.  
I rested my hand on my head and took a deep breathe. I could barely move my leg. I could feel that it was in a cast now.

There was a light knock on the door and then it opened. It was my mother. "Mom" I whispered. She rushed to my side. "Oh baby. You're awake" She said as she brushed her fingers on my cheek. "What happened" I groaned. My body ached so badly that I could barely move. "We found. You and Jak-" "JACOB! WHERE IS HE? IS HE OKAY?" I shouted.

My mother's jaw tightened. "What's wrong?" I said, trying to hold back tears. My heart dropped. It felt as if it had fallen from the empire state building.  
"Umm. H-He's. In very bad condition right now" My mother choked on her words. I could tell she wanted to cry as much as I did. But unlike me, she couldn't cry even if she wanted to.

"W-What are you talking about?" I covered my hand over my mouth and tears I could no longer hold back fell.  
"He lost alot of blood and the wound is very deep and big. The smoke inhalation was causing alot of damage to his lungs too." She stopped talking and closed her eyes and reached for my hand. She held it and took a deep breath.

"Can I see him? Is he going to be okay?" I asked. "No. The doctors won't let us see him. Even Carslile tried-but..nothing. They also said..." She didn't finish her sentance.  
"What? what did they say?" I said. "That he hasn't woken up yet. And if he doesn't wake up soon he'll slip into a coma, and it will be almost impossible for him to ever get out of it." My heart had finally hit the ground and smashed into a million pieces. I shook my head and cried harder and harder and my mother wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her cold chest.

"No. No. No. He's going to wake up! I need to see him. I need to see him now!" I yelled. "I know. I'm sorry" She cooed. "I'm going to go see what I can do okay?" She said.  
I nodded and she kissed the top of my head and left the room. I bursted out into more tears. This wasn't fair,life wasn't fair.

I can't live without Jacob. I'd rather drink poisen and die _with _him. The only thing that kept me here on earth was my son. Of course I couldn't leave him..but Jacob...  
My dear Jacob was now in his time of dying and there wasn't anything I could do.

Hours passed and finally Carlisle had convinced one of the doctors to let me in. "Thank you infermiera" I said to the nurse who guided me to Jacob's room. She opened the door and she guided me to a seat beside Jacob. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I saw him laying there. "È suo marito?" Is that your husband? She asked in Italian.  
"S-Si'" Yes, I said. I tried to wipe the tears away but they kept on coming. The woman looked at me in sorrow. "Mi dispiace" I'm sorry she said..

"Le mie preghiere sono con voi" My prayers are with you. She added and then left the room. I cried harder as I looked at Jacob.

It was all my fault. If I had protected the baby..then this would have never happened. My son's father's life would not be in jeopardy. And we would we be a happy a family again.  
I rested my hand on Jacob's. "Jake if you can here me.." I began. "I love you. Please don't do this to me..to us"

"You have to wake up do you hear me? You have to wake up!" I cried. "You cant leave us. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! This is all my fault!"

"Jacob please don't! I need you! This isn't fair! I didn't leave you..now you can't leave me" Tears fell from my eyes like a rainstorm back home in Forks.  
As I looked at him this way.. the pieces of my heart felt like they were being stomped on over and over again. I wished and prayed to God that this was a dream, but even in my broken heart I could feel this was reality. This was not a dream.

**Aww how sad :[ Yay! But my birthday is in about a day now! Feb. 9 babyyy! Happy 13th Birthday to mee! :D Are you guys surprised? I told one of my readers my age and she was surprised! **


	45. When You Believe

**Heyya Guyss! The wait is over! Sorry I took so long! Iv'e been SUPER busy. I had to go on a school trip then I had to write a paper on something and Iv'e had tons of Homework, O_O it's been hectic :[  
Forgivee mee my adoring readers? D:**

**Chapter 45**

**NSPOV**

I was by Jacob's bedside with Masen in my arms. Jake still had not waken up. Fear struck through me. After all that we have been through..it could all end now.  
Masen looked up at me. His eyebrows creased, he reached his little hand to my cheek. I held his hand and a light smile came upon his face..but it faded.  
I was happy to have my baby back in my arms, but my happiness felt as if it was being overcome with fear and sorrow. "Renesmee" It was Carslile's voice. I didn't move.

"Renesmee dear?" He said. I sighed, "What is it?" "I need you to leave please. I'm sorry, but your father and mother wish to speak to you" He said.  
"I'm not going anywhere" I replied firmly. "Renesmee.." "No" I interrupted. There was a light knock on the door. "Ness. We need to speak to you"  
It was my mother.  
"What part of no aren't you guys getting?" I snapped. "Ness. We need to talk" My mother sighed. "About what?"

"Just come... please" I sighed. "Fine" I rose up from the chair and walked towards my mother and closed the door behind me.  
Masen rested his head on my shoulder and yawned. "He's tired" My mother said. I nodded. "I know" I replied. "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Alice seems to have saw something" She said. I looked at her in confusion. "What did she see?" I asked.  
"The...The Volturi know" She said. My eyes grew wide and my heart beat sped. I felt dizzy and even more scared then I already am. "No" I whispered. "Cauis..mom..Cauis. He wasn't lying" She looked at me in confusion. "Wasn't lying about what?" My father walked up and stood next to my mother.

"Cauis. He told me that he told the Volturi. I didn't believe him- but.." My lip began to quiver and I tried to hold back tears. "What's going to happen...What are we going to do?" My mother said. My father closed his eyes and sighed. "We have to face them sooner or later. The Volturi will find us" He said.

"But what's going to happen? I married a wolf. I had a child! They're going to destroy us all!" I shouted. "Maybe not. We can try to convince them. Like what we did with you" Mom said.  
"This is different. I had a baby with a wolf" I said. "I know.." My mother brushed her hand against Masen's cheek. "We have to try though. We won't go down without a fight" Father said.  
I nodded. "Fine. Then its settled. We talk, and then if they don't want to hear it..Then we fight" I said.  
I looked down at my feet and closed my eyes. I felt so tired and dreary..an- "Doctor!" I heard a nurse yell. I looked up and saw doctors rushing across the hall.

There was a loud beeping noise..one of them looked familiar. It was Carlisle. Oh,no. "Carslile!" I yelled. He turned around.  
"Nessie! I need to go" He said. "Wait! What's happening?" I yelled, and handed Masen to my mother. "Its Jacob. Somethings wrong, I need to go!" He ran away and I followed.  
He rushed into the room and I stood frozen in the doorway.

Jacob was on the bed and the beeping of the heart monitor was getting faster and faster. Carslile rushed to his side. I tried to run in next to Jacob.  
"Miss Please. You can not come in! Please!" The nurse said, with an Italian accent.  
"NO! He's my husband! I need to come in!" I yelled. She pushed me away. "You must stay here" She said. "No! You don't understand! I need to come in! I need to be with him!" I yellled. "No. Somebody get her out of here!" The nurse shouted.

Jacob's heart rate grew faster and faster. "Affrettatevi! ottenere il defibrillator!" Hurry get the defibrillator, Carlile yelled. The nurse quickly rushed to get it and handed it to Carslile. He rubbed the two panels together..but the heart moniter was flat lined. I sank to my knees, right there and then in the middle of the doorway. Tears poured down my eyes and everything seemed as if things were happening in slow motion.

Carslile set the defibrillator on Jacob's chest and he popped up and then back down on the bed...Motionless. "Nuovamente!" Again! Carslile shouted and rested it on Jacob's chest.

"No! Jacob!" I shouted. Again his chest popped up and down..and there was nothing. "Ancora una volta di più!" Again one more time..He shouted. I was starting to slowly lose hope.  
He was leaving our world..and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Carslile pressed it onto his chest. I buried my head into my hands..until I heard a unexpected sound.  
It was a loud gasp and a beeping sound. I looked up and saw the most precious thing. Jacob was up, coughing and gasping for air. "JACOB!" I shouted and ran towards him.

This time the nurse's did not stop me. "Jake! My Jacob" I hugged him lightly and he rested my head on his chest. "Renesmee..." He whispered. I kissed the top of his head.  
And he closed his eyes again and rested...

I was sitting by his bed side again..Hours had passed. Jacob was still very weak and was going to take a while to completely gain his strength. I brushed my hands over his forehead.  
He was so so beautiful...and alive, breathing.. "Hello.." He whispered. I smiled and he slowly opened his eyes. "Hello" I leaned closer and closer to his face until our lips touched.  
"I've missed those lips" He chuckled. "I've missed you" I replied. "Me too, but promise me one thing" He said. "What?" "Don't ever leave me again" I nodded. "I promise"  
"Good. Ouch I'm in alot of pain right now" "Here" I kissed his forehead. He smiled. "Ooo you know, my lips are starting to hurt too" He said. I chuckled and kissed his lips.  
"Alright. You feeling better?" I asked. He shrugged. "A little..but only because your here"


	46. Saving Grace

**Heyya Guyss! The wait is over! Sorry I took so long! Iv'e been SUPER busy. And I've been really sick and I went to the doctors and blah blah blah...! Anyway...Hello adoring readers heres's Chapter 46! (:**

**Chapter 46**

**NSPOV  
**

"Here you go Jake" I stacked another pillow behind his head. "Thank you, love" He replied. I smiled. "Anytime."

Jake was healing slowly but efficiently. There was a light knock on the door and Carslile walked in. "Jacob, Nessie" He said. "Carslile" We both replied. "Have you found a place for us to stay yet?" I asked. Carslile nodded. "In fact, I did" He said.  
"we will be staying with some of my closest friend's, here in Italy" "Here in Italy?" Jake questioned. "why can't we go home?" he added. Carslile looked at me, with his golden eyes.

"You didn't tell him?" He asked me. I looked down at the ground and I felt Jacob and Carslile's eyes on me. "No" I whispered. "Wait, wait. Tell me what?" Jacob said.  
"Renesmee..." Carslile began. "I was going to tell him" I said. "Tell me what!" Jacob shouted. I bit the bottom of my lip. "They... know. Jacob. They know" I said.

"Know? what? knows what?" "The Volturi know, about.. Masen" I said. His eyes widened. "What? and you kept this from me?" He said. "I didn't want to cause you discomfort!"  
"You caused me discomfort for lying to me!" He yelled. "Lying?" "I can not believe you didn't tell me!".  
"Great. So they know. Now what the hell do we do?" Jacob snapped at Carslile. Carslile looked over at me. "Its like history repeating itself. We talk, they dont want to listen,we fight" He replied. Jacob's jaw tightened. "Dammit!" He mumbled.

"why now? When Im not even strong enough to fight? Im useless" "You are not useless Jacob. Everyday you will grow stronger" Carslile reasurred him.  
"don't worry. We're not going to just barge in half cocked. We need to figure out a plan. That is why we are going to stay over at an old friend of mine's house. They will be there to help, as well as others"

"Damn it.. What if.. What if they don't approve. I mean. Its a wolf and a vampire. What if they dont let us slide this time?" Jacob said. "We're just going to cross that bridge when we come to it" Carslile replied.

"Come on Renesmee" Esme called me. "I'm not leaving him" I snapped. "You have to come with us deary" She rested her ice cold hands on my shoulder. "Im not going" I repeated.  
"You must come with us love. You need proper rest and a nice warm shower"  
"No"  
"Renesmee go... please" Jacob said. "But-" " No but'" He interrupted. "I just dont want to leave you here alone" I brushed my fingers across his forehead.  
"I'll be fine. Go get some rest, take a warm bath. Relax" "He said. I sighed, "Alright" I leaned down to kiss cheek and then his lips. "I'll be here first thing tomorrow" I said.  
He nodded. "Okay. Well. I'll be here" He smiled at me and I walked out of the room with Esme.

"Here we are" Carslile said as he pulled up to a Victorian style home. Two people stepped out of the house and rested on the porch. They were a man and a woman.  
Carslile, Esme, father and mother stepped out of the car and greeted them. I stayed in the car and unbuckled Masen from his car-seat. He was very tired as I could tell.  
He yawned and closed his eyes as I carried him out of the car. The man and woman looked over at us. They specifically looked at Masen.

I held him tightly and joined the group. "Is this her?" The woman said. She was beautiful. Her skin, white as snow, she looked around 30 or so. She wore a red dress that matched her red lips. Her hair was to her shoulders, i was a deep red color and curly. She looked like a woman that stepped out of the 1940's. "Hello dear, my name is Elena" Her voice was loving and tender. She held out her hand. I shook it and smiled. "I've heard many things about you. Its a pleasure to finally meet you" She said. "Its a pleasure to meet you too" I replied.

"I'm sorry, this is my husband Castiel" The man smiled at me and I shook his hand. "Hello. Renesmee. Its a pleasure" He smiled. Castiel was just as beautiful as Elena.  
He was tall, broad shoulders with dark hair and red lips. He looked like our very own James Dean, but as a vampire. "Why dont we all go inside?" Elena suggested.  
"That would be nice" Carslile said, and we all stepped inside there home.

It was nice and elegant home. Elena and Castiel led us to they're living room and asked us to sit. The living room was just as wonderful as the entire house. It was slightly dimmed with a fire roaring. I sat near my father, he held my hand and Elena smiled. "Why, Edward she's just gorgeous!" "just like her mother and father I see!" Elena said.  
"Thank you, but I think all of her features seem to come from her mother" My father replied. A smile spread across my mothers face. "Thank you Mrs. Dawson" She said. Elena shrugged,  
"Call me Elena dear" She answered.

"Is that the child?" Castiel said, as he gestured towards Masen. I nodded, "Yes. This is Masen" I replied. Castiel seemed to look at the baby with an unsure look.  
"He's just darling!" Elena gushed. "Thank you. Your too kind Elena"  
"Half wolf. Half vampire. What a mix" Castiel scoffed. "Yeah... I guess so?"

"So about the child..." Elena began. "the Volturi know?" She looked down. "Yes" Alice whispered. "Are you sure?" Castiel asked. Alice nodded,"Positive."  
"As you see, the child is no danger. We just need help to change the Volturi's mind about him" Carslile said.  
"Its not going to be that easy. I mean... Renesmee had a child with a wolf! Who knows if we can convince them" Castiel said.

"We must try. I know that befriending wolves is against everything we vampires believe in...but we must try" Carslile replied. "We have to gather more... The Amazon Coven, the Romanian Coven, The Irish Coven, and so on" Edward added. "We need as much help as we possibly can" Esme said. "We need to prove to them, that he is not dangerous" I whispered.  
"Does the child have any gifts?" Castiel asked. I nodded. "Yes. He can- Move things, with his mind"  
Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. "We have to think this through very carefully"

"I'm think that theres a chance that if they don't destroy him... they will take him." Castiel said "No! What are you talking about! They can't just take him!" I shouted.  
"They can if you want them to spair his life" He said. "No. Castiel. We will not allow them to take the child. We must fight if they do not listen" Elena firmly said to her husband.  
Castiel's jaw tightened. "You are putting us all in danger. Just remember that" Castiel snapped.

"The only reason I am doing this is for you, Carslile. If anything happens to me our my dear Elena there will be hell to pay" He added. "Castiel!" Elena yelled. "No. We unerstand" Carslile said. Masen stirred and yawned in my arms. "Its almost past midnight. You two should go to bed" Elena suggested. "I'll just put the baby down and come back down" I said.  
"No dear. You need sleep, dont worry we'll talk more in the morning" She replied. "No! I mean... no. I'll be fine, I promise"  
"Please. You need the rest" Bella said as she rested her hand on my shoulder. I stood up on my feet and rolled my eyes.

"Fine" I sighed. Elena stood up also and she half smiled. "I'll lead you to the guest room" She walked up the stairs and I followed her. She stopped and opened a door.  
"Here we are" She said. I walked in and turned on the light. It was a nice room. It had a big bed, book cases, a couch and a large coffe table.  
"Its great. Thank you Elena" I said. "No probelm dear. This is probablly one of my favorite rooms. It has a view of the garden" She chuckled.

"Wow,thank you"  
"Well, I think Im going to go down stairs but if you need anything just ask" She said kindly. I nodded and she left the room.  
I turned off the light. I sighed and lied down on the bed with Masen. He adjusted himself in my arms and went back soundly to sleep. I closed my eyes and took in deep breathes.  
"Elena" A voice said from the hallway. "Castiel" She replied. "Elena.. I dont think we should do this. He's putting us in danger" He said. "We have to Castiel. What are we going to do just kick them out? I could never do that to someone!" She quitly shouted. "Shh.. I know. I- I'm just not sure about this" He sighed.

"We're going to be fine" Elena reassured him. It was silence after that. I brushed my fingers through Masen's hair and closed my eyes once again. "We're going to be fine honey."

**Suuuperrr Sorry Guys! I've been going through a MAJOR writers block... BUT IM BACK (: Sorrry again.**


	47. Only Hope

**Sorry readers! Major writers block...I've been so busy..Im soo sorry): its been what 2 months? SORRRY! I love you guys(: I've just been busy! WHO HEAR SAW ECLIPSE?**

**Chapter 47**

Slowly I lifted my eye lids and I stretched my arms. Wait. Masen. He wasnt with me. He wasnt in my arms! Quickly I ran off the bed and down the stairs. "Mom! mom!" I yelled. She quickly ran up to me. "Ah your awake. Yes, dear?" She asked. "Wheres Masen? I woke up and he wasnt there" my voice was panicked. "Nessie. Calm down" "How can I calm down?" I snapped. "Let me finish! Masen is with Elena" She said. My heart then slowed down from its fast beating. "Sorry Renesmee" Elena walked in the room with Masen in her arms. "I heard him stir...and I wanted you to sleep so, I took him downstairs with us for a little while. Im sorry" Elena apologized. Masen looked at me with his beautiful green eyes and smiled. He reached his arms towards me and I carried him around my waist.

I held him tightly and safe. I never was going to lose him again. I wont allow it. "Its okay Elena. Im just-" "No, its alright. I understand" Elena said.  
I nodded and walked into the living room. Everyone was there, talking among themselves. "So what's the plan?" I asked. "Once Jacob gets fully recovered, we meet with the Volturi" Carslile answered. "So we're just going to go look for trouble?" I glowered.

"No, no, Renesmee. We just need to compromise. Though...if something does go wrong.. then we are ready to fight." "What about Masen? What happends to him during the fighting?"  
I asked. "If there is a fight...then we have a plan to protect him" We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Castiel said. He walked on over and then I heard a familiar voice. I heard foot steps. There were more than one person. "The Amazon Coven is here" Alice whispered.  
Then I saw them. They were women, tall with long arms and legs, long fingers, long black braids, dark skin, muscular", crimson red eyes...

"Renesmee? Is that you my dear?" The woman that seemed like the leader said. "Yes? and who might you be?" I asked. "Zarfrina! You dont remember me?" She looked deaply into my eyes and then I remembered. "The pretty pictures...yes! Zarfrina! I remember now! Hello!"  
"Ah, I knew you'd remember me, Renesmee. Do you remember Senna and Kachiri?" She asked.

"Yes, I think..Its a pleasure" I said.  
They smiled at me. They had such wild..yet beautiful faces. Their eyes moved down to what I had in my arms. Masen. "Is that..the child?" Senna asked. I nodded. "This is Masen Edward Cullen-Black" I said. Masen looked up at Zarfrina then quickly looked down. He buried his face in my chest. "Sorry he might be a little shy at first. He's very gentle and sweet" I said.

"He's quite beautiful Renesmee. Green are his eyes?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, takes after his grandfather" I answered. "Zarfrina, Senna, Kachiri. As you see Masen is very similar to what Renesmee is. He's harmless, very gentle. He likes human food more than blood" Carslile said.

"Does he now? You say he is part wolf?" "Yes" Carslile nodded.  
"Does he contain any special gifts?" She asked. "Yes, telekinesis. The power to move things with his mind"  
"Ah, what an interesting gift. We must make sure the Volturi doesnt think it's as interesting...You know Aro likes the ones with gifts" She said.  
"Yes. We know. We've already have thought of that" Carslile said. "we have a plan" he added.  
"Good. He's a special child...very fascinating" She said.  
"Yes" Carslile muttered.

"A child with a wolf. In my mind...that is very...repulsive. But..I have met those wolves of yours and they are infact loyal and great. We will do our best to help save this child as much as we helped save Renesmee"  
"Thank you Zarfrina" I said. "You are welcome dear child" She smiled and looked over at Masen. Again he looked up at her, but this time he did not shy away. He reached his hands out towards her.

Zarfrina smiled and took him in her arms. Masen chuckled and Zarfrina laughed. "Your beautiful and no harm shall come to you" She whispered.

* * *

As the days passed I became more and more anxious to get this over with. I wanted to know for sure that Masen was going to be safe. More and more covens started to come and offered help. Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar and even..Tanya. The chick who still has the hots for my father.  
Ew. Anyway the Irish coven got here today. Im very greatful that many have come to help...but I feel almost selfish.

Im risking the lives of all these vampires...I love Masen. I would do anything for him. Though, I just wish there wasnt such a big risk of losing all these great friends of ours. They say they want to help...but I think they feel obligated. I might be wrong, I dont know. "They dont feel obligated" My father said from behind me. I turned around to look at him. "Mind readers" I sighed. He chuckled. "Come here" He said.  
I walked towards him and he put his arms around me. "I love you and I love Masen. I dont want anything to happen to you two..."

"I know. But I dont want anything to happen to those other vampires though...risking there lives-"  
"It's going to be alright. Nothing is going to happen" He said.  
"You dont know that" I replied.  
"Yes, I do. I have a psychic as a sister you know" He chuckled.  
"Oh yeah...I almost forgot. So, you sure she sees no harm?" I asked.  
"Im sure. Now come on, lets go pick up Jacob"  
Jacob was still in the hospital, but finally today he was getting out. Finally he has healed completely.

My dear Jake. I miss him every moment we're apart. Even if I do visit him everyday, its not the same. I loved him dearly, I loved my son.  
I didnt want any harm to come to anyone. Not my family, my friends...no one. Im ready for the Volturi. Im ready to fight if a fight is what they want.

**So who saw Eclipse?(: I did! I thought it was alright...I liked the book better. Eclipse is definatley my favorite book(: Whats yours? and if u saw the movie what did you think? Sorry once again for writing so late...**


	48. Face it

**Hai guys! I think it's been a year since I've written. I'm sorry ): I've been so busy, i didn't have time for this anymore. I really wanna finish this though, so here I am!**

**Chapter 48**

**NSPOV**

"Ness..breathe." Jacob said. He was trying to calm me down, but how could I be calm? We would all have to face the Volturi soon. I'm putting my family..my friends, all in danger. If anything happens I'll feel so guilty. "Jacob, you shouldn't go" I said. "What are you talking about?" He replied.  
"you just got out of the hospital..What if something happends and-" "Ness, no. Thats just out of the question. Masen is my son too, I have to be there"  
"I just dont want you to get hurt"  
"Don't worry about me..we're going to be alright."  
I closed my eyes and looked down at my feet. Jacob then put his hands on my shoulders. "Look at me" He whispered. My eyes met his. He could tell I was afraid..his beautiful eyes looked distrought. "Renesemee, we're going to make it through this. Whether if its only a discussion, or it turns to war- We're gonna make it through this."

"You don't know that..something could go wrong-"  
"Shush Ness. Please?"  
"I'm trying to be realistic here, Jacob."  
"Fine. If worse comes to worse, you have to take Masen and run." He said.

"What about you?"  
"I'm going to fight for our family."

My eyes began to turn watery. I tried to blink to stop them from falling down my cheeks, but it did not work. Jacob put his arms around me. "If the unthinkable happends Jacob..I'll die." I said. "Don't die Renesmee. You have plenty to live for, my love." He said, as he wiped my tears away.  
"We shouldn't think this way though." He added.  
"Don't you think we should at least say a little goodbye? Just in case?" I sobbed.  
"Don't be such a pessimist" He said.  
"Sometimes I really hate your optimism Jake.."  
"Why won't you just trust me?" He replied.  
"Because I'm scared!"  
"Just believe that we're gonna be okay, okay? I love you and Masen..and soon, we're going to go back to our home and live life to the fullest."

"Were going to be alright, kay?" He said.  
"Okay.." I sobbed.  
"I love you Ness.."  
"I love you too." I whispered.

* * *

My legs felt like jello, my whole body trembled. Come on Ness. You can't show fear.  
"You okay?" Jacob whispered. "Yes" I muttered under my breath. My stomach twisted and turned as we walked to the Volturi. Edward, my father confronted a man at a large door. They spoke in Italian until the man looked over at me. He looked at my arms. I had Masen swaddled in a blanket.  
"Come" the man said. My father nodded and we all followed him inside. The place was huge. It was dark, but yet beautiful.  
Jacob looked at me and then at Edward. Everyone was here. We were ready for anything to happen. I couldn't believe that these clans were willing to help us, once again.

I took in a breath..then here we were. We entered a large room, with large chairs fit for kings. The whole place was fairly beautiful. Aro, the leader was sitting in one of the chairs. He smiled at me. "Renesmee Cullen" He chuckled. Then he noticed I had something in my arms. I took a step back and everyone stood a little bit forward. I was shaking in my boots. The Volturi all had their eyes on me. "Dont step back in fear, my child" He said. I gulped and Edward began to speak. "Here we are once again, Aro" He spoke. "Yes, here we are" He replied.

"Once again, most of the clans have gathered in our defense"  
"I can see that" Aro said. The Volturi watched intently. They all stood up, as did Aro. "So here we are..let's discuss about the child" He said. "Disgusting" Demetri muttered under his breath. Jacob glared at him. "Demetri, be nice" Aro said. "Ha. Please." He scoffed. They gave a disgusted look to Jacob.

"Mate with wolves. That's purely disgusting" one of the Volturi smurked.  
"I am not happy with you Cullens. How could you have let Renesmee be with this beast?"  
Jacob's fists clenched.

"Jacob is not a beast and neither are any of the wolves" Edward said. "This is surely frowned upon" Aro replied.  
"The baby isn't dangerous" Carslile said.  
"Half wolf, half vampire? He could be a potential danger." Demitri scoffed. Masen stirred in my arms and uncovered the blanket from his face. Aro watched him curiously.  
"Does he possess any powers?" Aro asked.

"Yes" I replied.  
"Fascinating."  
"He is telekentic" Carslile said.  
"Ah! Such a wonderful power to possess!" Aro shouted joyfully, then he became silent. It looked as if he were in deep thought. There was a smile on his face.  
"I like his power indeed. I will let him live-"  
"You will?" I said.  
"If you let me keep him." He finished.  
"No!" I shouted. "Are you kidding?" Jacob yelled. The Volturi and the clans all moved forward, ready for anything.

"He will be in better hands with me. If I were to raise him he would not be a danger." Aro said.  
"No! He's my son!"  
"Do you want him to live?"  
"Of course! but not with you! He's mine! Don't you understand?"  
"He isn't a danger" Zarafina said. "The child will live with _us" _Aro said sternly. "he will be a lovely additon to our family".

"NO!" I shouted. "Demetri, Alec!" Aro called. "What are you doing?" Carslile asked.  
"Give us the child, Renesmee. If you give him to us, no one will be harmed."

Jacob looked angry. "Over my dead body."  
"That could be arranged" Alec muttered.


	49. Volturi

**Hai guys! I just gotta say, Breaking Dawn was Amazing. Oh, btw. I'm not 13 anymore..I'm gonna be 15 in a couple months. :B**

**Chapter 49**

**NSPOV**

"Aro please, no." Carslile said. "Carslile, I had made my mind the child is _mine." _he replied.  
"Renesmee, take Masen..run." Jacob muttered sternly. I was frozen in fear as Alec and Demetri moved closer to me. _Run Renesemee, _I thought to myself.  
Everything was like a blur. I moved my legs to run and grasped the baby in my arms. My legs felt like they were going to give out..and then in a nano-second Demetri was in front of me. "NO!" I screamed. I clutched Masen tightly in my arms, and just as Demetri was going to grab him away from me, I heard the shredding of clothes and a wolf jumping on him. The snarls and growls of Jacob frightened Masen. He began to cry in my arms and I could hear Aro and everyone else yelling. "Demetri!" Aro shouted. Demetri stopped, but Jacob didn't. "Command the beast to stop or else I'll start a real war." Aro yelled.  
"Jacob-" Carslile said. "stop..please?" he added.

Jacob's growled, then turned his eyes to me.."He is not a danger, you must understand." Kate said. "This stupid ignorant wolf shouldn't be in my presence. " Aro snapped. Jacob snarled at him and Edward began to speak. "He will not stay with you whatsoever!" "He is not yours to keep!" said Bella. "Do you honestly think I care?" Aro chuckled. "Your family is nothing but trouble. You only create stupidity!" He added. "Stupidity?" Bella snapped.  
"Yes, stupidity. Wolves are disgusting, and falling in love with one is absurd!"

My eyes began to water.."Aro..What happened, happened. I fell in love with a wolf, and I am not ashamed of that. I had a son, I don't care that none of the things I did follow your precious rules. Aren't you all about harmony?" I said. "This is just preposterous." He muttered.  
"We made peace with them, Aro. They are not evil or disgusting..They're loyal and good."  
"I do not like this one bit." He said.  
"Masen..he's a beautiful baby boy. He is different, yes..but that doesn't matter. He is more human than anything else and he is very gentle."  
"His powers could be a danger."  
"No, not if we raise him the right way." I said.  
"Who is to say that you'll be a good mother?"  
"Who is to say that I will not?"

Aro looked deep in thought again..  
"May I see the child?" He said. I didn't move. I was not sure if this was some sort of trick, I did not trust Aro. I looked towards Jacob, he had his eyes on me.  
"I only wish to see him." He added. I closed my eyes and took a breath as I began to walk towards him.  
Aro smiled and looked at Masen with his crimson eyes. He put his hand on his cheek..We all watched intently. I guessed that he was probably looking into his memories. A couple seconds began to pass..Aro had a smile on his face.

"He seems so pure." He said.  
"He is." I replied.  
"He is calm and sweet and a very good child, no matter what his parents are."  
Aro stood quiet for a moment.  
"You can keep the child." He said. "What?" Demetri snapped. "He seems like a good child-but, if I am to hear of any incident that could risk exposer, there will be major consequences."

"Thank you." I whispered. I closed my eyes and tears fell.._thank you.._

**sorry. i know this is short. (: but yeh! OH, btw. I know in my old chapters have terrible grammar, but I'm going back and trying to fix all my mistakes. **


	50. Sing For The Lion and Lamb

**Hai guys! REVIEW PLEASE;] OH and I saw breaking dawn again. It's just so amazing.**

**Chapter 50**

**NSPOV**

"Are you serious Aro? This is absurd!" Demetri yelled. Demetri was very angry, his red eyes narrowed at me and his fists clenched. Jacob walked in front of myself and Masen to protect us. "You must be joking! These ignorant Cullens let their daughter mate with this mutt!" Demetri shouted angrily. Jacob snarled at him and Demetri clenched his teeth. "That's enough." Aro snapped. "Aro, how could you do this? That _thing _could risk so much exposer!"  
"He won't! Don't you understand! He is good! My son is good!" I shouted. "Guards, escort Demetri out, please." Aro said. Demetri snarled and looked at me with hate as he walked out. "This child won't be a danger to anyone." Carslile said.  
"I trust your words, old friend. But if there is but the slightest risk..You know what's going to happen." Aro said sternly.  
"We know." I replied. "Very well then, you must be on your way now."  
"Are we done here?" I asked.  
"Yes. You are free to go." He said.

My heart felt so relieved. I could finally return home with my family..I miss home. Masen was now safe..I would let nothing hurt him.  
My son..my beautiful baby.

* * *

After thanking everyone who came, we headed home. I was so grateful for all the covens that stood by our side. I knew that didnt have to do this for us once again, but they gladly did. Masen was asleep in his crib. We had arrived home last night and I'm pretty sure he was jet lagged. I sat in the living room couch next to Jacob. He smiled and put his arm around me. Edward and Bella sat across from us. "It's over. All our trials and tribulation.." I said.  
Edward smiled, "For now." He muttered. "Yes, I know. But right now..all I'm ready for is parenthood."

"Our family can finally begin, you know?" Jacob said.  
"Yes, we know." Bella replied.  
"To me, It feels as if you were born just yesterday.." Edward began.  
"I'm still your little girl, daddy." I chuckled.  
"I know..it's just so much has happened since your mother had you. I remember watching her as she slowly became weaker..and then watching you." He said.

"Tell me the stories." I said.  
"We've already told you-"  
"No, you haven't. Not really anyway.."  
"Very well."

Jacob pulled me closer towards him and we both began to listen intently.  
"Well, as you know, when your mother came to Forks there was something about her that made me want her so badly.." Edward began.  
"I wasn't afraid of him, and we fell in love." Bella added.  
"Jacob didn't like the idea." Edward said and Jacob looked down.  
"Jake was my bestfriend. When your father left, he was the one there for me."  
"Why'd he leave again?" I asked.  
"I thought it would be best.." He said. "Oh yeah, I remember." I replied.

"I remember when I found out I was pregnant with you.." Bella started..  
I never really enjoyed it when my mother would tell stories of her pregnancy. I don't even think I've ever really listened to more than a minute of it.  
I didnt want to know how much pain I caused her..

"Can I see?" I asked. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes." I replied.

I put my hand on my mother..and I could see everything.

_In Bella's Memories.  
_  
_"I know what you are." Bella said. _  
_"Say it." _  
_"Vampire." _  
_"Are you afraid?"_  
_"No." _

The memory shifts to another.

_"AH!" Bella screams as James bites her.. The excruciating pain overwhelms her body. Edward is hovered over her.."I have to get the venom out." He says.  
Bella is screaming..her human body can't take it. Suddenly, Edward brings her hand to his mouth and sucks the venom away from her body.  
Jasper and the others are grabbing James the Nomadic vampire..tearing him into pieces._

The memory shifts again.

_ "I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins..All of your street light eyes.. wide on my plastic toys..Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair..Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere.." _

_"See you're dancing." Edward chuckled.  
"At Prom." Bella replied.  
_

_ "_Have I found you..Flightless bird, jealous, weeping.. or lost you, american mouth..Big pill looming.._ "_

___"Edward, why did you save me? You shouldve just let the venom spread. I could be like you by now."  
"You don't know what you're saying. You don't want this."  
"I want you, always. "  
"I'm not going to end your life for you. "  
"I'm dying, already. Every second I get closer, older."  
"It's the way it's supposed to be-"  
"Alice said she saw me like you. I heard her." Bella interupted.  
"Her visions change."  
"Yeah, based on what people decide..and I've decided."  
"So that's what you dream about? becoming a monster?" Edward asked.  
"I dream about being with you forever."  
"Forever?"  
_

The memory changed once again.

_"Before you Bella my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason. ..And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; There was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." _

__"Your eyes will adjust" She mumbled.  
"That's just the problem- They can't."

Now, a different memory.

_"Now, I want to do this right. Please, please, keep in mind that you've already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me." Edward said.  
"Oh no." Bella gasped as he slid down onto one knee.  
Nestled into the black satin laid Elizabeth Masen's ring. The face was long, oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold- Delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. She'd never seen anything like it. _

_"Be nice." He muttered.  
She took a deep breath._

_"Isabella Swan?" He looked up at her with his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow still scorching.  
"I promise to love you forever- every single day forever. Will you marry me?"  
"Yes" She whispered.  
"Thank you" He said simply. He took her left hand and kissed each fingertip before he kissed the ring that was now hers._

Another different memory.

_There were flowers everywhere as Bella walked down the aisle. Her eyes met Edward and thats when she knew she was going to be alright.  
"I do." She said. They kissed and she felt as if she and he were the only people there. They were lost in their own world.  
_

Then I began to see Isle Esme and a broken bed.  
Then it was my mother touching her stomach..

"_Don't worry Bella, we'll get that thing out of you." He said. _

Then the memory changed to her laying on the couch.

_Bella's stomach was larger than her. She was bloated and disfigured. Jacob had his arms around her, she shivered from cold and he was trying to keep her warm. _  
_Edward's face was pained, he looked broken. Bella's face was thin and almost ghost-like. Bella sipped down a cup of blood and Jacob had a face of disgust.  
Jacob stood up and left the room..Edward leaned down towards Bella. "I've been so angry" He said. "Its okay, I would be too." She replied.  
"Wait..what'd you say?"  
"Huh?" Bella said confusingly.  
"I think I can hear the fetus..Say something" Edward smiled.  
"What? You can!" "He likes the sound of your voice." Edward chuckled as he rested his hand on her belly.  
"He likes mine too." He added. Bella cradled her belly and Edward smiled..  
"He loves you. He's happy.."  
"Of course he's happy. He's such a loved baby.." Bella cooed._

The memory changed to Bella and Rosalie.

_Rosalie started a warm bath. The water began to fill the tub..and Bella slowly removed her bathrobe. She looked at herself in the mirror..Her bones were sticking out..her spine, everything. She looked dead. The color on her face and hair began to turn grey. Edward then walked by. He looked at her with pained eyes. There was so much agony in his look..Bella looked down and covered herself up with the robe once again and Rosalie closed the door. _

The memory switched to horror.

_"AH! AH!" Bella screamed bloody murder. She laid naked and bloody. "Carslile said the placenta must've detached!" Rosalie shouted. "We have to get him out, he's suffocating!" Edward said. "GET HIM OUT! NOW!" Bella screamed. Rosalie grabbed a scalpel and opened cut into Bella's stomach. She stared at the blood with her black eyes.."Rosalie No!" Edward shouted. Alice took her out of the room and Bella continued to scream as Edward bit into her. "AH! AH!" She screamed._  
_Blood was everywhere as Jacob and Edward delivered the baby. _

_"It's Renesmee.." Edward smiled. Bella was skin and bone..weak and done._  
_Edward brought her towards Bella and Renesmee bit her breast..Bella bit her lip..and then stopped moving._  
_She looked lifeless, frozen. Edward's eyes grew wide. "Jacob, take the baby!" He said. "Edward..I'll take her, I'm okay." Rosalie said. Edward handed her to Rose and she snatched her away. Edward grabbed a large needle and stabbed it into Bella's heart. "What is that?" Jacob asked. "My venom."_  
_Minutes passed..Edward and Jacob did CPR, but Bella did not move. She laid there, lifeless. "Come on baby..please, come back to me.." Edward whispered._

I let go of my mother's hand.

"Woah..that was a lot." I said.  
"I know." She replied.  
"I'm sorry for all you had to go through for me mommy." I said. She smiled.  
"Don't be. Look at us now, we're a big happy family. No one, or nothing will change that."  
"You guys were really adorable" I chuckled.  
"Thanks" Edward smiled.  
"I saw it all..Thanks for sharing that with me mommy." I said.  
"No problem. I like to reminisce on things like that. I enjoyed showing you our story, Renesmee." Bella said.

Jacob yawned, "I'm sleepy."  
"Maybe we should go." Edward suggested.  
"You guys dont have to, I can see Ness is having a good time." Jacob said.  
"No, it's perfectly fine. I'll let you two be. "  
"Alright then." I said. Bella and Edward both stood up and kissed my head before leaving.

* * *

"Come here baby.." Jacob sad as he pulled me into his chest while we laid in bed. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too."  
"I'm happy that I know everything now. I know about the story of the Lion and the Lamb. It's quite romantic actually, someone should write a book about it." I chuckled.  
"Ha ha! That would definatley be something."  
"I feel like I know everything better now. " I said.  
"Well, yeah."  
"Did you feel weird about me seeing her memories..because you know-You liked her back then..?" I said. Jacob stood quiet.  
"You don't have to be ashamed." I added.  
"I know."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"I just don't want to look back on those days. I have you now Ness, and all I want to do is look forward to my future with you and Masen. " Jacob said.  
"That's sweet." I smiled.  
"Renesmee, you're my life, my soul. I love you."

Oh, and I definatley loved him too..My husband. He was so sweet and warm.. I was so glad that we were happy and my parents are too.  
I never knew how strong their love was until today. Their love is so beautiful and strong. I hope that my love with Jacob can be as strong as that.

_sing for the lion and lamb.._  
_their hearts are hunting.._  
_still hunts hope.._  
_ever and ever_  
_ever.._

**Review?(x please? haha. I liked this one. It was just basically reflecting onto the past. I liked it. (x I'll update next week with a new chapter guys. Love you.**


	51. Jacob And Nessie Forever

**I thought I'd finally come and finish this story. Epilogue to follow 3 **

**Chapter 51**

**NSPOV**

Months passed. It was now summer. Our family was finally normal again- or normal as we can get, considering we are made up of vampires and werewolves. Masen was safe- content. He was growing up like every normal baby should. He had just began to start walking. It was one of the most adorable things I had ever seen. He would smile and get up on his chubby little legs and try his best to waddle into my arms. I loved my son. He resembled my father in a lot of ways, but his thick dark hair was a constant reminder of Jacob. Jacob's love and care truly made our family complete. I couldn't of been more happy that we were okay. Nothing was going to hurt us now.

"Renesmee?" Jacob called. "Yes?" I was in our bedroom, putting in a new easel Rosalie got me. "Do you think it'll look nice here?" I ask. Jacob nods, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I laughed, wiggling out of his tight grip. "What? No love?" He teases. "I really just want to get this set up honey. I'm almost done." "Alright. So why an easel?" He asked. "For me to paint? You know I like to."  
"I guess you haven't done it in a while." Jacob said. "Mhmm. I think this is the perfect room for it, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, there's a lot of light. It's so nice and warm in here during the sunset."  
"True. It's perfect." I said, turning to him and kissing his cheek. "Ah, and here I thought I was being deprived of your love." He chuckled.

"Never." I replied, kissing him once again. "So is everyone coming here tonight?" Jacob asked. "Yeah. I think we're in need of family time. All of us."  
"Yes, our freaky vampire and werewolf family."  
"Don't forget Charlie." I chuckled. "

"Of course."  
"Where's Masen?" I asked. "He's with Rose. She and Emette took him out to get some things for tonight."  
"Oh, and you're okay with that?" I was a little surprised that Jacob was finally, after all these years getting comfortable with Rose. Vampires in general.  
"She's a good aunt. They'll be home soon." He said.

"I must say, I'm a little surprised Jacob Black. Calling her Rose and not blondie?"  
"What can I say. They're all my family. Even Blondie." He chuckled.

* * *

"Knock, Knock!" It was Alice's voice. She let herself in, setting her purse on the couch. "Rose and Emette are almost here with the food."  
I nodded, lighting a few candles while Jacob turned on some music. It was some loud rock music! My eardrums were about to explode.  
"Jacob!" I shouted. "What? Isn't this a party?" He winked.  
"You know very well that all we needed was light music to set the mood!" Alice yelled. Jacob shrugged, turning it off and replacing it with a gentle piano concert.

"Didn't realize we were attending a funeral." Jacob sniggered, kissing my nose. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Ah yes, yours."  
"Oh Nessie, you know I was only kidding." He said, embracing me in a hug. I rested my head on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around me.  
"I'd say we're pretty much done here. Now we just need Rose with the food, and the rest to arrive." Alice spoke in her always perky little voice.  
"Heya Nessie!" It was Seth coming in with Annie and the twins. "Hey! Do you guys know when the other's are coming?" Jacob asked.  
"Paul, Quil, Embry and all the other guy's left a little bit after we did. They should be her-"

"We're here! Where's the food at?" Embry came in. The rest following after him.  
"So we're all going to stay in here? Don't you think the cottage is going to get a little..crowded?" Quil said, holding Claire's hand.  
"Of course not. We're going to be outside silly." Alice replied.

"Right this way." I added, gesturing down the hall towards the back door. They all went out and had this 'wowed' face. Alice had this idea of draping lights over almost everything. She even had a little pond put in. It was like a fairy tale cottage. We had picnic tables laid outside, the lights draped over above them.

"This is so lovely." Esme came in, Carslile and the rest joined in behind her. "Hello Nessie." Edward said, kissing my cheek. "Everything look's great." Bella smiled.

"There's my baby boy!" Jacob said. I looked over to see little Masen running into his arms. "Oh my god. Look how much he's walking!"  
Masen giggled, nestling into Jacob's chest, smiling at everyone.

The whole family arrived. The Cullens, Swans, Blacks. Sam, Emily- even Leah. We were all together. We were all happy. We were all safe.  
This moment here is what I always wanted- for us to live in harmony. The whole family laugh and spoke. Charlie played with Masen. He was still trying to get used to the idea that his daughter's daughter just had a son. But it's alright, he's getting there.  
The wolves ate most of the food. Paul and Seth devoured so much I thought they might puke. Jacob and I held each twin. They were so adorable.  
Harry and Lucy. Masen was sitting on Billy's lap, playing with his hat. It was so cute.

Carslile then stood up, tapping his fork against his glass. "Hello all." He began. Everyone brought their attention towards him.  
"What I'd like to say is, I'm glad everyone is here tonight. We were definitely in need of a family gathering."  
"Amen to that." Billy added. "I am so very happy that everyone is safe and content. It's been a long time since we've all been this okay. I'm ecstatic that we are here together. One big happy family, loving one another. May there be no one who stops our happiness. Salud!" He said, raising his glass. Everyone joined in after him, and then drank.

Jacob stood up, giving Harry back to Seth. "Wait, I'd like to say something too." He said. We all looked at him.  
"Look, I know we're not a perfect family and I don't think I can say anything quite as beautiful as what Carslile just said- But I'd like to say thank you. Thank you all for coming out here tonight, even if we _are _a big freaky family full of vamps and wolves." He chuckled. "I know I've had my fair share of outbursts towards the Cullens...But they are my family. Even you Blondie." He continued, smiling at Rosalie. She even smiled back.

"thank you all for being here, and for always being there for myself, my wife and even my son. I know I can be an ass, but I love you all and I'm so glad that mine, and Renesmee's son will grow up around family who loves and cares for him. Nessie my love, we have the next 18 years to look forward to..and forever to spend together. I love you. Salude." He said, raising his glass and then grabbing me. He kissed me with those warm lips I know I'd always love. Everyone clapped. It was wonderful.

The night went on until midnight. Everyone grew tired by then. The babies were already all asleep in Masen's room. They all left, and the house was silent. Only the three of us now. My family. I was in our room running a brush through my hair..getting ready for bed.  
Jacob came in, kissing my neck from behind. "Today was a good day, wasn't it?" I said. Jacob nodded, "It was. It was good having us all together."  
"Masen's asleep?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm a little tired." He yawned.  
"Me too."  
"But- I kind of want to do something first." He said. "What?" I smiled.

"Come with me.." He said. "Huh? Where- What about the baby?"  
"He'll be safe. Don't worry Rose is going to watch him."  
"Huh?"  
"Trust me." He said, and then abruptly he pulled me up in his arms. "Jake!" I giggled, he kissed me and then we took off.

The cool wind ran through my hair and touched my skin. The trees brushed past us as we ran through the woods. I knew where we were going now.  
Jacob and I stopped at our favorite spot. The waterfall flowed down peacefully...

"I thought we'd go here." He said. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his warm body and kissing those lips..  
"Look up at the stars.." I whispered.

He held my hand within his, and looked up. They were so beautiful. There were tons of them, lighting up the sky..  
"Dance with me." He said. "To the sound of the waterfall?"  
"Mhmm..Exactly." He replied, bringing my body close to his. We moved together slowly..My head leaning on his chest.

"Jacob?"  
"Yes Ness?"  
"Do you really want to be with me forever?"

He chuckled, "That's a silly question to ask. Of course I do."  
"Good. I was just making sure..I love you Jacob."  
"I love you too Renesmee."

"Masen's already growing up.." "Yeah, I know. Our little boy..At least he'll have more of a childhood. You grew quicker."  
"It's the wolf. I'm glad he'll be more normal."  
"Mhmm..with telekinetic powers." Jacob laughed. "He'll learn to control it as he grows older."

"We have a couple years left."  
"Years we'll cherish." I said. Jacob smiled, looking into my eyes and then our lips met.  
"Remember when I first brought you here?" Jacob asked. I nodded, a smile on my face. "It feels like so long ago."  
"Doesn't it? Mm..This will always be our spot." He whispered. "Always." His warmth surrounded me..

We stayed there all night. Looking up at the stars- kissing and enjoying each other's presence like old times. So many thing's has happened since then.  
I graduated high school, I married Jacob- I got pregnant, almost died..  
We had been through so much already. I would never forget the things we went through, the mountains we climbed. We were all at peace and I intended to keep it that way.

I was resting in Jacob's arms. Looking up at the sky, it was almost dawn. The yellow and pink sky was so pretty.  
"We should head back." I whispered. Jacob's eyes opened, "Mhmm..Alright."

We stood up on our feet, and he stretched, yawning and smiling at me. Together we walked back to the house.  
It was cold out, so I held onto Jacob's hand.

Quickly we got inside the house, closing the door behind us. "Rose?" Jacob called.  
"I'll go check on Masen." I said. I went over to his bedroom, opening to door to see Rosalie holding him in her arms.

"Oh, Nessie. He woke up a little while ago." She said, smiling down at him. "Thank you Rose." I said, giving her a hug. She handed me Mase and then left, walking back to the mansion.

"There's my little man." Jacob smiled, grazing his fingers against his little cheek. I looked out the window smiling as the sun began to rise.  
The baby in between Jacob and I..

The sun streamed in through the window, warming us. It was so beautiful to watch. Jacob looked at me with such loving eyes.  
"So have we started our forever?" I asked. Jacob smiled, embracing me in a kiss. "Mhmm. Jacob and Nessie, forever."

**_The End. _**


End file.
